Petals in the Snow
by harold68361
Summary: Follow our beloved ship as they explore the ins and outs of love. Experience the suspense and drama as they overcome obstacles such as an overprotective sister, overbearing father, and even an uncle who can't let go of his grudge.
1. A Night of Bliss

**Follow Team RWBY and JNPR through their misadventures at Beacon. Will Pyrrha finally get with Jaune? Is there more to team RWBY than it seems? Read on to discover all!**

* * *

Ruby couldn't sleep. No matter what she did, all she could do was lie there and think.

" _I wonder what everybody's dreaming about._ " She glanced over at her sister, who was fast asleep. She looked so peaceful.

Then she looked down towards Blake. Over the past few months, she had begun to grow quite fond of the cat faunus. She was quiet, and yet, at the same time caring. Ruby thought of her as another sister.

Then she looked down towards Weiss. " _She looks so cu-. Wait! No! I shouldn't think like that. She's my partner._ " But still she couldn't help but get the feeling of longing that she so often felt. " _Why do I feel this way? I should just sleep it off and talk to her tomorrow…_ " And with that, Ruby closed her eyes to no avail. She decided that she needed to talk to somebody.

As she was about to reach for the doorknob, to her own dismay, she heard a voice from behind her. "And just where do you think you're going? You do know that we have class in six hours right?" asked Weiss demandingly. "Explain yourself immediately."

"Ummm...um...uh….I was just going to get a drink!" the nervousness clearly showing on her face.

"Sure you are," said Weiss sarcastically. "Well if that's the case, then I guess I'll accompany you."

"W-What?" asked Ruby.

"Well, I've been meaning to talk to you about something anyway."

"Like what?"

"Come on." And with that, Weiss grabbed ruby's hand and ran with her off towards the cafeteria. A blush began to creep across Ruby's face at the thought of Weiss holding her hand.

As they reached the cafeteria, it was exactly 3:30 in the morning. They walked up to the counter each ordered a cup of coffee. Ruby ordering her usual, coffee with cream and five sugars. Weiss ordered hers also with cream, but not taking it as sweet as her younger counterpart, only getting two sugars. They then made their way to one of the many tables and sat across from each other.

Ruby was the first to break the silence. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, Yang has been telling me about how your grades have been dropping slightly, soooo I was wondering if you might be willing to accept some help," said Weiss, praying Ruby would say yes. She had secretly been attracted to Ruby for quite some time now and this was the perfect opportunity for her to make a move. " _All it will take will be for Ruby to accept my help and I'll sugar her up to the idea over time. Hopefully, I can convince her…"_

" _Go figure. Yang couldn't keep even the smallest secret. I'll have to have a loooong chat with her later, but what about Weiss? I can't just outright deny her help. That'd make me seem rude or ignorant. Besides, I guess it wouldn't hurt to get help from the smartest girl in class!"_ "Well… If you think it could help, then yeah we can study together after class today," the excitement, and a slight blush, showing on Ruby's face.

" _Is she… Blushing?!"_

Ruby mistook Weiss's surprised expression for one of disgust and immediately covered her head with her hood. " _Oh no! Did she see me blush? Oh no? Oh, crap? What do I do? What do I do?"_

She was suddenly surprised by a hand on hers. "There's no reason to be embarrassed Ruby. Everybody needs a little push from time to time." Ruby turned her head only to be face to face with Weiss. She blushed even more as Weiss wrapped her in an albeit friendly, yet caring hug. "Now, have you finished your coffee?" she said as she grudgingly parted from her younger partner.

"Y-Yeah. Why? What did you have in mind?"

"Well, seeing as we still have five hours until class starts, I was thinking we should go back to the dorm and get some much-needed rest."

"Yeah, you're probably right." As they made their way back to their dorm, they didn't talk much. Both reflecting on the events that had transpired. Ruby was ecstatic to have more time to spend with Weiss. " _I mean how exactly did this even happen? One minute I'm thinking about how cu-... Damnit! There I go again! Why do my thoughts always seem to come back to that anymore?! I mean she is pretty, but I've never even thought about anyone that way; let alone a girl. Then again, I can't help but feel all giddy inside when I'm around her. I can't wait until this afternoon!"_ She couldn't help but smile.

Weiss's thoughts, however, were focussed on something a bit different. " _Why couldn't I ask her? It was a perfect time and I blew it. What if she was wanting me to? Is she upset with me?"_ She quickly glanced over at her younger teammate and realized that Ruby was smiling. " _That's good. At least she seems happy. Her innocence is one of the things I find truly enticing about her. Not to mention the fact that she's extremely cute. I'll just have to ask her when the time is right."_ And with that thought sealed in her mind, they reached their dorm. They went to their respective beds and laid down.

"Goodnight Ruby."

"Goodnight Weiss."

Half an hour passed and Ruby still couldn't get any sleep. Her thoughts began to drift towards that place she knew all too well. _"If only I knew how to make Weiss notice me… You know what? I wish I could crawl into bed with her and sleep in her arms. You know what? I'm going to try it."_

"Weiss, are you awake?"

"Yes Ruby, I am. Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking… That it might be easier it might be easier to sleep if we had someone to sleep next to." her face beginning to become warm from a blush.

Weiss was instantly the shade of Ruby's cloak. "W-What? What are you suggesting?" said Weiss, trying her best not to sound too eager.

"Well, I was wondering if, just for the night, we could lay together in the same bed? I hear that cuddling makes it easier to fall asleep, and as neither of us has anyone to cuddle with maybe you and I could…"

"F-Fine. Get down here you dolt, but don't try anything else." Weiss said, trying to sound as distant as possible, even though on the inside, she wanted nothing more than to hold Ruby in her arms and never let go.

"I won't I promise!" Ruby didn't care that her eagerness showed. She was getting to share a bed with the person whom she had wanted to be with for quite some time. She climbed down from her bed above Weiss's and crawled under the sheets of the heiress.

"And just what do you think will come of this?" Weiss asked, trying to since Ruby's intentions.

"Well, I just thought that it would benefit the both of us. Neither of us has someone to embrace, and I often get quite lonely. I had a feeling that you do too. Am I wrong?"

"No. You're not wrong. Of course, I get lonely, but I have no way of dealing with that. Everybody thinks I'm cold and heartless. In fact, I don't have many friends outside of Teams RWBY and JNPR."

"Well, then we both need this. We're teammates. That means we help each other in their time of need, and it just so happens, we both need somebody to hold. May I?"

"May you what?" said Weiss, somewhat nervous, yet also excited.

"Do this." And with that, Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss's waist and pulled her close.

A blush started creeping across Weiss's face. "Yes, you may. Did you really have to even ask that question?"

"Yes, because I respect you, Weiss. Everything I do, I think 'What would Weiss do' first."

Weiss turned to face her. "That's really sweet of you Ruby. I didn't know that you felt that way about me."

"Of course, I do! Others might not see you this way, but when I look at you, I don't see a cold, hateful, distant 'ice queen', I see a loving, thoughtful, smart, beautiful snow princess.

"Y-You think I'm b-beautiful?"

"Well duh! You're gorgeous." Ruby asked, giving a small compliment. "But enough talking. We should probably try to get some sleep. That is if you still want to cuddle…" she inquired, somewhat hopeful.

"Of course, I do you dolt! You're probably right, though. We should probably get some sleep…" her last sentence drawn out by a big yawn. With that, Weiss, too, wrapped her arms around Ruby and faded off to sleep.

* * *

"Ssshhh. Don't be so loud. You'll wake them up."

"But they're so cute!" said Yang, just a little too loud.

Ruby and Weiss started to stir. Ruby was the first to open her eyes. She lay there and looked caringly in her teammate's eyes. "Ngh… Good morning Ruby." Then she realized Yang looming over them. "And what exactly are you looking at, Yang?"

"What do you think Ice Queen? What are you and Ruby doing in the same bed?"

Ruby was the first to find her voice. "Well, during the night, I had a nightmare, so I asked if I could climb into bed with her." She got a look from Weiss. She wasn't ungrateful about the cover-up, but how could Ruby use such a childish excuse.

"Y-Yeah. That's what happened"

"Then why, pray tell, are you guys wrapped in each other's arms? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were dating."

"What? No. It's exactly as I said. I'm going to change!" and with that, Ruby went into the restroom.

"We should get JNPR and all get breakfast before class." said Blake, trying to take the attention off of Weiss.

"That sounds like a great idea!" said Weiss. She sent a look of silent thanks towards Blake.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ruby stepped out of the bathroom only to get pulled by her sister and out into the hall. Yang knocked on JNPR's door and was greeted by Pyrrha.

"Hello, Yang. Ruby. What brings you here this fine morning?"

"Well, we were wondering if you all wanted to go get breakfast with us."

"As it just so happens, I was just getting ready to go get you guys. Ren made pancakes for us all and I wanted to see if you guys would join us."

"Sounds awesome." Yang was the first to enter the room, followed by the rest of her team.

"Hey Jaune, can I talk to you about something in the hall for a minute?"

"Uh…sure Ruby." The two stepped into the hallway, making sure the door was closed behind them. "So what was it you needed to talk to me about?"

"Well, it's about something that happened last night… I kind of fell asleep with Weiss."

"W-What do you mean?"

"She and I got a coffee at about 3 A.M. this morning. We sat and talked for a while, and when we came back to the dorm, I convinced her to let me sleep with her…"

"Why did you want to tell me?"

"Well, I need your help with something." A blush began to creep across her face.

"What do you need help with?"

"I need your advice. I really like Weiss, but I have no idea how she feels about me. What if she doesn't feel the same way about me? I've never even gone on a date. Let alone ask someone out. What do I do Jaune? Please help me." Ruby said with tears welling in her eyes.

"Calm down Ruby it'll be alright. If you feel this strongly about her, then you should definitely ask her, but I would suggest that you wait until you can get her alone."

"Right. So you seriously think I should ask her? What if she says no? What would happen to our friendship? What if she hates me?"

"Ruby calm down. Even if she does say no, which I doubt she will, there's no way that she would hate you. You two are best friends. Just take it into consideration. Is that all you needed?"

"Yeah. Now we should probably get back before Nora eats all the syrup again."

"Hey, Jaune?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime." And with that, they returned to the room and to eat their breakfast.

"So Ren, when are you and Nora going to go on a date?" Yang said, trying to get a reaction, which she did. Nora blushed really bad and Ren couldn't stifle a blush himself.

"W-We're not together together. Right Ren?"

"Well… I have been meaning to talk to you, and I guess now's as good a time as any."

"W-What do you mean?" Nora had now turned an entirely new shade of red.

"Well, I was actually wondering if you would like to accompany me to dinner and a movie this Friday."

"L-Like a date?"

"Yes, Nora a date."

"Yes! Yes! Oh my God yes! I've been waiting for you to ask me for years!" With that, Nora threw her arms around Ren and wouldn't let go.

"Congratulations guys!"

"Finally!"

"I was wondering when you guys would get together."

"It's about time."

"Umm… Guys? It's 8:50. We should probably get going."

"Yeah see you later." And with that, they said their goodbyes and headed off to class.

* * *

 **Hello! This is the first chapter of my first fanfic. I really hope you all liked it! I'm open to accepting constructive criticism!**

 **Please follow and favorite if you liked and I will see you in the next installment!**


	2. A Talk to Change a Life

**RWBY=Normal. Hello again! Writing these is a blast and I want to thank everybody who read my previous chapter! I had no idea that it would do so well and I am extremely grateful. Join me as Team RWBY starts to notice some changes in each other.**

* * *

"I have a special surprise for you today students." Professor Port had been speaking about his younger self for the past thirty minutes. This statement, however, caught Ruby's, as well as Weiss's attention. "I need two people for today's grimm encounter. Not just one. Do I have any volunteers? Ah. Ms. Schnee, I knew I could count on you."

" _I should volunteer too. That way I can show her my skills. This will also make it where I can ensure her safety."_ Ruby quickly raised her hand, a fire in her eyes. "Professor, I would like to volunteer as well." She saw Weiss look at her, but she couldn't tell whether it was a look of pride or admiration.

" _She's gonna do it too? I can't say I'm surprised, but she normally stays out of these things."_ Still, Weiss couldn't help be a little worried. " _What if she gets hurt? Wait. No. She can handle herself, and if she gets cornered, I'll be there to save her."_

"Excellent Ms. Rose. It's great to see that I at least have some students that care." With that, he cleared his throat to wake up Yang and a few others.

"H-Huh! I'm up! I'm up!" Yang said shooting out of her chair bringing laughter from the entire class.

"Your opponent today will be an Alpha Beowolf. You will need to work together to take down the beast. Keep in mind; if it injures any of your classmates, you two will both get an F for the week."

"What?! That's not fair."

"Fret not dear girl! I have full faith that you and your partner will complete this task, for a positive incentive is stronger than a negative. I have spoken with Ozpin to arrange an award. Therefore, if you two kill the Alpha Beowolf without it harming anyone other than you two, you will get a 100 in all classes for the next week, meaning you get the week off."

" _That's enough to raise my grade! Wait, if my grade improves, I won't be able to study with Weiss. Maybe it could get loose… No! My responsibilities as a huntress are more important."_

"Begin!" With that, Port released the Alpha. Ruby was instantly upon the Beowolf with Crescent Rose. In between Ruby's slashes, Weiss would strike with Myrtenaster. They not only kept it from hitting another student, but they kept it in the same spot until it's demise only thirty-four seconds into the fight.

"Excellent young ladies! A truly remarkable feat for first years. Enjoy your week off."

Without thinking, Ruby ran over to Weiss and gave her the biggest bear hug she'd ever given anybody. "P-Put me down you dolt!"

"Come on Weiss! Follow me. I want to use this time for something special." Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand, and before anybody could even congratulate them, they were gone.

" _Oh, I am going to kick their butts when I get back to the dorm."_ Yang was not only angry with them but angry at herself for not being attentive enough to accept the offer herself.

* * *

"Ruby where are you taking me? We've been walking for twenty minutes."

"Nuh-uh! It's a surprise. Don't worry; we're almost there." Sure enough, Ruby came to an abrupt stop in front of an unmarked door.

"What is this place?" Weiss was beginning to become slightly worried at Ruby's actions.

"Well, I talked to Ozpin to find a place where we could study without being bothered and he showed me this room. Ruby had something in her hand. Upon further inspection, Weiss realized that it was a key.

"So nobody will be able to bother us?" Weiss began to feel very excited. _"Being alone with Ruby undisturbed and no class for a week? This is the best day ever!"_

"Nope! This is the only key. We'll be completely alone." Ruby opened the door to reveal the real reason she wanted to be undisturbed. The inside of the room was shrouded in red light. Roses were in vases all around the room, and in the center was an elegant table with two chairs to match. The table was arranged in proper order with a dish for each of the two on opposite sides, and the centerpiece was vase which contained a single white rose.

"What is this Ruby?" asked Weiss, the shock clearly showing on her face. "And how is the food warm?"

"This is in thanks to you helping me study, and as for your second question, I had the chefs make it about ten minutes ago in preparation for lunch. However, since we got out of class early, it serves as both thanks for helping me and a celebration of our week off."

"Are you sure that's what this is about?" " _Does she like me? This seems almost like a date. It's quite extravagant."_

"Y-Yeah. We rarely spend time together and I thought you would like this."

"This is very well thought out for you. I'm impressed. Very well, let us proceed with lunch then." Weiss said as she walked with Ruby over to the table.

Ruby was smiling from ear to ear as she pulled Weiss's chair out for her. " _Yay! She bought that this was just about the studying. Now I can proceed with the real plan to make her fall for me."_

"So which class is it that you're having trouble in?"

"Professor Port. I just can't stay awake in his class. How do you do it, Weiss?"

"Me? I just make sure to drink a lot of coffee to keep me wired throughout the school day. In fact, that's why I went with you this morning. Well, also to get a chance to spend time together without everybody butting in."

"You want to spend time with me too?" Ruby said, sounding a little too surprised.

"Of course, I do you dolt! You're my best friend. You were the first person to actually care about me when I arrived at Beacon." Weiss began to feel a blush start. " _She looks so beautiful in this red light. Maybe I should change the subject. She looks uncomfortable."_ "Are you okay Ruby? You seem awfully jittery."

"Yeah. I'm cool. Wow! Classes are about to get out. We should head back to the dorm before they get back." They both got up to go to their dorm. Ruby had one thing in mind, however, and she couldn't hold back. "Hey, Weiss? One more thing."

"Yes, Ruby? Wha-?" At that moment, Ruby hugged Weiss as close as possible but also gentle as to show that this was more than just a hug to her.

Weiss was happy but altogether shocked. " _Don't get your hopes up Weiss! This is probably just a friendly hug. She wouldn't be that straightforward if she actually liked you. Right?"_

" _I can't believe it! I finally made my move! Wait… She doesn't look happy. She just looks shocked. Oh no! Did I mess it up?"_

"I…I…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Now let's head back. They'll get suspicious. Oh, and Ruby?"

"Y-Yes Weiss?" Ruby managed to whimper out, saddened at the thought of ruining her chances.

"Let's have lunch here again tomorrow."

"S-Sure!" After Ruby locked the door, they walked to the dorm together. " _Maybe she does like me after all."_

" _I might just be able to get her to like me after all! She's looked so happy ever since I asked her to have lunch with me again, tomorrow."_

They arrived at the dorm and sat down and talked until Yang and Blake got back.

"Hey, guys! How's your day off been?" Yang said with a twinge of jealousy.

"It was wonderful." said Weiss as she smiled at Ruby.

"Epic!" Ruby said as she returned a smile back at Weiss.

"Ruby are you ready to study?"

"What? But we don't even have class this week," she replied, disdain clearly showing on her face.

"You're right. We don't. That is why we will only study for half as long as normal each day. Now, let's get to it so we can have time to do something afterward."

"Okay…" So they went to work studying about the creatures of Grimm. Weiss would ask Ruby a random question about a creature of Grimm, and if she got a question right, she got a cookie. By the time it was almost over, Ruby was full of energy from the sugar.

"Borbatusk's main weakness?"

"Psh. That's easy. They have no armor on their stomach."

"Very good Ruby. Oh! Would you look at the time." Sure enough, an hour had passed since they had started.

"So we can stop for the day?"

"Yes Ruby, we can stop for the day. So what do you want to do?" " _Hopefully, she wants to hang out. I want to spend more time with her."_

"Well, I think I'm going to take a bath. My brain feels like it's going to explode." Ruby said while waving her hands to signify an explosion.

" _Damn. Well, I need some advice anyways. I don't know what my next move should be."_ "Okay. Have fun. I'm going to get a drink. Would either of you two care to join me?" she said as she signaled to Yang and Blake.

"Sure I'll go." said the cat faunus.

"I'll stay here and wait for Ruby. She and I had plans for tonight."

"Okay. We'll see you two later."

* * *

Weiss and Blake:

Blake and Weiss left the room and started heading toward the cafeteria for a drink. They arrived in the cafeteria and got their drinks. Blake got a cup of freshly brewed tea, and Weiss got her usual coffee. Weiss led Blake to a table in a secluded corner of the cafeteria. " _I need to get her advice. She's so knowledgeable. Surely she'll know what to do."_

"Are you alright Weiss? You seem distant." Weiss had been staring off into the distance for about five minutes and Blake was beginning to become worried.

Weiss was instantly broken out of her trance at the voice of her friend. "Y-Yeah, I'm alright. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Would you care to talk about it?"

"Do you promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

"What's said here stays between us right?"

"Of course."

"Well, let's say I liked someone… How would I go about asking them out?"

"I…Uh…Wasn't expecting that. Who is it?"

"Uh…"

"Oh come on. Don't be like that. Is it Jaune?"

"What?! Gross! No!"

"Cardin?"

"Again, gross!"

"Is it a boy?"

"..." Weiss was silent.

"Oh. So it's a girl?" said Blake a bit surprised.

"Y-Yeah," Weiss said with a blush creeping across her face.

"Is it someone on our team?"

Again Weiss sat in silence. Feeling as if she were being judged by her teammate.

"Is it Y-Yang?" Blake was somewhat nervous. " _What do I do? It isn't me is it? I don't want to hurt her. I like Yang. Then again, it could be Ruby."_

"N-No."

"So it's Ruby?"

"Yes. It's Ruby."

"Well, what are you going to do about it then?"

"What am I going to do? I don't know if she feels the same way. I really want to ask her, but every time I have a chance, I end up chickening out."

"Well, since you have the week off, spend as much time together as possible. You might be able to figure it out by her actions."

"That sounds like a perfect idea. I might take her to lunch tomorrow."

"And if you need it, you can always ask me for help."

"Thanks, Blake. It means a lot. Well, we should probably start heading back."

* * *

Ruby and Yang:

"Ruby are you okay in there? You've been in the bath for quite a while." It had been over an hour since Blake and Weiss left and they already missed the movie. Ruby hadn't even come out of the bathroom once. "Ruby answer me."

"Y-Yeah I'm alright…" Ruby had been crying. Yang could hear it in her voice.

"Ruby don't lie to me. Now get out here and talk to me about it."

"Okay." sniveled Ruby.

Sure enough, Yang heard the bathtub draining and a few minutes later, Ruby stepped out of the bathroom puffy-eyed and very withdrawn. "Now, sit down and talk about it with me." They walked over and sat on Yang's bed. "So, what's troubling ya sis?"

"Well, let's just say that I liked someone. I'd try to act on it, but I don't know how they feel about me."

"Wow. I didn't expect this from ya sis. You always say that you don't have time for boys. Well, if you like this person, then act on those feelings. The worst they can do is shoot you down, but who on Remnant would ever do that to my beautiful little sister."

"Thanks, sis. I'll try and bring it up the next time I get her alone." Ruby said, but it was already too late to cover up the mistake.

"Wait. Did I just hear you right? You like a girl?!"

"Um…Umm…Uh? If I was, would that be wrong?" Ruby asked, afraid that her sister wouldn't approve.

"There's nothing wrong with it. I just never expected you to swing that way. In fact, I thought you would end up with Jaune."

"Ewwwwwwwwww! We're just friends. End of story!"

"So who is it? We both know I'll find out one way or another, so you might as well just tell me."

"Do you promise not to laugh at me?"

"Why would I laugh?"

"Yang!"

"Okay, I promise! Jeez!"

"Okay…It's Weiss. I realized I had feelings for her a couple of months now. I finally decided to make a move today and hug her, but I couldn't read her expression well enough to tell what she was thinking afterward."

"Well, try it again when I'm nearby. That way, I can see her expression."

"No offense sis, but that's a terrible idea."

"Aww. I wanted to take a picture."

"And that is why it's a terrible idea."

"Fine. Just be yourself, and if you find the perfect moment, just ask her."

"So…Do you like anybody sis?" Ruby had known for a while that Yang was a lesbian. In fact, she came out when Ruby was thirteen. She also knew very well who Yang liked. It was way more than obvious that Yang liked Blake. " _From the nicknames to her always wanting to be with Blake; if I didn't know any better I'd say she was head over heels for Blake."_

"Well, now that you mention it, I do kind of have a crush on somebody."

"Is it…Blake?" Ruby asked with a large grin on her face.

"H-How did you know? Am I that obvious?"

"No." " _I shouldn't upset her seeing as she did just help me out."_ "It's just that I know when you like someone sis. Plus you call her _**your**_ kitty cat. That kind of gave it away. Yang, you should follow your own advice as well. If you like her, just ask her out."

"It's not that simple."

"Yang yes it is! You just said it yourself when you were telling me how to approach Weiss. It's just as simple as being yourself. You'll be alright."

"Fine, but if she rejects me I'll kick your butt."

"Gotcha, but I seriously doubt she's going to reject you. You two are perfect for each other. Not to mention, she doesn't seem to mind you calling her your kitty cat."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm glad we had this talk Ruby."

"I'm glad too."

* * *

RWBY:

Just then, Blake and Weiss returned from the cafeteria.

"Hey, guys how'd it go?"

"Ruby took too long in the bath, so we missed the movie. We've just been in here talking. You were gone awfully long for just getting drinks. How'd it go?

"It went well. We had a few drinks in the cafeteria and talked for a bit."

"It's getting pretty late. We should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Hey, Blake do you want to _**cat nap**_!" Yang said jokingly. She was surprised by Blake's reaction. Instead of a glare, she was given a more caring look.

"You know what you and Ruby can get some sleep, Weiss. I'm taking Yang out." the cat faunus said, winking at Weiss.

"Awesome!"

"But it's a school night!" Weiss said in disapproval.

"So. This is long overdue. You and Ruby stay here and enjoy some alone time." This caused both Weiss and Ruby to blush. They both wanted alone time, but it seemed almost as if Blake expected them to do something _wrong_. "We'll see you two later." As soon as they left the room, Blake's true intentions were revealed when she surprised Yang with a soft, tender kiss. "Now, let's go have some real fun."

"Ruby?"

"Yes, Weiss?"

"Since they probably won't be back until morning, do you maybe want to cuddle again?"

Ruby hugged her, happy as could be. "I would love that Weiss."

* * *

 **Will Ruby and Weiss get together? What do Blake and Yang do on their night out? Plus a special appearance. All of this; next time on Petals in the Snow!**


	3. An Unspoken Complication

**Hello again! Thanks to everyone who has read my story thus far! This chapter will be very fluffy with a lot of Bumblebee and a few WhiteRose moments. So, without further ado, I present chapter three.**

* * *

" _Italics is a thought."_

" _ **Bold and Italics is a whisper."**_

* * *

Blake and Yang:

"Where are we going?"

"Well, first, let's go pay a visit to Junior."

"Ooh. I like this side of you, Blake."

"Really now? Well, take in as much as you can get." Blake winked at Yang then took her hand. "Now come on. Let's enjoy as much of the night as we can."

They walked out of their dorm hall and over to Yang's bike. "Now hold on tight," Yang said as seductively as possible.

"You know I will, but let's get going. I have big plans for tonight."

"Really now, Kitty Cat? Then let's get going." With that, they sped off on the bike in the direction of Vale.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss:

"Hurry up and get out of the bath Ruby! I still need to take one before we go to bed."

"I'll be out in a minute!"

"You said that twenty minutes ago!" Just then the door opened and Ruby stepped out in her pajamas.

"See! One minute." giggled Ruby. "The tub's all your's. I'll wait for you out here."

"Okay, you dolt." Weiss couldn't help but smile as she walked into the bathroom. " _We have the room to ourselves tonight. We can do anything we want!"_ Weiss got the bath running and undressed. She sat in the tub and contemplated whether to try something that night. " _I mean, we probably won't be bothered all night. What could be the harm in it? There's always the chance that she doesn't like me, but it can't hurt to try, right?"_

Just then, she heard a faint knock at the door. "W-Weiss are you okay in there? You've been in the bath for almost an hour."

" _Wait. Really? I must have been so lost in thought that I didn't even notice the water becoming cooler."_ "Yes, I'm alright Ruby thanks. I'll be out in a minute." Weiss got her pajamas on and stepped out of the bathroom to see her teammate sitting patiently on the heiress's bed?

"Did you have a nice bath, Weiss?"

"Yes. It was quite relaxing. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What's up with you and Jaune?"

"What are you saying, Weiss?!"

"Well, are you two a couple?"

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww! Noooo! We're friends. That's it! Why does everyone keep asking me that? What? Do you like him or something?"

"Oh god no. I was just wondering because you two always seem to be hanging out. I thought you guys might be together. Hehe."

"Well, we're not." After a considerable period of silence, Ruby decided to speak again. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well, the thing is, I've never had a boyfriend and wouldn't want one." " _Why am I about to tell her this? If this gets out, I'll be shunned. But then again, I feel like I can trust her. She's never given me a reason not to. Oh well. I might as well get it over with._ " After a brief moment to calm her nerves, she got it off of her chest. "I'm not into boys I'm into girls. Hee hee."

"R-Really? I would never have guessed. You were raised in such a proper and well-known family. It must've been so hard to hide your true self from them." She paused for a moment, then spoke again in a brighter tone. "So you haven't dated anyone?"

"Nope."

"So you haven't ever kissed someone?"

"N-No, I haven't," Weiss said as she turned her head to hide her embarrassment.

"What's wrong Weiss?" asked Ruby, genuinely concerned.

"Well, now that my secret's out, I'm afraid that people will think less of me."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Weiss. But if you want, we can just keep this between us. Does that sound good? Oh, and if it makes you feel any better, I've never kissed anybody either." They sat in longing silence for several minutes until Ruby finally broke it. "Hey, Weiss?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Do you think…that maybe we…could…"

"That we could what Ruby?" " _Is she asking what I think she's asking?"_

"T-That we could…kiss?" A blush had now fully enveloped Ruby's face.

"Wh-What?" "Yes! She wants to kiss me too. Wait. _What if this was one of those things just to get it out of the way?"_

"Well, seeing as neither of us has kissed anyone I thought you might want to. It might be strange, but-" Ruby was cut off as Weiss leaned in and kissed her. They stopped only when their need for air became too great. Ruby leaned back in for another kiss. Weiss did too, this time cupping the back of Ruby's head. After parting, Weiss laid down and raised the covers for Ruby to as well.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"That was…nice," Weiss smiled at her younger teammate before wrapping her arms around Ruby and falling asleep in the younger's embrace.

* * *

Blake and Yang:

Blake and Yang walked up to the bar. "Welcome to my club. What can I do for-...Oh? It's you. What do you want Blondie?"

"Strawberry Sunrise."

"I'll take a White Russian with milk instead of cream." She smiled at the bartender.

"Here you are ladies."

"Thank you." Blake was a lot more polite when it came to drinking. Yang, however, had downed her first one before Blake had been able to thank the bartender.

"Yang you should really take it slow tonight. We still have other plans after this."

"Yeah, okay. I'll only have three." Yang downed the next glass then smiled at the cat faunus.

"We'll each one more, then we'll be leaving. I think this should be enough to cover it." Blake handed the barkeep enough to cover the tab. "And this is to keep us being here discreet," she said as she handed him an extra fifty dollars.

"Okaaay."

"Where to now, Kitty Cat?"

"Let's head to that new cafe in town. I hear it's really good."

"Sounds like a plan. Where is it?"

"It's only a few minutes away. Now, let's go before they close." They drove off on Yang's bike in the direction of the coffee shop.

They arrived at the coffee shop at just after eleven. They walked through the doors only to be greeted by a familiar face. "Welcome to CFVY's Café. How may I help you? Oh? Hello, Blake. Yang. What can I get for you this evening?"

"Oh? Velvet, I didn't know you guys owned a coffee shop."

"Yeah. We put our money together and bought it during summer break. We've worked here in our off-time ever since. Hee hee."

"That's awesome! Well, I think I'll have a cup of tea."

"And for you Yang?"

"I'll have the same." She and Blake took a seat at the nearest table. "Hey, Blake?"

"Yes, Yang?"

"How long do you think we can keep our relationship a secret?"

"Well…We don't need to anymore, really. I just wanted to make sure we would work out before letting everyone know because I didn't want us to be the center of attention if it didn't."

"R-Really? That's a relief because Ruby seems to have picked up on the fact that I like you."

"How'd that happen?"

"I'm not sure, but she's expecting me to ask you out sometime soon," she replied earning a disapproving look from her teammate. "Listen; if she hears that we're together, the most she'll do is when and where it happened. We can just say it happened here. Sound good Kitty Cat?"

"Yeah. I guess that'll work. Just as long as she doesn't ask more questions."

"Here's your tea girls."

"Thank you, Velvet. Would you care to join us?"

"Sure! It's about time for my break anyway." Velvet stepped behind the counter and made herself a grande espresso. She then took a seat with the other two. "So what's up girls?"

Yang looked to Blake for approval, which the cat faunus reluctantly granted. "Well, we kind of have a secret that we've decided to finally reveal."

"Oh? And you decided to tell me first? Very well. What's the secret?"

Before Yang could answer, Blake spoke up. "Yang and I are…" Blake trailed off for a second. She was then reassured by hand on hers. "We're dating," she and Yang said in unison.

"That's awesome. Good for you! How long have you two been together?"

"Two months to the date."

"You remembered?"

"Why do you think I took you out tonight. More importantly, that's why I insisted on funding tonight's affairs. It's sort of a gift to you for the love and care you've given me over the past few months."

"That's so sweet!" exclaimed Yang as she wrapped her partner in a tight hug.

"Wow! I'm surprised I didn't see it sooner. You two are constantly spending time with each other. I guess I just never thought too much into it."

"Hi, Velvet."

"Yatsu!" The rabbit faunus ran over and gave her teammate a hug. Yatsu went behind the counter to get ready to work.

"Wait…What?"

"Oh? You didn't know that Yatsu and I are dating? Wow!"

"When did it happen?"

"Well, it happened pretty soon after the school year started. Cardin was constantly picking on me and you know how I am. Even if people are mean to me, I still try to be nice to them. However, Cardin wouldn't let up. Then, one night Yatsu came up to me and asked me about it. I told him that Cardin wouldn't stop bullying me and he got the angriest I've ever seen him. He said he was going to go have a 'chat' with him." She paused to take a sip of her espresso.

Both Blake and Yang were on the edge of their seats. Yang was the first to speak up. "What happened?"

"When he got back, I tried to get him to tell me what he did to Cardin, but all he said was that Cardin wouldn't be bothering me anymore. That was the last time Cardin ever bothered me. I don't know what Yatsu did to him, but it must have scared him. When I asked Yatsu why he would do that for me, all he would say was that he cared deeply for me. I couldn't figure out what he meant by that. That is, until that night when he asked if I would accompany him to dinner. We've been together ever since."

"That's! So! Romantic!" Yang said, earning a blush from Yatsuhashi.

"Isn't it?"

"Well, I hate to end this, girls, but I'm afraid my break is almost over."

"That's alright Velvet. We've still got one more stop after this." With that, the two got up and started walking towards the door.

"Have a nice night, girls!" Velvet yelled to them from behind. "And make sure to come again!"

"So what's the last thing on our list for the night?" asked Yang a little more seductively than she had meant to.

"W-What are you implying?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we could go back to the dorm and actually 'spend the night' together?"

"Yang you know how I feel about that. I want us to wait until we've been together for longer."

"Don't worry. I won't try anything. I just want to cuddle with my Kitty Cat."

"Umm…I don't know…"

"C'mon! Please," Yang said, trying to sound as seductive as possible.

Blake shivered. " _Why is she so persistent? She knows I want to as much as her, but I have my morals at stake. Then again, what's the harm in just sleeping next to each other?_ " "Alright," said Blake, knowing she had been beaten.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, really," said Blake. "But, if you try anything more, I'm not talking to you for a week."

"A week?" Yang asked, obviously hurt.

"Yes, a week," said Blake, knowing that she had control again. "But that shouldn't be a problem since all you wanted to do is cuddle. Right?" the faunus asked, half expecting her girlfriend to sound crushed.

"Right!" Yang said with an air of confidence. " _It might not be what I 'wanted to do', but it's definitely a start. I can work with this. At least I don't have to hide my affection anymore._ " With that she sped up, knowing that Blake would hold on tighter.

They arrived at the dorm at just after midnight. Yang was the first to walk into the room. " _Oh, this is too good._ " _**"Blake look,"**_ she whispered while pointing at their sleeping teammates. She loved the thought of teasing the two about another shared night.

" _ **Oh. Leave them alone. You can only push it too far, you know. Besides, that's exactly what we're about to be doing anyways."**_

" _ **Yeah, but we're a couple. They're not."**_

" _ **Whatever. Just don't bother them right now. Besides, you have more pressing matters."**_ whispered Blake, whilst winking at Yang. She then took Yang's hand and led her over to the bed. _**"Now, remember what I said?"**_

" _ **Y-Yeah."**_

" _ **I've made one exception."**_

" _ **A-And that is?"**_

" _ **You may do one thing of your choosing as long as you promise to pet my ears when we go to sleep."**_

" _ **That doesn't seem like that much of a price."**_

" _ **Are you complaining?"**_ Blake asked with a questioning glare.

" _ **You want this just as bad as I do, don't you?"**_

" _ **Just hurry up before we lose the entire-"**_ Before she could finish her sentence, Yang cut her off with a long, tender kiss. They only parted when their need for air became too great.

" _ **Oh, and by the way, I won't stop until you tell me to. Just keep that in mind."**_ It was Blake who initiated the next kiss. She pulled her partner closer, strengthening the intensity.

" _ **You know, I'm surprised you're being so tame, Yang. I kind of expected you to try something more extreme."**_

" _ **You're not ready and I'm willing to accept that."**_

" _ **Wow. That's very sweet of you Yang. Thank you."**_

" _ **So…I'll just settle for this,"**_ said Yang as she kissed her faunus girlfriend. This time, however, she slipped her tongue into her unsuspecting partner's mouth. She explored the inside of Blake's mouth with her tongue, prolonging the kiss for as long as she could before finally separating and laying next to the faunus.

" _ **You've *huff* never *huff* kissed me like that *huff* before."**_

" _ **D-Did I do something wrong?"**_

" _ **No. *huff* That was amazing. *huff*" she said with a shiver. "But I *huff* think I've had enough *huff* for now."**_

She got as close to Blake's cat ear before whispering softly _**"Now for me to hold up my end of the bargain."**_ She slightly kissed it before settling into Blake. They laid there in bliss, Yang as close to Blake as possible while she pets her girlfriend's ears.

" _ **I love you, Blake."**_

" _ **I love you too, Yang."**_ With that they fell asleep together.

* * *

RWBY:

Weiss began to stir. "Ngh…" She opened her eyes to be staring back into Ruby's. "Good morning, Ruby."

"Good morning, Weiss." After a moment's pause, Ruby spoke again. "Hey, Weiss?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"What time is it?"

"Almost 8:30 why?"

"That's why," Ruby said as she pointed to their teammates on the bed across from them.

"Well, well. Looks like we're not the only ones who shared a bed last night. Come on Ruby. Let's wake them up," said Weiss with a grin.

"K." Ruby walked over to the pair and kicked the bed. "Hey there, lovebirds!" she said half yelling.

"Hunh?!" Blake and Yang both shot straight out of bed. "R-Ruby? What's up?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just that you two are going to be late for class."

"What?! What time is it?" asked Blake.

"8:30," said Weiss. "Now go get ready and go to class. Oh, and when you get back I want an explanation as to why you two were in the same bed."

"I…Uh."

"Get going!"

"Y-Yeah." With that, Blake and Yang hurried to change into their combat gear and get their hair in order. They rushed out of the dorm at 8:50 followed by Team JNPR across the hall.

"So, what do you want to do today?" asked Ruby.

"Well, I was thinking we could study. These A's might have brought your grade up, but that doesn't count in my book."

"Alriiiight," Ruby said in exasperation.

"Oh, don't take that tone with me. I'm doing this to help you."

"I know." With that, they commenced with studying. This time, however, Weiss changed the routine.

"In order for you to get a cookie, you have to answer ten questions correctly in a row."

"B-But that's so many."

"There has to be some form of goal Ruby. If you get a prize for every correct answer, there isn't any point. Now, you have to get five cookies before I'll allow us to stop for the day. So, if you want to be on time for our lunch today, you better try your hardest."

"I will. Now, let's get started because I am not going to miss lunch." They proceeded with a sense of rushedness, both of them hoping that Ruby would accomplish the task in time. She passed through the Grimm questions with ease, receiving three of the five cookies. When they got to the history questions, however, Ruby began to struggle. Just as she was about to get another cookie, she would always come across a question that she just didn't know the answer to. She finally got the fourth cookie and was down to the last two questions.

"What was the turning point of the Faunus Rights Revolution?"

"The Battle at Fort Castle."

"Yes, Ruby, that's right. Alright, there is fifteen minutes until lunch. If you want us to be there when the food arrives, you need to get this one correct. What was the advantage that the Faunus had in said battle?"

"I…Uh…Oh! Wait! I know this one. Faunus have night vision. The general was inexperienced and attacked them at night. They were outmatched and he was quickly captured."

"That's right Ruby! Here's your cookie. Now let's start heading to the room. I want to be there when the food arrives." With that, they set off. They got there at exactly noon, just as the food arrived. Ruby opened the room and pulled Weiss's chair out for her in one fluid motion.

The chef's set out the trays then took their leave, allowing the two to have some privacy. "So, Weiss…Is there anybody that you're interested in?"

"W-What do you mean?" Weiss asked, shocked by the suddenness of the question.

"Well, is there anybody that you would like to…maybe…go on a date with?" Ruby said this slowly so as to feel out Weiss's reaction just in case she had offended her.

"Well, I mean I have put a little bit of thought into it."

"Would you mind telling me?" Ruby asked, her curiosity peaked. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Well…I've thought about Pyrrha, but I'm pretty sure she's in love with Jaune. I could always try for Coco, but she's way too cool. She probably wouldn't even give me a chance." She paused for a moment to ponder whether or not to continue. "There is one more person I really want to ask, but it's silly. There's no way they'd ever feel the same."

"Who is it? It can't be wrong if it's how you truly feel." This was answered by silence. Ruby began to feel a fire light inside of her. She wasn't going to let Weiss hide her true self anymore. "Weiss. Please."

"Well…I wouldn't mind if…I'd kind of like to go on a date with you, actually."

Ruby was silent for a moment. Her mind was racing so fast that she couldn't form words. " _Is this really happening? I must be dreaming. I've waited so long for this moment._ " Ruby calmed down so as to make an attempt to reply. "R-Really?" was all she could muster, however.

" _She doesn't feel the same way. What do I do? I've wanted this for so long and she doesn't feel the same way?_ " "I knew it was stupid…"

"Weiss, I…"

"I need to go," Weiss said, fighting back the tears. She quickly got up from her seat and ran out of the room before Ruby could stop her.

A tear fell from Ruby's eye. "Weiss…I w-wanted to tell you that I like you too. I w-wanted to tell you that I would love to go on a date with you." More tears fell onto her skirt. "Why couldn't I just say it? Why couldn't I just tell you how I feel?" Ruby couldn't move. All she could do was sit there and cry. She wanted to chase after Weiss, but how could she face her, after she had neglected to tell Weiss her feelings were requited. " _I need to go find Yang. Maybe she'll know how to fix this._ "

* * *

 **This chapter took a slightly different turn than I had originally planned it to, but even so, I think it turned out pretty well. As always, if you liked the chapter please follow/favorite/review. I could always use the feedback.**

 **Will Ruby and Weiss ever get together? What does Jaune have planned? Plus, a special surprise arrives from home. All of this in the next installment of Petals in the Snow!**


	4. The Preparation

**I'd like to take this time to thank everybody for this awesome experience. I never thought my story would get this much attention. Now, without further ado, here's chapter 4.**

* * *

Ruby sped through the hallways at top speed. " _It's lunchtime. Yang should be in the cafeteria._ " She burst through the cafeteria doors and ran straight to their usual table.

"Oh my gosh! Ruby are you okay?"

"Y-Y-Yang? I need your help." sobbed Ruby. People were beginning to stare towards the now crying girl that stood before them.

"Ruby calm down. Everything will be alright."

"No, it's not! I really need your help! I messed everything up." she sobbed.

"Do you want to go somewhere else and talk?"

"Y-Y-Yes." Ruby was now crying uncontrollably. Yang led her out of the cafeteria and out to one of the many balconies that the school housed.

"Now what's wrong Ruby? Try and calm down."

"But I can't…Please, Yang! I need your help! I think I messed things up with…With Weiss." Ruby again broke into tears.

"With Weiss? What happened?"

"Well, we were having lunch together. We got on the topic of relationships and I asked her if she liked. After listing a few other people, she said that she wanted to go on a date with me."

"That's great! That's what you want isn't it?"

"It isn't great! When she said it, I froze. I didn't know how to respond…and she stormed off. Please, Yang! I don't know how to fix this."

"She really means a lot to you. Doesn't she?"

"Y-Yes she does."

"Then go talk to her. She obviously wants to be with you, so go talk to her."

"But I hurt her. What if she doesn't want to talk to me? Oh god! What if she hates me?"

"Ruby don't be ridiculous. Weiss doesn't hate you. She's just hurt. You're the only one that can fix this. Now go talk to her."

"But I don't know where she is."

"Check the dorm. That's where I'd go if I were upset." Just then, the bell rang. "Oh, crap! I need to go. I can't be late again. I'll get extra readings. Just go talk to her. That's the best thing you can do. Bye Ruby. I'll talk to you after class." Yang began walking to Oobleck's class. "Oh, and Ruby?"

"Yes, Yang?"

"Just be your quirky self," said Yang with a smirk. "And I'm going to want a full report of what happened later."

"O-Okay. Thanks, sis." Ruby started the ten-minute walk to the dorm room. " _Calm down Ruby. Just be yourself. You've wanted this for too long to let it slip away._ " Ruby became lost in thought. She began to reminisce upon the many moments that she and Weiss had shared. She reached the dorm and was reaching for the knob, but was stopped in her tracks.

" _I-Is she crying? Oh no. I must have hurt her really badly._ " "W-Weiss?" inquired Ruby as she entered the room. "Can we please talk about what happened?"

"What is there to talk about? I was stupid. I shouldn't have even asked. Just leave me be."

"No."

"W-What?"

"Weiss, you've got it all wrong. You weren't stupid to ask. In fact, I was the one who was stupid. I got so flustered when you told me that you wanted to go on a date with me that I couldn't speak. I've wanted to do this for a while now."

"Do what Ru-" Just then, Ruby pulled Weiss into a tight and passionate kiss. A blush began to creep across the heiress's face. They reluctantly parted only when the two had run out of air. "Ruby…I never knew."

"Well, you do now."

"So…about the date…"

Ruby wrapped Weiss in a tender hug. "I'd love to," said Ruby, earning a smile from her teammate. "So what do you want to do for the date?"

"Well…There is this new restaurant in Vale that I thought you might like. I was wondering if you would like to go tonight."

"Sounds lovely. So what do we do until then? It's only one."

"Well…" the heiress said as she slightly drug her foot across the ground in front of her. "Would you like to take a nap?"

"Mmm…I don't know…"

"What if you were to take a nap with me…" said Weiss with a wink.

"Hee hee! That's an idea I can get behind," said Ruby as she returned a wink. She took the heiress's hand in hers and walked with her over to the bed. "Now let's get to it." Ruby pulled Weiss onto the bed where she wrapped her arms and legs around her younger teammate. "Wow, Weiss. This is…new."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away."

Weiss began to pull away, but Ruby stopped her. She grabbed Weiss's hand and pulled the heiress tighter. "No, no. Don't be sorry." They fell asleep, Weiss's body curled around Ruby's, both of them in total bliss at the idea of being in the other's arms.

* * *

" _I really hope Ruby's okay. She seemed extremely torn up at lunch time._ " Yang hadn't been able to focus since her talk with Ruby. " _Was she able to smooth things over with Weiss? Maybe I should talk to Blake about it. We might have to do so major damage control._ " The final bell rang, sending a wave of relief through the blonde. "Come on Blake. Let's go. I need to talk to you about something."

"O-Okay." Before she could stand up, Yang had grabbed her hand and began running off towards the balcony that she and Ruby had gone to earlier.

"What was that about?" asked Jaune, utterly dumbfounded, earning a shrug from his teammates.

Blake was beginning to become annoyed with the long walk. "Where are you taking me, Yang?"

"Somewhere that we won't be bothered. Don't worry. We're almost there." Yang stopped and opened the doors to the balcony. "Here we are."

"Why exactly did we have to walk fifteen minutes just to go to a balcony?" asked Blake, clearly not amused. "There are plenty of other balconies that would've worked just as well."

"It just felt right. This is where I talked to Ruby earlier. That's actually what I was needing to talk to you about."

"What about her?"

"Well, she and Weiss were having lunch together and Weiss sort of revealed that she liked her."

"She did?!" asked Blake, somewhat surprised that Weiss actually went through with it. "How did Ruby respond?"

"Well, she didn't get enough time to respond. Weiss ran off before she could."

"This is bad," commented Blake, concerned for her teammates. "Where is she now?"

"Ruby? I told her to go talk to Weiss and try and smooth things over, but I don't know how that went. I haven't heard from her since lunch."

"Well, what do we do now?"

"I guess we go to the dorm and see how it went. I just hope she's okay. She was really distraught when I talked to her earlier."

After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the room. She opened the door and a wave of relief shot over her. " _ **Hey, Blake,**_ " said Yang as she pointed at her sleeping teammates. " _ **Looks like we don't have to do damage control after all.**_ "

The cat faunus blushed and looked at Yang. " _ **Well, since they're cuddling, do you maybe want to?**_ "

" _ **You've been awfully clingy lately,**_ " commented Yang with a smile. " _ **Are you alright? Has something been bothering you?**_ "

" _ **No. Not really. It's just that I realized how little time we actually spend together.**_ "

" _ **If that's the case, we can spend the rest of the night cuddling, then. If that's what you want of course.**_ "

" _ **That sounds amazing.**_ " said the faunus before planting a soft, tender kiss on her girlfriend's lips. " _ **So let's get to it.**_ " Blake grabbed Yang's hand and led her over to their bunk. After sitting down on her bed, she pulled her girlfriend down on top of her.

" _ **Woah. Someone's a bit excited. Are you sure you only want to cuddle?**_ " asked Yang with a wink.

" _ **Maybe this will answer your question.**_ " Blake kissed her again, this time pressuring slightly with her tongue to show her true intentions.

" _ **I see,**_ " said Yang with a grin. " _ **Then let's get this started.**_ " Yang wrapped her arms around Blake and pulled herself closer.

" _ **Yang?**_ "

" _ **Yes, Kitty Cat?"**_ asked Yang before she leaned in for another passionate kiss.

" _ **Well, it's just that…**_ " she was cut off by another passionate kiss. " _ **Yang!**_ " The blonde reluctantly paused to allow Blake to speak.

" _ **Yes, babe?**_ " asked Yang, sending shivers down Blake's spine.

" _ **It's just that I was hoping that I could be the dominant one this time.**_ "

" _ **I…Uh…**_ "

" _ **Here,**_ " said Blake as she rolled Yang onto her back. " _ **Let me show you how fun it is to receive.**_ " Blake pulled herself into Yang, savoring a sweet, tender kiss.

" _ **W-Wow Blake. Just how far are you planning to g-**_ " Yang's sentence was cut short as Blake rushed into a kiss, the surprise allowing for her to slip her tongue through the blonde's defenses.

" _ **You'll just have to wait and see.**_ "

"What…did I…just see?" asked Weiss with a disgusted look on her face.

"I…Uh…What all d-did you see?" A blush was creeping across Blake's face.

"I saw enough! I want an explanation! Now!"

"I-It's not that big of a deal Weiss," said Yang. "We just thought we'd have a little bit of fun. We thought you were asleep."

"We were, but Ruby and I have plans tonight. What? Did you expect us to sleep all day?"

"What do you mean you have plans with my sister?"

"She and I are going out to dinner tonight. Now don't try to change the subject. Why were you two doing such a thing in the first place?"

"Well, we thought you two wouldn't wake up."

"That's not what I meant. Why were you two kissing in the first place? Let alone lying on top of each other?"

"Well, we…uh."

Ruby joined Weiss at the side of Blake's bed, her hands on her waist. "Yeah! Explain yourself and make it quick! I still need to get a bath before my date!" Weiss was instantly the color of Ruby's cloak.

"Y-Yeah. Same here. Now start talking."

Blake sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you. Yang is my…girlfriend."

"That still doesn't explain it," demanded Weiss. "They way you were acting just now is completely over the top for a new couple."

Blake and Yang exchanged a few glances trying to decide whether or not to tell their teammates. "Yang…we should tell them."

Yang sighed before looking back towards her teammates. "That's because…we aren't exactly a new couple."

"W-What?"

"We've kind of been together for a couple of months." A look of shock appeared on Ruby and Weiss's faces.

"What?!" asked Ruby furiously. "How could you keep this from me?"

"R-Ruby…I-"

"No! When we were kids, we promised we'd tell each other if something big happened. A girlfriend definitely qualifies. I've told you everything!"

"Ruby there's a reason why we didn't tell anyone. We didn't want to be the center of attention on the off chance that it didn't work out."

"Well, you still should have told me. It's not like I would have told anyone," said Ruby with a slight blush at the realization that she might have overreacted. "I-I'm sorry for yelling guys."

"It's alright Ruby."

"Yeah. It was just the initial shock, sis. There's nothing to be sorry for."

Ruby smiled. "Well, alright then. I'm going to take a quick bath."

"Hurry Ruby. Our reservation is two hours from now and we still have to get to Vale."

"Don't worry Weiss. We'll make it." Ruby walked into the bathroom, and, after locking the door, disrobed.

As soon as she heard the water running in the bathroom, Weiss turned back to Blake and Yang. "So. Can I ask you something, Blake? My curiosity is peaked."

"Yes, Weiss?"

"Just how far were you planning to go if I hadn't stopped you?"

"I…uh…That doesn't matter." A blush began to creep across the faunus's face.

"Oh, my god. You mean you were…going to…" Weiss was instantly blushing. "How could you even consider doing such a thing with someone else in the room?"

"Come on Weiss. Quit hounding her. We'll make sure to be more discreet from now on, okay? Besides, what we do is our business anyway."

"Fine," said Weiss as her scowl turned into a grin. "Oh, and if you guys still feel like being adventurous, I could always take Ruby for more activities tonight. You know? To give you guys more time." Weiss winked at the two.

Blake and Yang exchanged a few looks before turning back towards the heiress. "I…uh...That would be great Weiss. Thanks," said Yang with a slight blush.

"Okay. Just make sure you're decent by the time Ruby and I get back. I don't want you corrupting your little sister's mind."

"O-Okay. So how long do you think you'll be gone?"

"I'd say a few hours," said Weiss, excitement showing on her face. She walked over to the bathroom door. "Ruby?"

"Yes, Weiss?"

"I'm going to see if I can take a shower in JNPR's bathroom. Come over when you get out of the bath."

"Okay."

Before leaving, Weiss walked over to Blake and Yang. "Remember what I said. You'll have about three hours."

"Okay. Thanks, Weiss."

"Oh, and please stay on your side of the room," said Weiss with a wink.

Yang grabbed Blake from behind and pulled her close. "We will." Yang turned towards her partner and planted a soft kiss on the faunus's lips.

"Oh, and refrain from starting until Ruby leaves."

"Duh," said Yang, slightly annoyed.

"Good." As she walked by the bathroom door, she called out to Ruby. "I'm heading over to JNPR's dorm. See you after I get out of the shower."

"Okay, Weiss."

Weiss walked across the hall and knocked on JNPR's door. "Who is it," said Nora from inside.

"It's Weiss."

Pyrrha greeted Weiss at the door. "Hello, Weiss. Would you care to join us for dinner?"

"Actually, I have plans tonight. I was wondering if I could use your shower."

"Sure, but I want to hear some details," said Pyrrha with a smile. Weiss walked into the room, said her hellos, and walked into the bathroom to get washed up.

" _I need to hurry. Ruby will be getting out of the bath here soon and I don't want to make her wait._ "

Pyrrha heard a light knock on the door. "Wonder who it is this time." She walked over and opened the door. "Hello, Ruby. What are you up to this evening?"

"Well…I was told to meet my date here."

"Hee hee. Oh my," giggled Pyrrha. "Do you mean-"

"Yep. Weiss," answered Ruby with a smile.

"Wow."

"What? You didn't know I'm into girls?"

"Well, there's that, but it's more the fact that you choose Weiss. You two don't seem very close."

"I've sort of admired her for a while now," said Ruby with a nervous smile.

Weiss walked out of the bathroom in a white dress that went down to her knees; wearing a pair of blue crystalline heels. "W-Wow Ruby. You look amazing," said Weiss with a blush.

Ruby had shed her usual combat attire to take on a new sophisticated look. She sported ruby-red heels to accompany her maroon, satin dress that went down to just above her ankles. "I could say the same about you, Weiss. You look as beautiful as ever," said Ruby with a smile.

"Aww. You guys are. Such! A! Cute! Couple!" commented Nora.

"Well, we're not an actual couple yet," said Weiss. "This is just our first date."

"It's more of a thing to see if we could work, which we will," added Ruby with a smile.

"It's still a date," said Nora with a sly grin.

"So where are you going on your date tonight?" asked Pyrrha.

"Well, Weiss and I are going to this new restaurant in Vale. We heard it's really good."

"And after that, I have a surprise for her."

"That's! So! Romantic!" commented Nora, earning a blush from the heiress.

"S-So...are you ready to go, Ruby?"

"I'd love to," said the younger with a contented smile.

Weiss and Ruby said their goodbyes and left the dorm. They began working towards the loading bay.

" _Should I try? We might have missed the other night, but it's different now. We're on an actual date. But then again…_ " Ruby slowly reached her hand out for Weiss's.

Weiss met her halfway. Ruby turned towards the heiress. "Weiss, you-"

Weiss put her finger up to Ruby's lips. "Ssh," Weiss said, smiling. "Let's go. We don't want to miss the ship. They walked towards the docks hand in hand, completely content.

* * *

Blake and Yang heard a knock on the door. "I...uh, just a moment," called Blake as she scrambled to become decent. She opened the door to reveal Jaune. Jaune was holding a container addressed to Ruby.

"This was laying out here, and I thought you'd like to know about it."

"Thanks, Jaune." " _This better not be what I think it is._ " thought Blake as she took the container.

"Hey, Blake?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I was wondering if you guys could help me with something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, Pyrrha's birthday is coming up, and I was wanting to set up a special party."

"What kind of party?"

"A masquerade ball. Just for Teams JNPR, RWBY, and CFVY."

"Sure, Jaune. I'll talk to the others and we'll get back to you." Blake closed the door and walked back over to her half-naked girlfriend.

"What'cha got there?"

"It's from your dad. Do you even have to ask?" commented Blake with a twinge of irritation.

"It's Zwei!"

"Umm…Can we leave him in the container until we finish?"

"Sure," said Yang as she pulled Blake on top of her. "Now where were we?"

* * *

 **Once again, I'd like to thank everyone for reading my story. Feel free to leave a review, and if you liked it, please follow and favorite.**

 **A WhiteRose date. Plus, a request from Ozpin. Next time on Petals in the Snow!**


	5. A WhiteRose Date

**Hello again! Over the last few weeks, this story has gotten more attention than I could have ever believed. I'd like to thank you all. So, if anybody has any ideas for a WhiteRose, Bumblebee, or even Arkos one-shot and they want me to do it, just leave a review giving a slight description and I will give a shoutout to you when I post it.**

* * *

"Come on, Weiss! How much further?" Weiss and Ruby had been walking for nearly twenty minutes. "We should really get to the restaurant before we miss our reservation."

"Don't worry, Ruby," said Weiss. "It's just around the corner."

"Really," exclaimed Ruby, excitement overcoming her. As the pair rounded the corner, Ruby realized what type of restaurant it was. " _This place looks extremely fancy._ " Before walking through the doors, Ruby turned to the heiress. "Hey, Weiss?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"I don't know if I can afford a place like this…"

"That's alright, Ruby," said Weiss. "I was planning to pay for tonight's events anyway."

"Are you sure? I don't want to burden you."

"Nonsense. I made sure that I have enough money to cover it." Weiss took Ruby's hand in her own. "Now, let's head inside. We shouldn't keep them waiting any longer." The two walked through the doors and up to the host. "Reservation for Schnee at six."

"Ah, yes Ms. Schnee. I have your table ready," said the host with a nod. "Right this way."

" _What was that about?_ " The host lead them to a table in the center of the dining hall. A white tablecloth with blue Schnee emblems was draped over the table; a white rose in a vase standing as the lone centerpiece. "Weiss? What is this?" asked Ruby, a look of shock covering her face.

"Well, you went to the trouble of decorating the secret room," said Weiss as a slight blush crept across her cheeks. "I only thought it right that I spend a little extra to ensure our dinner is just as lavish. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" exclaimed ruby as she grabbed Weiss's hand and raced towards the table. Ruby pulled Weiss's chair out for her and, before the heiress sat down, pulled her into a quick, soft hug.

"R-Ruby? We're in public." Weiss began to blush, so she lowered her head slightly to draw away attention.

"Oh. Right. Sorry," said ruby as she scurried around the table and into her own chair.

"Good evening, ladies. What would you have to drink this evening?"

"A bottle of your finest red wine, please," ordered Weiss, earning a confused look from Ruby. "And a glass of water for each of us as well."

"Most certainly," commented the waiter. "And might I interest you in a couple of salads while you wait?"

"That'd be lovely." The waiter left the table and Weiss turned to look towards Ruby. "What's that look for?"

" _ **Weiss, I'm not old enough to drink.**_ "

" _ **I know,**_ " said Weiss with a slight grin." _ **Just don't go overboard. Besides, no one will notice. You look old enough after all.**_ "

Ruby smiled. " _Not even Yang has ever let me drink. Weiss has no idea how much this means to me._ " " _ **Okay.**_ " "So...how are we going to go about this?"

"Go about what?"

"Well, you said that you didn't want to be shunned. Does that mean we keep it a secret?"

"Ruby…" sighed Weiss. "We're at a fancy restaurant and it's just the two of us. I'm pretty sure people have already figured it out."

"What about your family?"

"I'll probably be shunned, but it'll be worth it," said the heiress with a blush.

"Weiss, I…Are you sure? Your father might force you to go back to Atlas."

"If it comes to that, I'd find a way to stay."

Ruby could see that Weiss was becoming uncomfortable, so she decided to change the subject. "Have you decided on what you're going to order?"

"Yep," smiled Weiss. "I was thinking I'd get the smoked salmon."

"Ooh. That sounds good."

Just then, the waiter arrived with the bottle of wine and their salads. He poured a glass for both of them before addressing the couple. "And what would you ladies like for tonight's main course?"

"We'll both have the smoked salmon."

"Ah, good choice. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"That'll be all. Thank you." Weiss turned to see Ruby take a slight sip. "Well?" inquired Weiss.

Ruby cleared her throat. "It…sorta…burns a little."

Weiss stifled a laugh. " _Her innocence is just so adorable._ " "It's supposed to," said Weiss with a smile. "Can you handle it? And do you like the taste? I can get a different kind if you don't."

"Yeah, I can handle it, and as for the taste…" Ruby brought her glass back to her lips and slowly drank from it until it was empty. "May I have another glass?"

"Certainly." Weiss poured Ruby another glass, "Go easy on this one, Ruby," she said with a smile. "I won't pour you another one until our entrées are brought out."

"Hee hee. K," said Ruby with a smile. "Hey, Weiss?" asked the girl, her expression dropping a bit.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Do you…you know…like me?"

"Of course, Ruby."

Ruby smiled slightly but her demeanor quickly reverted back. "Why do you act so coldly towards me when we're around the others, then?"

"Ruby…I…" Weiss glanced down, overcome with guilt. "I didn't realize that I had hurt you…"

Ruby sat in longing silence hoping for an answer from the heiress. After what felt like ages, she decided to try again. "Weiss? Please…"

Weiss heard the pain in Ruby's voice and it killed her. "Ruby, bring your chair over here," she said, motioning for Ruby to sit next to her, which the girl did with slight hesitance. Weiss took Ruby's hands in hers. "Ruby I promise. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that I didn't want to get hurt…"

"Hurt? By me?"

"By you, by the team…By everyone," said Weiss, her voice somewhat shaky. "I was afraid that if you found out and didn't feel the same way, that it would all have been for nothing. That I would have lost everything. For nothing."

"L-Lost everything? Weiss, what do you mean?" asked Ruby with a concerned look in her eye.

"Ruby, when word gets back to my father, he'll be furious. He'll most likely demand that I be brought home, that is, if he doesn't disown me."

"What'll you do if he does try to take you back?"

"I'd refuse." There was a look of concern in Ruby's eyes that saddened Weiss. "Ruby…Now that I've got you, there's nothing in this world that I will let tear us apart. Even if it means being disowned by my family. I don't want to lose this," after a brief pause, she continued. "I don't want to lose you," Weiss smiled as Ruby seemed to cheer up a bit.

"That's amazing, Weiss," said Ruby, a tear of joy forming in her eye. Ruby leaned in for a hug, which, to her shock, was met with a tight embrace from Weiss, "Weiss? We're in public…"

"So?" asked Weiss with a contented sigh. "I don't want to hide my affection for you anymore. I've held it in for too long."

The waiter clears his throat. "Mrs. Schnee?"

Weiss parted from the embrace and addressed the waiter. "Yes, sir?"

"While I have nothing against it, I must ask you to refrain from such…acts while at our restaurant."

Weiss was embarrassed beyond compare. "I…uh, certainly. Is there anything else?"

"Well, I'd also like to tell you that there was a mess-up in the kitchen and it's going to take a while before we can bring you your dinner."

"Hmmmm…" Weiss pulled out her scroll. " _No way! How is it already eight?_ " "Actually, we're going to have to cancel our order," she said, earning a confused look from Ruby. "If we wait much longer, we'll be late for our other plans. May I have the check, please?"

"Certainly," said the waiter with a slightly dissatisfied tone.

"Hmmm. And I was kinda hoping to try that smoked salmon," said Ruby with a smile.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to bring you here again." The waiter brought the check, Weiss paid, and they left the restaurant.

"So what else do you have planned for tonight, Weiss?"

"Well…There's a movie theatre not too far from here and I was thinking we could catch a movie before we head back."

"Sounds great," said Ruby with a smile. "Just lead the way." Ruby held out her hand for Weiss to take it, which the heiress gladly did so and began walking in the direction of the movie theatre. "So what time is the movie supposed to start?"

"About nine. What type of movie do you want to watch?"

"I was thinking we could see a romantic comedy if they're showing one."

"Hmm." After a moment's pause, Weiss regarded her partner again with a smile. "Sounds good to me." Weiss and Ruby rounded the corner and walked up to the theatre.

"Welcome to the Vale Multiplex. What screening will you be attending?"

"We're not entirely sure yet. Are you guys showing any romantic comedies right now?"

"We are in fact showing one. The next showing is at 8:45, would you like to buy a ticket?"

"Two, please."

"Theatre six. Enjoy your night ladies!"

The movie was a classic love story. A dying girl whose only wish is to know love. A rowdy boy falls in love with her and grants her last request. Ruby and Weiss held hands for most of the movie. That is, until one uncomfortable instance in which there was a very long kissing scene. Ruby and Weiss just sat there staring at the screen, blushing.

After the movie, they were both pretty tired so they decided to head back to Beacon.

They finally got back to their dorm at just before eleven o'clock. " _ **Do you want to cuddle again, tonight?**_ "

" _ **I don't see the problem in it,**_ " answered Weiss with a slight smile. " _ **Go get changed. We can shower in the morning.**_ "

" _ **K.**_ " Ruby grabbed her pyjamas and rushed into the bathroom to change. Weiss took time making the bed presentable then grabbed her nightgown and waited. After about five minutes, Ruby walked out of the bathroom, and as she started to walk towards the bed, Weiss grabbed her arm. " _ **Huh? What's wrong, Weiss?**_ "

" _ **Wait for me here. K?**_ "

" _ **Oh, okay,**_ " Ruby smiled as Weiss entered the bathroom. Weiss was quick to undress. She wanted to hurry and get back out to Ruby. Weiss opened the door and took Ruby's hand, leading her over to the bed.

" _ **What's under the blanket?**_ " Ruby reached pit and pulled the covers back to reveal a sleeping Zwei curled up into a ball. "Zwei!"

" _ **Ruby, shhh. We don't want to wake Blake and Yang up,**_ " Weiss said, signaling to the couple cuddled together on the bed opposite them.

" _ **How did you get him here?**_ "

" _ **He was lying there when we got home. Your dad must have sent him.**_ "

" _ **Why didn't you tell me?**_ "

" _ **Because I wanted to surprise you,**_ " said Weiss in a fake innocent tone.

" _ **Awww. You're the best, Weiss,**_ " said Ruby as she threw her arms around her partner.

" _ **Come on, let's lie down. I'll lay behind you so you can hold Zwei,**_ " said Weiss as she grabbed Ruby's hand, silently telling her to lie down.

Ruby laid down and adjusted herself so that Weiss could wrap her arms around her waist. Ruby curled up around Zwei and Weiss tucked herself into Ruby, bringing her leg over Ruby's to pull herself in tighter. " _ **Hey, Ruby?**_ "

" _ **Yes, Weiss?**_ "

" _ **I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I was cold and harsh. I didn't mean to hurt you.**_ "

" _ **It's okay, Weiss. That doesn't matter to me anymore. I've got you and that's what is important.**_ " Ruby pushed on Zwei slightly to tell him to move to the foot of the bed like she used to back home.

" _ **What are you doing, Ruby?**_ "

Ruby turned over so that she could look into Weiss's crystal blue eyes. " _ **Zwei might be here, but you're my top priority right now.**_ " She kissed Weiss lightly on the lips leaving the heiress slightly shocked.

" _ **Ruby?**_ "

" _ **That…was for the amazing evening. And this…**_ " Ruby cupped her hand around the back of Weiss's head and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. " _ **is because I wanted to.**_ "

Weiss smiled, lost in Ruby's embrace. " _ **We should try to get sleep.**_ "

" _ **Yeah. You're probably right.**_ " Ruby gave Weiss a quick, passionate kiss, before nuzzling herself under Weiss's chin. " _ **Goodnight, Weiss.**_ "

" _ **Goodnight, Ruby.**_ "

* * *

Weiss was awakened by a knock at the door. She shook Ruby's shoulder slightly to wake her up. "We're coming." The heiress stood up and walked over and opened the door to find Velvet holding a note. "Good morning, Velvet. What's up?"

"I was asked by Professor Ozpin to come get you guys. He said something about the fair."

"Oh my gosh! Thanks, Velvet! I'll talk to you later."

"I...uh...goodbye."

Weiss closed the door, went over to the bed and gently shook Ruby. "Ruby, Blake, Yang, get up! Ozpin asked for us."

"Huh?" asked the blonde groggily. "What's he need?"

"Velvet said it had something to do with the fair."

"Our stand!" The four quickly got dressed and headed off towards Ozpin's office.

Blake knocked on the door. From the other side, she heard Ozpin's voice calling for them to come in. "Ah, yes. Team RWBY. I heard that you all were hoping to run one of the stands during the fair later this month. Is that correct?"

Ruby spoke with an air of confidence. "Yes, sir."

"Very well. Tell me what you're wanting to do," said Ozpin, intrigue showing in his voice.

"Well," started Blake, "we're going to do a food booth. I'll be the bartender."

"I'm going to make the noodles," said Yang. "I have two different recipes that people can choose from."

"I'm going to make the desserts," said Weiss. "We'll have cookies, ice cream, and cinnamon rolls."

"And I," said Ruby, "will be the lovable waitress."

"Well…it seems like you girls have this all planned out." After a brief pause, Ozpin continued, "Very well. You can run your stand. There is the matter of the vendor's fee, however."

"How much is it?" asked Yang.

"200 lien upfront, and if you make more than a 500 lien profit, we require 5%."

"I can cover the 200 lien if you guys can afford to buy the ingredients and such," said Ruby as she looked toward her teammates.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Sounds like a plan, sis."

"Very well, Ruby, but you're still going shopping with us."

Ruby giggled slightly. "Of course, Weiss." Ruby walked over to Ozpin and handed him 200 lien.

"Very well, ladies. You will be able to set up your booth on the day before the fair."

* * *

 **Another chapter under the belt and romances are flaring. A team shopping spree. A ball for Pyrrha. Plus, a special guest comes to dine. All of this next time on Petals in the Snow.**

 **I'd like to let you all know that with school starting back up soon, I won't have as much time to write as I'm in all advanced classes, so please don't be upset if I'm a week or two late putting out a chapter. Don't worry, I will still be posting as quick as possible, but if I miss a Monday, that is why.**

 **Again, I'm doing one-shots for WhiteRose, Renora, Bumblebee, and Arkos. If you want me to do one, leave a review with a description of what you want to happen and I'd be glad to make it for you. I'll give you a shout out once I have yours finished.**

 **As always, if you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review/follow/fav. Please recommend this to any RWBY friends, and I will see yall in the next installment of Petals in the Snow.**


	6. A Birthday Ball Pt 1

**We have now hit 50 follows! As I stated last time, if there are any of you that want to see a one-shot story, but don't have the time to do it or don't want to do it, I'm accepting suggestions and when they're finished, I'll give you a shout out in the post. I am extremely grateful for all of the people who read my story each week. I will do my best to make each suggestion. I will be accepting suggestions until chapter 8 is posted. Chapter 6 takes place one week after the events chapter 5 and we join the gang as they are preparing for Pyrrha's party.**

* * *

"Ah, yeah!" exclaimed Yang. "This is going to be an awesome party! I can't believe Pyrrha is finally turning eighteen. I've wanted to bring her drinking with us for a while."

"Well, just don't get too carried away tonight, Yang. We don't want a repeat of Weiss's party."

"Yeah," said Weiss, disgruntled.

"Well, we're going to start heading out," said Blake with a smile. "They might need some help with some last minute decorations. You coming, Weiss?"

"Nah. I think I'll stay and wait for Ruby. We'll meet you there."

"K. Just don't be too long," said Yang with a slight grin and a wink.

"I...uh...what are you implying?!"

"Oh, nothing. Come on Kitty Cat let's go." Yang took Blake by the hand and rushed out the door before Weiss could implore further.

Another fifteen minutes passed and Ruby still hadn't come out of the bathroom. Weiss walked over and gently wrapped on the bathroom door. "Ruby? Are you almost done in there? We should really get going. The party will be starting soon."

"Just a second!" Ruby was having some trouble fitting into her dress. " _What the hell is going? The dress fit last month when Weiss and I went on the date. I couldn't have gotten that much bigger, could I?_ " mused Ruby as she struggled to pull on the tight dress.

"Ruby? What's going on in there? We need to start heading out soon."

"It's this dang dress, Weiss." Without thinking, Ruby opened the door, her bra still hanging out over the top of the red dress. "I think it shrunk. It fit perfectly when we went on our date."

Weiss giggled slightly. "Ruby, the dress didn't shrink. You…" She burst into a fit of giggling as a blush began to creep across her face. "You…grew Ruby," said Weiss, as she made a slight gesture towards Ruby's upper-abdomen.

Ruby blushed slightly. "W-What should I do, Weiss?" asked Ruby. "This is the only dress I have."

"Well, you and I are roughly about the same size, right?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder if any of my dresses might fit you. I have one that fits your style perfectly."

"Weiss, I don't know…"

"Oh, come on, Ruby." Weiss put on the best puppy-dog eyes she could. "Pleeease! I want us to turn heads tonight."

"A-Alright, Weiss."

"K. Come over here," said the heiress as she walked over to her closet. "And take that other dress off."

Ruby blushed brightly upon hearing this."B-But Weiss? All I have on under this is my bra and panties."

"Don't worry, Ruby," said Weiss as she pulled out the dress. "I won't look if you don't want me to. Here you go, Ruby. Tell me once you have it on so I can tie the strings."

"K." Ruby took the dress and pulled it on. " _Wow. This fits amazingly well._ " "K, Weiss. You can look now." Weiss opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. "How do I look?" asked Ruby with a shy smile.

It took Weiss a moment to find her voice. "Y-You look gorgeous," said Weiss earning a smile from Ruby. "Come here so I can tie the string."

Ruby walked over and knelt down in front of Weiss, facing away. Weiss picked the strings in both hands and proceeded to tie them. "Now, Ruby, let's get going. We don't want to be any later than we have to be."

"Right." Weiss and Ruby began the trek towards the minor ballroom on the edge of campus. "So who all is going to be coming to the party?"

"Well, as far as I know, it is only supposed to be Teams RWBY, CFVY, and JNPR."

"That's good." Weiss and Ruby rounded the corner and began walking down the pathway towards the ballroom. "Hopefully, Pyrrha hasn't arrived yet. I don't want to steal the show from her."

"Don't worry," said Weiss with a smile. "Jaune just texted me. He's bringing Pyrrha this way as we speak."

"Great! That gives us a few minutes to get situated once we get inside." Ruby and Weiss arrived at the ballroom, said their hellos to everybody, and got in position.

A few minutes passed in excited silence. They heard the door open and all of them jumped out from where they were hiding. "Surprise!" yelled the group in unison.

Pyrrha smiled and turned to Jaune. "You're behind this, aren't you?"

"I…uh…Maaaaybe," he said trying to stay calm. He held out his hand, offering it to Pyrrha. "May I have this dance?"

Pyrrha took Jaune's hand and pulled him in for a tight hug. "Of course." After a moment's pause, she continued. "Now, where's the music? Are we here to party, or what?"

"Wooooo! That's what I'm talking about!" said Yang as she ran over and turned on the stereo.

Pyrrha began walking with Jaune to the center of the floor. Keeping in time with the beat of the music, she spun around him until she was staring into his deep blue eyes. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Jaune just smiled and twirled her around. "Hold on. I'll be right back," said Yang as she ran off to grab a bottle of champagne. Yang took her time pouring a glass for everyone there, even Ruby. When all of the glasses were poured, she walked over and dimmed the music. "Everyone come get your drinks!"

Everybody made their way to the long table situated in the corner of the room. They each took a glass except for Ruby, who was hesitant at the thought of getting in trouble. Yang quickly realized what was going on. "Come on, Ruby. Take one. It's not like any of us are going to tell someone, right guys?"

"Yeah," said Pyrrha with a slight laugh. "Besides, it wouldn't be right for us to just drink in front of you."

"Take it, Ruby," said Coco as she slapped the younger huntress on the back. "As far as I'm concerned, if you're old enough to fight Grimm, you're old enough to have a glass of wine with your friends."

Ruby shyly took the drink and looked toward Yang. Yang smiled at her younger sister then turned her attention to Pyrrha. "I'd like to propose a toast. To Pyrrha: may she enjoy her first night as an adult and the many more to come!"

"To Pyrrha!" said the others in unison. As the night progressed, everyone had a few more glasses each.

After about an hour, Ruby was beginning to feel sick to her stomach. "Hey, Weiss?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"I'm not feeling too good. Would you mind walking me to the dorm?"

"Sure. Let's me go say goodbye to everybody." Weiss walked over to Yang and told her what was going on, earning a smile and nod from the half-drunk blonde. She then walked over to Pyrrha and wished her a happy birthday and told her what's going on.

"Of course, it's alright. Have a nice night, Weiss. Tell Ruby I hope she gets to feeling better."

Weiss then walked back over to her partner and offered her a hand. "You ready to go, Ruby?"

"Yeah." Ruby took Weiss's hand in her own and began to stand up. Weiss was barely able to react in time as Ruby promptly fell forward into Weiss.

"Ruby are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just got really dizzy all of a sudden."

"Here," said Weiss as she lifted Ruby's arm over her shoulder. "This might help. Now let's get going. A little rest and you'll be feeling better."

* * *

 **Hello, everybody. Terribly sorry about the wait for this chapter. I ended up getting so caught up with getting ready for school that I often forgot to write. From now on, my chapters will often be posted in sections to help me get them out on time. I'll try to have the next part of this chapter out next week. I know this chapter was kind of short, so next time, I'm going to try to make it a little longer than normal. No promises, though.**

 **Oh, and don't worry. Everything I promised at the end of the last chapter will still happen, but it will instead be spread out over the next few weeks.**

 **A WhiteRose night. Plus, the shocking end to Pyrrha's party. Next time on Petals in the Snow!**


	7. A Birthday Ball Pt 2

**Hello again! Okay, my AP classes are a lot harder than I thought, so I haven't been able to write much. I'm terribly sorry about the constant late chapters.**

 **This chapter was fun to write. It is very fluffy and has it's moments for multiple pairings. Sit back and enjoy as we go through the rollercoaster. :)**

* * *

"Don't worry, Ruby," said Weiss as they entered their dorm hall. "We're almost to the dorm."

"Good," said Ruby with a slight smile. They turned the corner and began walking down the corridor towards the room.

Weiss opened the door and walked with Ruby over to her bed. "Are you feeling any better?" asked Weiss as she gently sat Ruby down onto the bed. "I could stay here with you if you want."

"I'm feeling a little better." She looked up into Weiss's crystal blue eyes. "But do you think that you could still stay with me?"

"Of course," said Weiss with a smile. She sat down next to Ruby and scooted closer.

"Thanks, Weiss. I was hoping to be able to spend some time with you tonight."

"Awww. That's sweet, Ruby." Weiss blushed slightly. "It's not too late, so the others won't be back for quite a while."

A blush crept across Ruby's face. "Yeah." They sat there in silence for a time, both trying to build up the nerve to make the next move, but neither of them yet knowing just what that next move would be. "Soooo…What do you think we should do, Weiss?"

"Hmm…I don't know, I'm sure we could think of something." Weiss reached her hand out slightly; just enough to wrap her hand around her girlfriend's. Ruby looked into Weiss's eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but Weiss raised her finger to Ruby's lips. Weiss leaned in and gave Ruby a short, sweet kiss.

"Weiss?" asked Ruby, somewhat flustered.

"Yeah, Ruby?"

"I-I'm sick. Aren't you worried you'll get sick too?"

"You probably just had too much to drink," replied Weiss, giggling slightly. "I think I know a way to make you feel better."

"W-What?"

"Here," said Weiss as she laid Ruby all the way down, straddling the younger girl as she did. She leaned forward until her and Ruby were eye to eye. "Let me show you." Weiss cupped her hands around Ruby's head and pulled her into a gentle, passionate kiss. She leaned into Ruby, pressing her full weight into Ruby as she deepened the kiss.

"T-This is new," stuttered Ruby as Weiss parted from the kiss. "But definitely not unpleasant."

Weiss leaned forward. " _ **Oh, don't worry. It gets muuuuch better,**_ " whispered Weiss in Ruby's ear, sending a shiver down the younger girl's spine. Weiss nibbled slightly on Ruby's ear lobe. " _ **So what's it going to be, Ruby? Do you want to have some fun?**_ "

Ruby didn't know what to say. " _ **Sh-Should we really be doing this? We haven't been together too long.**_ "

" _ **If you don't want to Ruby, that's alright. Just say the words and this won't go any further.**_ "

There was a long pause. " _Should we,_ " thought Ruby. " _What if Blake and Yang walk in? How would we even explain it? Then again, Blake and Yang shouldn't be back for at least a couple more hours. What's the harm in it, I guess?_ " " _ **I guess there'd be no harm in it,**_ " said Ruby with a shy smile. " _ **Just be gentle.**_ "

" _ **Of course,**_ " Weiss leaned in and kissed Ruby's soft, tender lips. Weaving her right arm around Ruby, she pulled herself closer into the younger's embrace. Parting from the kiss, Weiss stared deep into Ruby's gleaming silver eyes. " _ **How far are you wanting to go, Ruby?**_ "

" _ **As far as you want, Weiss. Just make sure to keep an ear out for the others. I wouldn't want them walking in on us.**_ "

" _ **I will,**_ " said Weiss with a smile. " _ **Now, as for you…**_ " Weiss kissed Ruby down a line to the base of the neck, eliciting a slight moan from the flustered huntress.

" _ **Hold on a second,**_ " whispered Ruby. " _ **Maybe we should get out of these dresses first. Untie me real quick, then I'll get you.**_ "

" _ **Sounds good to me.**_ " Ruby and Weiss stood up. Weiss made quick work of the knot on Ruby's dress, which fell to the floor as Ruby turned around and undid the knot on Weiss's.

Ruby peeled off Weiss's dress, revealing a matching pair of ice blue bra and panties. Ruby ogled. This was the first time she had seen Weiss in this manner, and she was completely awestruck. " _ **W-Wow. You're gorgeous, Weiss.**_ "

" _ **Thanks,**_ " giggled Weiss. " _ **But you're even more gorgeous. Plus, you have much better boobs than me.**_ "

" _ **Yeah, but you've got the better ass,**_ " said Ruby as she spanked Weiss lightly.

" _ **Are you ready?**_ " asked Weiss.

" _ **Yeah,**_ " said Ruby as she wrapped her arms around Weiss's waist. " _ **Now let's get to it.**_ "

* * *

Back at the Party:

It had been an hour since Weiss and Ruby had left and Yang had a couple too many glasses of wine.

"Soooo, Pyrrha," she said with a sly smile. "What's the deal with you and Jaune?"

"I-I'm not sure what you mean," said Pyrrha, a slight blush showing on her face.

Yang slapped the redhead on the back. "Oh come on Pyrrha. We both know you like him."

Pyrrha blushed bright red. "I-I…" Pyrrha thought about it for a moment, trying to choose her words carefully. "How did you know, Yang?"

"How could I not see it? Frankly, I'm surprised Jaune hasn't figured it out yet."

"Jaune is…well, I guess you could say he's ignorant." Pyrrha's mood dampened slightly and her eyes drooped. "I don't know, Yang. I want him to make the first move, but he just doesn't seem to notice me in that way."

"I think it'll all work out." Yang took a sip of wine and got a mischievous look on her face. "I have an idea. Sit down here."

"O-Okaaaay." Yang ran off and back behind the DJ's booth. " _What is she doing?_ " Unbeknownst to Pyrrha, Yang wasn't the only one in on this scheme.

"Come on, Jaune. Let's go talk to her," said Nora with a smile. "She's all alone." She looked towards Yang and gave the nod, signaling her to prepare the next song.

"O-Okay," said Jaune, shyly. He and Nora began walking across the dance floor towards the corner that Yang had left Pyrrha at. Pyrrha looked up and saw them coming. A blush began to creep across her face as Jaune approached. "H-Hi, Pyrrha."

"Hi, Jaune," she said with a smile.

"Are you enjoying the party?" he asked as he sat next to her. "Do you need any more wine?"

"I'm good. Thanks, though."

Jaune turned and gave a nod to Yang. As the music started, he stood up and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked with a flirtatious smile.

Pyrrha was caught off guard. After a moment she gathered her thoughts, took Jaune's hand, and let him take her out on the dancefloor. "You know, Pyrrha, something has been on my mind for quite some time."

"W-What is that, Jaune?"

"You." He paused for a second to let it sink in. "You're the most beautiful, smartest, funniest girl I've ever met. You're always there when I need you. I can't imagine a better partner."

"Jaune?" Pyrrha was now bright red and extremely nervous. " _I-Is this really happening? Is he really making a move?_ " A nervous smile formed on the lips of the redhead.

"Pyrrha Nikos, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Pyrrha threw her arms around Jaune and squeezed him tight. Jaune simply returned the embrace as they rocked back and forth to the beat of the music.

Blake joined Yang at the DJ's booth and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "Hey, Yang, what do you say we get out of here? I'd like to spend some quality time with you tonight."

"Sure, Kitty Cat. Let's go say goodbye to everybody." Blake and Yang walked out from behind the booth and wished Pyrrha a happy birthday before beginning the long walk back to their dorm. "So, what should we do when we get to the room?"

"I don't really care what we do as long as we can cuddle while we're doing it."

Yang turned and gave Blake a quick kiss and grabbed the faunus's hand in her own. "That sounds amazing, Blake." They walked in content silence, treasuring each other's company with each step. They entered the dorm hall and finally reached their dorm.

Just as Yang was about to open the door, she heard something from inside. She turned to Blake. "Did you hear that?"

A blush had crept across the faunus's face. "Y-Yeah. Maybe we shouldn't disturb them, Yang."

"Oh hell no. I need to make sure what I just heard is what is actually going on." Yang burst through the door and was just as much in shock as the naked couple in Weiss's bed.

"I-I can explain," stumbled Ruby as she quickly covered up.

Yang was far beyond pissed. "Oh, I'm sure you can."

* * *

 **Another chapter in the bag and an angry Yang. Tune in next time to see what happens to Weiss and Ruby.**

 **If you liked the chapter, feel free to leave a review and please follow/fav, and I will see yall in the next installment of Petals in the Snow.**


	8. A Birthday Ball Pt 3

**Hello, everybody. I just want to thank all of you for reading my story. I never thought that it would take off like it did, and I am extremely grateful for the attention that you all have given. I don't want to make you wait any longer, so without further ado, I present the third installment of A Birthday Ball!**

 **P.S. I'm posting this a day early to make sure that I have enough time to finish next week's chapter.**

* * *

"What the hell is going on, here?!" demanded Yang.

"I…uh, well…" stuttered Ruby.

"You guys haven't even been together a month! What makes you think this would be acceptable?"

"We got caught up in the moment," said Weiss. "I guess we got a little carried away."

"And you, Ice Queen, get dressed. I want to have a talk with you. Now!" Weiss gave a nervous glance towards Ruby before putting on her gown and stepping into the hallway with Yang. "What the hell do you think you were doing in there?"

"Yang, I…" Weiss paused a moment to carefully plan her response. She could tell that Yang was about to snap. "Look, Ruby and I were kissing, and cuddling and stuff and I went overboard."

"That's an understatement. I walk in and find you face deep in my sister."

"Yang, please just calm down. I know it was wrong."

"That doesn't mean you're off the hook."

"Well, then what do you want from me?" Weiss was beginning to feel a twinge of irritation. " _How is this any of Yang's business anyway? Ruby is old enough to make these types of decisions for herself._ " "Why are you so pissed, Yang?"

Yang sighed and crossed her arms. "Here's a tip princess. Ruby is my number one priority, so I'm going to make something clear right here, right now. If you _ever_ do something to hurt Ruby, you'll have to answer to _me_ personally. Are we clear?"

"C-Crystal."

"Now let's go back inside. I'm exhausted." They walked back in the room and, before laying down, Yang shot a disapproving glance at Ruby and shook her head. Yang laid down on Blake's bed. "Come here, Kitty Cat," she said as she pulled her faunus girlfriend in close to her.

"Let's get some sleep, Ruby. We need it."

"Yeah," said Ruby with a slight chuckle. "Come lay down." Weiss complied and nuzzled her head beneath Ruby's and soon, the entire room was silent.

* * *

Weiss began to stir as a ray of sunlight beamed through the window. "Ngh." She stretched her muscles and sat up. She groggily opened her eyes. " _Where's Ruby?_ " she thought to herself as she looked around for any clues.

She looked at the nightstand by her bed and found a small note.

" _Went to get some breakfast in the cafeteria. Feel free to come join me if you wake up before I get back._

 _-Ruby_ "

She looked to the couple laying on the other bed. " _Hmm. Should I wake them up?_ " she thought to herself. " _Ooooon second thought, Yang's probably still mad at me. Maybe I should just head to the cafeteria._ " Weiss left the dorm and began walking to the cafeteria. " _I really hope Yang isn't too upset anymore._ "

As she walked into the cafeteria, Weiss noticed Ruby sitting in the corner talking to Ren and Nora. When Ruby noticed the heiress, she jumped up and waved her over. She grabbed a plate of eggs and bacon, then joined her friends. "Hi, guys," she said with a smile as she sat down.

"Hello, Weiss," said Ren and Nora in unison.

Ruby leaned in and gave Weiss a quick peck on the cheek. "Hi, Weiss."

"So what are you guys talking about?"

"I was kinda telling them the basic details of what happened last night," said Ruby.

"W-What all did you tell them," asked Weiss with a twinge of anger on her voice. " _What the hell does she think she's doing?! That's private matters._ "

"I…uh…Well, I told them that we were having a 'moment' when Yang walked in and freaked out on us." She shifted around in her seat under Weiss's gaze.

Weiss turned her attention to the couple sitting across from them. "So what is you guys' opinion about this? Is what Ruby and I do together any of Yang's business? I mean, I know that Yang will be protective over Ruby since she is Yang's younger sister, but is this really something that she should be involved with?"

"Well," said Ren with a serious expression, "if you want my opinion, it has to stay at this table. I don't want my name thrown in the middle of this."

"Of course, right Ruby?"

"Yeah. We'll keep it between us."

"Okay, then. In my opinion, what you do when you're alone together is your own business. Although, in my opinion, it's also way too soon in your relationship for you two to be doing something like _that_. Buuuut, that's just my opinion. It's you guys' relationship and it's not my place to judge."

"I agree with Ren. If you guys want to get nasty, have at it," said Nora with a grin.

Weiss and Ruby blushed brightly. "We…uh…T-Thanks for the help. We'll talk to you guys later," said Ruby as she stood up to leave, pulling Weiss with her.

"Uh, goodbye guys!" yelled Weiss as she was being dragged away by Ruby at top speeds. After getting a considerable distance away from the cafeteria, Ruby stopped to take a rest on a bench. "What the heck was that about? Why did you just speed off like that?"

"Well, it was getting really awkward," she said with an innocent smile. "Besides, there are a few things we need to discuss after last night. Yang will eventually get over it, but what should we do in the future to make sure that they don't walk in on us like that again."

"I guess we shouldn't unless we're certain they'll be gone overnight."

"Yeah, that'd work, but it's not very often that they leave for the night. We aren't going to have very many opportunities for _that_."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What else could we do, though? Beacon doesn't allow for many leaves from school for no reason."

"We could always do a date night once or twice a month to make sure that we get some alone time."

"Yeah, but where would we go?"

"We'd figure something out for each time."

"I have to admit. It does sound nice to get some extra time together."

"Doesn't it?" said Ruby. She then flashed a flirtatious smile. "Y'know, every so often, after a date night, we could stop off at a hotel and spend the night alone."

"T-That sounds amazing Ruby, but I'm pretty sure Yang would realize that something was up."

"Who cares?" said Ruby. "It's just like Ren said. It's no one's business what we do in our alone time."

"So when should we set our next date night for?" asked Weiss, the excitement heard in her voice.

"Well, it's Saturday, and I know this amazing restaurant in Patch that I'd like to take you to."

Weiss giggled slightly. "Sounds like a date."

"What else should we do tonight?"

"Well, I think that tonight, we could use some time away from Blake and Yang, soooo...I was thinking that we could get a hotel room. We could lay in the bed and cuddle, or possibly _do something else_."

"Ooooo. I like the sound of that," said Ruby, excitement overcoming her.

"K. Let's go get everything set up for tonight." Weiss pulled out her scroll. "It's already noon, so we should start heading to patch in a few hours if we want to have some extra time to do different stuff."

"Sounds good." Weiss and Ruby stood up and began walking back to their dorm room, hand in hand.

* * *

 **And thus ends the last part of A Birthday Ball. I know that it's a bit shorter than normal, but next chapter should definitely make up for that. Speaking of which…A Night on the Town. Plus, a run-in with a very special person. Next time on Petals in the Snow.**

 **If you liked the chapter, feel free to follow/fav/review. Thanks. :D**


	9. A Night on the Town Pt 1

**Hello again, everybody! Wow. It's hard to believe that this fic has been going on over two months. It still amazes me that this many people took an interest in my story. I could never thank you all enough. (Except maybe…In honor of getting to 69 followers…Leave a review telling me whether you want to read '** _ **that**_ **' and we'll see.) Now, sit back and enjoy as we delve into another chapter of Petals in the Snow!**

Yang was just beginning to stir when Weiss and Ruby arrived back at the dorm room. "Ngh." Yang sat up and groggily opened her eyes. "Hey, guys. Where were you at?"

"We went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast," said Ruby casually. "Where's Blake at?"

"Not sure. Probably in the bathroom."

"What are your plans for the day," asked Ruby, sitting down on the bed.

"Well, Blake and I are actually going on a date tonight."

"Oh, what fun! What are you guys doing on your date?" she asked.

"Well, I'm taking her out to dinner, then we're going gambling," she said with a grin. Gambling was her favorite thing to do with Blake. When Blake was around, she always seemed to win. It was like she was her own good luck charm. Just then, the bathroom door opened. "Good morning, Blake."

"Oh! Good morning, Yang. Good morning, Weiss, Ruby. Did you have a good breakfast?"

"Yeah, it was pretty good. So what time are you heading out?"

"Oh, you told them?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? It's not like it's a secret anymore," laughed Yang.

"Oh…yeah…I guess I'm still getting used to it."

"Um, hello? Forgetting something? I kind of asked you a question," said Ruby, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, right. We aren't heading out 'til five. How about you two?"

"What?"

"Do you two have any plans?"

Ruby glanced towards Weiss. The heiress was slightly nervous, but gave Ruby a nod, giving her silent permission to tell the brawler. "Actually, we do. Weiss and I are going out to dinner tonight, then we're going to a few other places."

"Like what?"

"W-We're just going shopping," said the heiress. " _Yang can't know that we're getting a hotel room. We'd never hear the end of it._ "

"Oh, cool!"

Weiss walked over to the closet and pulled out a crystal white gown. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out in a bit." Weiss walked into the bathroom and disrobed. " _This is going to be harder than I thought._ " She turned on the water, making sure it was just the right temperature before stepping in the shower.

Back in the room, Yang was prying at Ruby. She wanted to know everything about her younger sister's plans. "So where are you guys going for dinner?"

"I'm actually taking her to that restaurant we used to always go to as children," she said with a smile. "I've been reeeeally craving one of their awesome steaks."

"Ooooo. We haven't been there in so long!" exclaimed the blonde. "Maybe we should all go sometime. Take a team outing? Sound good, Kitty Cat?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice. It's been awhile since we all spent some quality time together."

"Yeah. It's definitely been too long," said Ruby, laughing. "But it'll have to wait. Tonight, I'd like some alone time with Weiss."

"That's alright," said Yang with a smile and winked. "Just don't have too much fun." A blush began to creep across the young girl's face.

"I-I…uh…" stuttered Ruby. "G-Get your mind out of the gutter, Yang!"

Weiss stepped out of the bathroom, brushing her hair. "So what are you guys talking about?"

We were thinking about all of us going on a group outing sometime soon. We've already decided we'll be going to dinner."

"Ooo," yelled Yang. "We should go shopping, too."

"That'd be fun," said Weiss. "I've been meaning to update my wardrobe."

"Um," said Blake. "Aren't we going shopping Wednesday anyway? We might as well do it all then."

"Sounds good to me," said the brawler.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," commented Ruby as she walked over to the closet and pulled out a red dress. "I'm going to get a quick shower."

"K," said the heiress. "Just don't be too long. We should start heading to Patch here in about an hour."

"Sure thing." Ruby stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. " _Tonight is going to be amazing!_ " Ruby stripped out of her combat gear and stepped into the shower. " _Aaaaah._ " sighed Ruby as the water hit her skin.

" _Did I overreact last night? It's obvious Weiss loves her, so why did I get so upset. Maybe I should say something._ " Yang had been pondering to herself for several minutes and was conflicted about what to do.

"Are you okay, Yang?" asked Weiss.

"Y-Yeah. I'm alright."

Another ten minutes had passed before Yang finally resolved to say something. "Look, about last night…" started Yang.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Look, I'm not saying I'm okay with what you guys did last night, but I am willing to let it slide. I mean, what you and Ruby do _is_ your own business. I just don't want her to get hurt. Please be careful with her," said the brawler with compassion.

"Of course, Yang. She's your younger sister. You're bound to be protective of her."

Yang smiled briefly then her expression darkened. "Let me tell you one thing, though, Weiss. If Ruby ever comes to me crying because of something you did to her, I won't be very happy."

"I don't plan on hurting her, Yang. I love her."

"Good. Then I shouldn't have to hurt you. I want to trust you, Weiss. Just don't make me regret it."

"I won't. Thanks for understanding, Yang."

Just then, Ruby came through the bathroom door. "Weiss, the ship leaves in 15 minutes. We should start heading out soon," she said as she slipped on a pair of ruby-red heels.

"Yeah." Weiss stood up and took Weiss by the arm. "See you guys later."

"Bye."

"See ya."

"Hey, Weiss, want to hear a secret?" asked Ruby as they were leaving the dorm room.

"Sure," said Weiss, thinking nothing of it.

Ruby leaned in and whispered in Weiss's ear. " _ **I've got something special on under this dress just for you.**_ "

Weiss blushed slightly. "R-Really," stuttered the flustered heiress, to which Ruby responded with a nod.

Back in the dorm, Blake was holding onto Yang, trying to calm her down. "That was the right thing to do," she cooed. "I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh, and because you were willing to put yourself aside for your sister, I'll give you a little gift when we get back."

"Oooo. I see," said Yang with a smile. "Well, then maybe it was worth it, after all."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll absolutely love it."

Weiss and Ruby:

"Waaaaaait!" yelled Ruby as they were running up towards the fleeting ship. The director signaled the pilot to hold up allowing them to board. "Thank you so much!"

"So what did Yang say to you, Weiss?"

"Well, she said that she won't interfere with us so long as I don't hurt you."

"That's…not like her at all."

"I know. I was suspicious at first, too, but she seemed genuine," said Weiss with a hopeful smile. "Let's not worry about it right now, though. Tonight is about you and me."

"Just as it should be," said Ruby as she leaned her head on Weiss's shoulder.

" **We will be arriving in Patch momentarily,** " said the pilot over the intercom. " **It is now four o'clock in the afternoon.** "

"Oh, good. We still have an hour until the reservation," said Ruby. "I was afraid we'd have to run."

"Why would it take that long, Ruby? Patch isn't that far from downtown Vale."

"I know. I just don't want anything to go wrong today. We've already endured enough stress from last night."

"Yeah. Tonight, we pamper each other," said the heiress with a smile. " _Maybe I'll take her to a spa tonight before we go to the hotel. She seems so tense. It might be just what she needs._ "

" **We have now landed. Please exit the ship promptly and have a nice day.** "

Weiss and Ruby got off and began walking toward the restaurant. A few minutes passed and Weiss's feet were starting to hurt because of her heels. "How much further Ruby?" asked the heiress innocently.

"Don't worry. It's only two more blocks. Trust me, Weiss," said Ruby in an excited tone. "You're going to love this place. Their food is amazing."

"Okay," said the heiress, her expression softening.

"Oooh! There it is." Ruby was pointing to a small, quaint-looking brick building on the corner. She grabbed Weiss's hand and ran to the door.

 **And thus ends the first part of the long-awaited trilogy. I am so sorry for not posting lately. Every time I've sat down to write, I couldn't think of anything. Hopefully, from now on I can get the chapters out quicker. Thanks for the view and I'll see everybody next time.**


	10. A Night on the Town Pt 2

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Petals in the Snow! Are you craving some WhiteRose fluff? Maybe some BumbleBee action? Stick around and get your fill!**

 **But in all seriousness, this chapter will be very fluff oriented. Just thought I'd let everybody know.**

 **And now, without further adieu, I present to you the second installment of the N.o.t.T. trilogy!**

"Come on, Weiss," said Ruby as she ran towards the quaint, brick restaurant on the corner.

"Slow down Ruby. It's not very easy running in heels. Frankly, I don't know how you're doing i- aaaaaaah!" screamed Weiss as she stumbled and fell forward, landing on her forehead. "Oooow!"

"Oh my gosh! Weiss, are you okay?" asked Ruby as she rushed back to the heiress's side.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she sighed. "Just be more careful, Ruby. Now come on. We don't want to be late for our reservation."

"Yeah," said Ruby, nodding her head. Grabbing Weiss's hand, she walked through the wooden glass door into an old style steakhouse with a lot of hunting decorations.

"Wow!" exclaimed Weiss as she looked around the small building. "This place is amazing. Where did they get all of these decorations?"

"Actually, I killed all of the Grimm on this wall." A gray-haired, balding man in an apron walked up and wrapped Ruby in a hearty hug.

"Jim!" exclaimed Ruby, backing away slightly. "It's great to see you."

"And who is this beautiful young lady you've brought with you today?" asked Jim causing Weiss to shy away.

"I…uh…" stuttered Weiss as she leaned closer into Ruby.

"Well…" said Ruby with a slight grin. "Jim, this is my girlfriend Weiss."

"Girlfriend?" he said laughing. "Well, ain't this a new development? Does your father know?"

"Not yet. I haven't seen him in months. I kinda miss him."

"So what can I do for you two?"

"Well, we actually have a reservation for ten minutes from now," said Weiss with a smile. "For Schnee."

"I see. Well come on, your table's already arranged." He led them to a booth near the kitchen. "Take a seat and I'll be back in a minute to get your order."

"Thanks, Jim," said Ruby as she grabbed a paper menu that had been placed in front of her; Weiss following her example. "Do you want some onion rings, Weiss?"

"Onion rings? Aren't those extremely greasy?"

"Oh come on. It's not like we're about to go on a mission. Trust me. They're really good."

"Oh fine. I'll try them, but we're definitely using breath spray when we get to the hotel."

"Fine by me," said Ruby with a smile.

"Alright Ruby, what can I start you two off with?" asked Jim as he approached the booth with a notepad.

"Well, for now, we'll get an onion ring platter."

"And for your drinks?"

"Lemon water," said Ruby with a smile.

"And for you Ms. Schnee?"

"I'll take the same. Thank you," said Weiss, her cheeks rosy out of joy. " _This is going pretty well so far. She's acting so mature, too. Normally she's extremely childish and energetic. It's quite attractive._ "

"So what do you want to do after dinner, Weiss?" asked Ruby, turning back to the white-haired heiress. "We aren't supposed to check into the hotel room until eight tonight."

"Well, I was actually thinking we could go to the spa. It might do some good for us to unwind a bit before we get to some more _strenuous_ activities," said Weiss as a blush enveloped her pale face.

"Th-That sounds like a good idea," stuttered Ruby, a blush very prominent on her skin. "Do you know where any close ones are?"

"Actually I do. There's a very well rated one just a few blocks from here. I have reservations set up for seven. Until then, let's just enjoy our dinner and see where the night leads."

"That sounds perfect."

"Here are your drinks ladies," said Jim as he walked up with their lemon waters. "What can I get you, girls?"

"We'll start out with an order of your onion rings, sir."

"Hey, hey, hey. Just call me Jim. There ain't no need for formalities here. Everybody knows everybody."

"Uh…Alright, Jim, we'll have an order of onion rings, please."

"What sauce would you like with that?"

"We'll take the special," said Ruby with a wink.

"Ahaha, just the same as ever Ruby," he said with a hearty laugh. "It'll be out in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Jim," said Ruby as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Special sauce?"

"It's a red-wine vinaigrette made with blackberry wine. It's really good. Don't worry. If you don't like it, I'll have him bring out some ranch for you."

"Thanks, but that actually sounds pretty good."

"Cool," said Ruby with a smile.

A few minutes passed in awkward silence, breaking only when Jim came back with the onion rings. "Here you go, girls. Fresh from the fryer."

"Thanks, Jim."

"Have you guys decided what you want for your dinners?"

"I'll take the eight-ounce sirloin," said Ruby without a second thought.

"I'll take the same. Medium rare, please."

"Sure thing. It'll be out in just a minute," said Jim as he walked off.

" _I think I know how to make her excited about trying them._ " "Come on, let's try one together. Here," said Ruby as she handed Weiss one of the onion rings and took one herself. "On three. One. Two." When the count reached two, Ruby put her onion ring up to Weiss's mouth. Realizing what was going on, Weiss followed suit and brought her's up to Ruby's mouth. "Three." At once, Ruby and Weiss bit down on the onion rings.

"Mmmm. These are really good."

"I told you, Weiss. Here try it with the sauce."

"Sure." Ruby dipped the ring in the red sauce and brought it back to the heiress's mouth. Weiss promptly took a bite and her tongue danced with the flavor. "W-Wow that tastes amazing!"

"Doesn't it? It was always my favorite sauce as a child."

A few minutes passed as Weiss and Ruby slowly ate the rings and a silence had settled over the restaurant. After a moment, Ruby couldn't take it anymore and decided to start the conversation anew. "So where's the hotel at?"

"It's about a half of a mile from here. We'll have to walk a little, but it'll be worth to get to spend some quality time with you," said the heiress. "You know, without your sister butting in."

"Yeah, it's great to get away from it all sometimes."

Just then a tall, slender man with blonde hair walked through the door and rang the service bell. "Yo, Jim! Can I get a table?"

"Dad!" shouted Ruby as she ran up and hugged the older huntsman.

"Ruby?" yelped Taiyang with a smile. "What are you doing here, kiddo?"

"Well…I'm sort of on a date."

"A date?" said Taiyang, laughing as he did. "Since when have you been interested in dating?"

"Well, I've never met anyone like this."

"Alright then. Would you mind introducing me to the lucky guy?"

"No, actually. I wouldn't mind introducing the two of you. She's right over here."

"Wait," he said in surprise. "She? I didn't know you were into girls."

"That's kind of a somewhat new development as well," she said as she took his hand. "Now come on. I really want you to meet her."

"Finally," said Weiss in exasperation. "Wait, who is this?"

"Weiss, this is my dad, Taiyang. Dad, this is Weiss Schnee, my girlfriend."

"O-Oh. N-nice to meet you, sir. Ruby's told me so much about you."

"Alright, well come back and talk to me sometime soon, Ruby. If you don't mind, I'd like to know how my daughter ended up with a Schnee."

"Dad?"

"Not now. Just get back to your date. Have fun you two."

"Are you mad dad?"

"No. Actually, I more impressed than anything. The Schnee are a very prestigious family. I just want to know some details, that's all. I'll catch you later kiddo. I think there's someone," he paused to motion towards Weiss, "that you should be paying more attention to." Taiyang hugged Ruby one last time before walking out the door.

"He seemed nice. I can't wait to get to know him more."

"Yeah, he's cool. Let's not focus on him, though. You're the one I'm here for."

"Hey, Ruby, did someone walk in?" asked Jim as he brought them their steaks. "I thought I heard someone call my name."

"Yeah," she said as she rubbed the back of her head lightly. "My dad was in here for a few minutes, but he didn't want to intrude on Weiss and I's date. He'll probably come back later."

"Well alright, then," he said with a smile. "Enjoy your dinner, girls."

"Thanks, Jim," said Weiss with a smile.

Jim strolled off towards the kitchen and Weiss and Ruby began cutting into their steaks. The silence only interrupted by the ripping sinews.

About twenty minutes had passed in content silence as they finished their steaks. "Hey, Jim!" called Ruby from their table. "Can we get the check?"

"Sure! I'll be out there in a minute." After a few minutes of banging and crashing in the kitchen, Jim finally emerged with the check. "Here you go, girls. That'll be thirty-five lien."

"Sure thing, Jim. Thanks for dinner," said Ruby as she handed him the money.

"Anytime kiddo. You two come back soon, you here?"

"Will do," said Ruby with a smile.

"And bring your sister with you next time. She hasn't been in here in years."

"Sounds like a plan," said Weiss as she shook his firm hand.

"Well, we really need to get going,"said Ruby as she started walking towards the door. "We have an appointment at the spa in about half an hour."

"Alright, Ruby. See you soon," said Jim as Weiss and Ruby walked out the door.

"So, Weiss," said Ruby as she was walking, "just how far is the spa from here?"

"About eight blocks straight that way," said the heiress as she pointed in the direction they were heading. "Why?"

"Oh no! It's six-thirty. Grab my hand. I'll make sure to get us there in time."

"Ruby there's no need for that. We should be there in time."

"I just want to be sure. Now come on," said Ruby as she grabbed Weiss's hand. Without giving Weiss a chance to argue, she activated her semblance and in seconds they were racing through town.

 **And thus ends the second part of the N.o.t.T. trilogy, which might end up being a quadrilogy depending how the next chapter goes.**

 **A trip to the spa, some 'special' time for WhiteRose, and the setup for the fair. Next time on Petals in the Snow.**

 **As always, if you liked this chapter, please remember to Follow/Fav/Review and I will see you next time.**

 **A/N: Update: Hello everybody, long time no see. I know I haven't posted in a while and I'm really sorry for that. I've been really busy lately. I'd just like to tell everyone that I am working on chapter eleven and it should be out sometime soon.**


	11. A Night on the Town Pt 3

**A/N: Welcome back everybody. I am so sorry for the insane wait. School has been kicking my butt lately. I would have posted last week, but my internet got turned off out of nowhere. In any case, I hope that this chapter makes up for it.**

 **Hello everybody and welcome back to Petals in the Snow! When we last saw our beloved ship, they were racing towards the spa to try and make their fast-approaching appointment. Will they make it to their appointment? What will they do until they go to the hotel if they don't? Find out right now on Petals in the Snow!**

* * *

"Ruby slow down!" yelled Weiss as Ruby dragged her through town, her vision blurred by speed.

"Don't worry Weiss, we're almost there. I can see their sign."

"How can you see anything? Everything is just a blur."

"Maybe to you, but I've gotten used to this speed and can easily see everything around us."

"Lucky you."

"Oh come on, Weiss. Don't be mad at a time like this. We're about to be pampered for heaven's sake."

"Yeah, I guess."

Ruby and Weiss came skidding to a stop in front of the door of the large, white building. Walking through the glass door, they were greeted by a hostess in a lime green uniform.

"Hello, ladies," she said with a smile. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, I set one up for seven."

"Oh, certainly Ms… Schnee?" exclaimed the young hostess as she looked through the computer database.

"Yes, that's me."

"O-Oh. Yes, ma'am. Right this way. We can get you in right away."

"Oh, thank you," said Weiss innocently.

"Right this way, girls," said the lady as she began walking to a room in the back. "Alright, we are going to start you off with facials and mani-pedis."

"That sounds nice," said Ruby as she and Weiss sat in a pair of massage chairs in front of two attendants.

"Hello, Ms. Schnee and…"

"Just call me Ruby," said the silver-eyed girl.

"Alright, Ruby," said the green-clad young woman on in front of her. "Could I see your hand, miss?"

"Sure," said Ruby as the girl took her hand.

"So, Weiss," started Ruby as she turned to her partner, "what all are we getting done?"

"Well…" she said. "I paid for mani-pedi's, mud baths, and facials."

"Goodness, Weiss! How much did you spend?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out. Just don't worry about it, Ruby. I still have plenty of lien. You just enjoy yourself. I'm more than happy to pay for this little excursion," said Weiss with a smile.

"Oh fine. Only as long as you promise that it isn't a burden."

"Ruby, trust me, it's fine. Now let's enjoy ourselves. That's the whole point of tonight, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah," she said with a smile.

"Alright, girls," said the hostess, "if you'll follow me, I'll take you to your next location. If it's alright, we were wondering if it would be alright if we did your facials during your mud bath."

"I don't see a problem with that," said Ruby enthusiastically. "Do you, Weiss?"

"Of course I don't," the heiress said to the attendant.

"Besides," she continued as she turned towards her partner, "the more time we have reserved for tonight, the better."

"W-Weiss," exclaimed Ruby as quietly as she could. "We're in public," she said as a blush crept its way across her face.

"Calm down, Ruby. It'll be alright," said Weiss as she took Ruby's hand.

"Alright, ladies right here is the changing room. Towels are provided and the women's bath is on the other side. I'll go get your facials ready and I'll meet you in there."

"Alright, miss," said Ruby as she opened the door to the dressing room.

"Please, call me Katie," said the girl as Weiss and Ruby disappeared behind the metal door.

Ruby made sure there was nobody in the dressing room before pulling off her dress, exposing a matching pair of tight-fitting black lace bra and panties. "So Weiss," asked Ruby teasingly, "do you like?"

"W-What are you doing, Ruby?" said the flustered heiress. "A-Aren't you the one who just said something about us being in public?"

"Yeah, I did, but the difference is nobody can see us in here. Now come over here," said Ruby as seductively as she could. "I want to try something."

"I-I…" started Weiss, before finally resolving to play this through. "O-Okay." Weiss started walking over to her now half-naked girlfriend.

"So, Weiss," started Ruby as the heiress stepped face to face with her, "you didn't answer my question. What do you think of my underwear?"

"Y-You l-look amazing," stuttered the heiress as she stared on.

"Aww," said Ruby with a smile. She cupped the heiress's chin with her hand. "Now come closer and let's start having some real fun." Ruby leaned in for a quick kiss which was quickly reciprocated by her more than willing partner. They stood there like that for a couple of minutes until Ruby finally decided to take it a step further.

She leaned in next to Weiss's ear. " _ **Let's see about getting you out of that dress, shall we?**_ " she whispered as she ever so slightly began to lift up the heiress's skirt.

" _ **You don't have to be subtle, you know,**_ " said Weiss, her primal instincts beginning to take over. " _ **I'm more than willing to do anything you want to do and there's nobody else in here.**_ " Weiss took off her dress revealing a set of snow-white bra and panties. "I do have an idea, though," said Weiss as a devilish grin spread across her face.

"And what would that be, Snow Angel?"

"Hurry and get your underwear off and I'll meet you in the bath." said Weiss as she finished removing her underwear, revealing her round, perky breasts and her clean-shaven pussy.

It was all that Ruby could do not to stare. "W-Wait what?" asked Ruby, a little shocked. "How are we going to do anything in there? The attendants are going to be in there."

"Don't worry, they won't be able to see it. Now hurry up and get undressed I'll see you in there," said Weiss as she wrapped a towel around herself. "Oh, and don't freak out if you feel a little something between your legs as you're getting ready to get in the bath."

"W-What?" asked Ruby a little cautiously. "What's that mean?"

"Don't worry about it. Just trust me. I'll see you out there," said Weiss as she leaned in and lightly kissed Ruby on the lips. All she did as she pulled away was wink and walk out the door to the baths.

" _What did she mean by that?_ " mused Ruby as she slipped her panties off and undid her bra. " _What on Remnant is she going to do?_ "

* * *

In the bath-room, Weiss was setting everything up so her plan would work. She approached Katy, who had already begun setting up for their facials. "Excuse me, Katy?" started Weiss.

"Yes, Ms. Schnee?"

"Would it be possible after you get our facials set to allow Ruby and I some privacy?" asked Weiss, feigning innocence.

"This is quite unconventional," said the brunette. "Might I ask what this is for?"

"I'm hoping to get as much alone time as possible with her tonight," said Weiss as she put on her best pouty face. "We're on the same team as her sister, so we rarely get the chance to be alone. Her sister doesn't seem to trust me very much."

"Oh, I know how that can be. My sister was the same way with my boyfriend when we first got together," said Katy with a smile. "Don't worry, once your facials are set, I'll leave the room."

"Thanks, Katy," said Weiss with a smile.

"Don't mention it. I'm pretty sure we've all been there at one point or another." Katy smiled and went about finishing the face mask mixture. "Go ahead and get in. The masks are almost ready."

"Sure," said Weiss as she dropped her towel and quickly stepped into the bath.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah," she sighed as the warm mud cradled to her skin. "This feels amazing!"

"Doesn't it?" laughed Katy. "I always come here when I need to relax. The mud bath always seems to be just the right temperature."

"Yeah, it really feels amazing," sighed Weiss with a slight grin.

As they were talking, Weiss heard the door creak open. Glancing over, she saw Ruby slip into the room and begin walking towards her. Weiss began to focus her mind, projecting a glyph to appear over Ruby's covered pussy.

Ruby shivered as she felt something cold on her exposed crotch. " _O-Oh, so this is what she meant. Why did she put a glyph down there? What is she trying to do?_ " she mused as she approached Weiss, her confusion showing on her face.

Upon reaching the heiress, Ruby unwrapped her towel and quickly stepped into the bath, making sure to hide the glyph that encircled the entrance to her clean-shaven pussy. "W-Wow!" she exclaimed as the warm mud blanketed her naked skin. "No wonder this place gets such good ratings! This mud is so warm."

"I know," laughed Weiss as Katy walked over and began applying her face mask. "I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time."

"Hey!" Ruby exclaimed. "What about last night?"

"Oh, believe me, Ruby," said Weiss with a smile. "Last night was a lot of things, but I don't think relaxing is a fitting word."

"Hmph," huffed Ruby as she puffed out her cheeks, interrupting Katy from applying the face mask. "Was I really that bad?"

"No, no," started the heiress, realizing that she had offended Ruby. "You were amazing, Ruby. It was definitely relaxing, but your sister's little intrusion was quite the opposite."

"Y-Yeah," said Ruby as her expression softened. "I guess that makes sense. I've been a little stressed about it myself."

Katy finished applying Ruby's face mask and hurried to grab some cucumber slices. "Now," she said as she got back. "Could you please close your eyes for me, girls?"

Weiss and Ruby promptly complied and soon, they felt the cold rings touch their skin. "Alright girls," started Katy as she stood and began walking towards her supplies. "Your facials are set. If you need anything, there is a call button by the door."

Weiss waited until she heard the door creak shut before scooting closer to Ruby. " _ **Did you feel it,**_ " she asked in a hushed tone, her ivory skin rubbing up against Ruby's.

" _ **I-I don't know what you mean,**_ " stuttered Ruby as her body shivered from the contact.

" _ **Come now,**_ " whispered Weiss as she began to slide her hand down Ruby bare chest. " _ **Don't play coy. You know exactly what I'm talking about.**_ "

" _ **Okay, then,**_ " started Ruby as a bright red blush enveloped her face. " _ **Why did you put a glyph over my pussy?**_ " she asked as Weiss's hand slipped down between the younger girl's thighs.

" _ **It's to make it where mud doesn't get in there when I do…**_ " Weiss slid her middle finger through the glyph, the mud sliding off as she did so, and gently began to massage the lips of Ruby's tight, barely explored pussy. " _ **This.**_ "

Ruby shivered at the touch. " _ **Wow, Weiss. T-That f-feels really g-good,**_ " gasped Ruby as she leaned into Weiss's arms. " _ **Where did you get the idea to use the glyph, though?**_ " she asked as another shudder passed through her body.

" _ **Hehehe,**_ " chuckled Weiss with a mischievous grin. " _ **Let's just say that this isn't the first time I've used this technique.**_ "

" _ **What?**_ " asked Ruby with wide eyes.

" _ **Yep. Sometimes when I was younger and I wasn't able to sneak away, I would do this while nobody was looking and I would sate my urges without getting detected,**_ " she said, almost with a childish disobedience in her voice.

" _ **Wow, Weiss,**_ " said Ruby, laughing slightly. " _ **I never pictured you as being very rebellious.**_ "

" _ **Well,**_ " she replied, " _ **I guess you learn something new about me every day.**_ "

" _ **In that case, I'd like to get to know your body better as well,**_ " said Ruby as she playfully squeezed Weiss's perky breast. " _ **Would you be able to do a glyph for yourself as well?**_ "

" _ **Huh?**_ " asked Weiss. " _ **Are you sure? You don't have to.**_ "

" _ **N-Nonsense, Weiss. You're pleasuring me. It's only right if I do the same for you. I insist.**_ "

" _ **O-Okay, Ruby. If you insist.**_ " Weiss focussed her mind even harder to conjure up a second glyph to cover her own pussy as well. " _ **Alright, Ruby. You're free to do whatever you wish with me. Just don't go overboard. I'd rather not draw attention to us by me screaming.**_ "

" _ **Of course,**_ " she said with a smile as she slid her hand down between the heiress's legs and began to stroke her finger through the lips of Weiss's pussy, mimicking the movements of Weiss's fingers.

" _ **Huwah,**_ " gasped Weiss as she stifled a moan. " _ **You're r-really…ngh…good at that.**_ "

" _ **R-Really?**_ " gasped Ruby. " _ **I-I'm just mimicking what you're doing.**_ "

" _ **Y-You're a really f-fast learner, then,**_ " said Weiss between labored breaths. " _ **Let's see how fast of a learner you can be, then.**_ " Weiss stroked her finger past Ruby's dripping hole one last time before sliding her finger into the younger girl's depths.

"H-Hwah!" exclaimed Ruby, failing to stifle a moan. Weiss quickly covered Ruby's mouth with her free hand. Once Ruby got used to the new, more powerful sensations, she began to pick up on Weiss's technique and slid her finger as deep as it would go into Weiss's dripping pussy hole. Once inside, she quickly curled her finger and lightly rubbed the upper walls of Weiss's vagina before sliding her finger out, only to shove it right back in to do the same again.

" _ **N...N...Ngh…**_ " gasped Weiss as she attempted to stifle her moans. She was beginning to feel the pleasure nearing the limit, and from the way, Ruby's pussy was contracting, she was getting close to climaxing as well. She leaned in and whispered in Ruby's ear. " _ **Go as fast as you can. I'm getting close.**_ " As she said that, Weiss also sped up her motions and slipped a second finger into Ruby's tightening hole.

" _ **Aaah,**_ " gasped Ruby at this new sensation. " _ **O-Okay. L-Like this, Weiss?**_ " Ruby shoved a second finger in and increased her speed using her semblance, going as fast as she felt was safe.

"U-U-Uwaaaaaah," exclaimed the two in unison as their juices began to flow out, the only thing keeping them from going into the bath being Weiss's glyphs. They held each other tightly as their bodies shuddered in sheer pleasure. " _ **T-That was…amazing,**_ " whispered Ruby once her convulsions had begun to become farther apart.

" _ **Y-Yeah,**_ " said Weiss. " _ **That was definitely something. We should probably go shower, though. I think we've been in here long enough. We still have to check in at the hotel after all.**_ "

"Yeah. That sounds good." After resting for a few more minutes, the two climbed out of the bath and began making their way toward the changing room, Weiss making sure not to release the glyphs until they were both in the shower, so as not to make a mess and alert the spa as to what they were doing.

The two cleaned up and put their dresses back on, then headed towards the front desk. As they were nearing the exit, Katy called to them from behind. "Thanks, girls, please, come again."

"Of course," said Weiss as she turned around.

" _ **Oh,**_ " continued the heiress in a low whisper. " _ **This is for helping me out tonight. It means a lot,**_ " said Weiss as she handed Katy fifty extra lien.

"T-Thanks!" she exclaimed joyfully as she ran and opened the door for the two huntresses. "Have a good night, girls."

"You two, Katy," said Ruby with a smile as she and Weiss walked out the door and began walking down the street toward the hotel.

* * *

 **Another chapter down the hatch. Again, I'm sooooooooo sorry for the delay on this chapter. I really hope that this chapter was to y'all's liking. As always, if you liked the chapter, please follow/fav/review.**

 **What will come of the girl's final stop of the night? Find out next time on Petals in the Snow.**


	12. A Night on the Town Pt 4

**Hello, and welcome once again to Petals in the Snow! When we last saw our beloved heroines, they had just enjoyed some private time in a not so private place.**

 **What does their night entail? What will happen when they get back home? All of this right now on Petals in the Snow!**

* * *

Weiss and Ruby had been walking for quite some time and it was beginning to get dark. As more and more time passed, Ruby began to get worried. "Hey, Weiss?" she started cautiously.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"We've been walking for ages," she complained. "It's beginning to get dark. Are we almost to the hotel yet?"

" _Why does she always do this?_ " thought Weiss as she turned to her partner.

"Yes, Ruby. We're just a few blocks away." Without realizing it, Ruby began to walk really close to Weiss. Weiss soon caught onto this and became suspicious. "Are you okay, Ruby?"

"Yeah," Ruby said quickly. "Hey, do you think we could walk a little faster? We're not exactly in the best area of Vale."

"Ruby, what are you worried for? We're training to be huntresses. It wouldn't be very easy for someone to do anything to us."

"I-I know," said Ruby as she looked around quickly. "It still doesn't feel right. There are some pretty bad people out there. Besides, I feel like we're being watched."

Weiss glanced over her shoulder, a troubled look emblazoned on her face. "Y-Yeah, I know what you mean. It couldn't hurt to walk a little faster." They began walking faster.

As they traveled further, Weiss's nerves began to wear thin. It seemed that every time they rounded a corner or a crossed a street, she'd catch something out of the corner of her eye. Every time they passed an alleyway, she heard an extra set of footsteps. Not knowing if she had noticed, Weiss glanced over at Ruby.

Ruby seemed almost emotionless as they sped along. " _Good,_ " thought Weiss. " _She doesn't seem to have noticed. We only have about five more blocks to go. Hopefully, we can make it before whoever it is decides to strike._ " As she thought things over, Weiss couldn't help noticing their follower's movements more and more. " _They're getting sloppy. They must be having trouble keeping up with us._ "

"Weiss," started Ruby. "What's wrong? You look troubled."

"Huh?" exclaimed Weiss as she was broken out of her trance. Turning towards Ruby, she cleared her thoughts. "What did you say, Ruby?"

"I asked you what's wrong," said Ruby, a worried expression on her face. "You keep glancing over your shoulder and we're walking pretty fast."

" _Should I tell her? I don't want to worry her,_ " thought Weiss, focusing her eyes forward." _Then again, she deserves to know if we're being followed. She might be younger, but that doesn't mean she's scared of a stalker._ "

"Hunh," sighed Weiss as she turned to look at Ruby again. "Yes, Ruby, something is wrong. I think somebody is following us. Ever since we left the spa, I've been hearing them tailing us."

"Hmmmm. What do you think we should do, Weiss?" she asked, a worried expression on her face.

"I don't know. I really don't want to do any fighting tonight," she said with a straight face. "It kind of defeats the purpose of our night of relaxation, you know?"

"Yeah," said Ruby with a thoughtful expression on her face. "But maybe we can do something to chase them off."

"Yeah maybe," said the heiress quietly. "How do you propose we do that, though? We didn't bring our weapons with us."

"Whoever it is," started Ruby, "there's no way they could possibly know that. Do you have and dust with you?"

"Just some ice dust, why?"

"Well, how much do you have?"

"Just one vial," said the bewildered heiress. " _What on Remnant is she planning?_ " "Why?"

"Because that's just enough to make it sound like we're shooting at them," she answered, a devilish grin on her face.

"And how do you propose we do that? It's just normal dust, Ruby."

"Contrary to what you seem to believe, Weiss," said Ruby with a twinge of irritation at Weiss's surprised tone, "I actually pay attention in class, and on Wednesday, Goodwitch taught us how to fabricate a makeshift grenade, and I do have rope."

"Why do you have rope?" asked the shocked heiress.

"I'm planning to use it tonight," said Ruby with a quick wink. "We'll just have to take a small amount to make the trip wire."

"But won't that seriously hurt the person?" asked Weiss in disapproval.

"We'll place the mine far enough away that he'll be unharmed," said Ruby with a slight giggle. "It'll just scare their pants off."

"Well, alright," conceded Weiss. "How do we make the grenade?"

"Hurry," said Ruby as she grabbed Weiss's hand, "into this alley." Ruby and Weiss crouched around the corner in the alley. Ruby pulled out the rope and cut four feet from the end of it, Weiss taking a mental note of just how much rope Ruby had. Ruby quickly ran out and tied one end to the light pole on the sidewalk, hoping their stalker wasn't looking.

After rushing back into the alley, she crouched next to Weiss with her left hand held out. "Alright," she said, glancing at Weiss, "I need the vial now."

"Okay, but how does this work, Ruby? How do we get the dust to explode?"

"Alright, here's how this works. We tie the other end of the rope to the vial of dust and when he gets within range, we throw it as far above him as the rope will allow and it will make it seem like we're shooting at him. The only thing now is to hope it works."

"This is amazing, Ruby," said Weiss in amazement. "I've never even thought about using dust like this."

"We have Professor Goodwitch's class at the same, Weiss. You should know how to do this, too, Weiss."

"I-I...I wasn't paying attention. All I could think about was the preparations for Pyrrha's party."

"Hmm," said Ruby with a suspicious smile. "Well, I guess that makes sense." Ruby smiled and didn't push the matter any further even though she knew there was something more to it. Now she just had to focus so that she throws the dust at the right time.

" _ **I think he's getting close,**_ " whispered Weiss as she peeked around the corner. " _ **Yeah, he's right around the corner. Are you ready to throw it, Ruby? He should be in range any second now.**_ "

" _ **Yeah, he just has to walk past before I throw it so he doesn't see the rope fly into the air,**_ " answered Ruby with determination. " _ **Did you see what he looks like?**_ " she asked, trying to uncover something about the mysterious man.

" _ **No, all I could see was his clothing. He's wearing a hoodie that covers his face and jeans.**_ "

" _ **There he is,**_ " whispered Ruby. Right after he walked past, she threw the vial as hard as she could in his direction. The rope caught the dust and recoiled it just enough that the explosion did nothing more than knock him down.

"Uwaah!" he exclaimed as he clamored to his feet and ran back the way he had come.

Ruby watched him suspiciously as he ran away. "His voice sounded…familiar," she finally said after she couldn't see him anymore.

"Yeah," started Weiss as she walked up beside her partner. "It sounded very wimpy. I swear I've seen that hoodie before, too."

"Do you think it could have been Jaune?" asked Ruby as she looked towards Weiss with a dumbfounded smile.

"As if," laughed Weiss. "Jaune isn't quiet enough to spy on anyone. Trust me," said Weiss with a sly smile. "I've caught him spying on me many, many times."

"Really," laughed Ruby. "Wow. Now that I think about it, there's no way that it could be Jaune."

Ruby chuckled and stood up, taking Weiss's hand as she did. "Oh well," she a smile. "Whoever it is, we chased them off and that's all that matters. Now let's get to the hotel. I want to spend the entire night getting hot and bothered."

A blush crept across Weiss's face. "Y-Yeah. That sounds amazing." Weiss and Ruby began walking the final three blocks to the hotel. The closer they got to their destination, the more Ruby began to see neon signs advertising different risque stores and a couple of bars, most of which colored a bright, inviting red.

"W-Weiss?" she peeped out through her flushed cheeks.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Are we where I think we are?"

"Yes, Ruby," giggled the heiress. "This is the red-light district of Vale. Our hotel is right up there," she said as she pointed to a tall, well kept building on the corner.

"Woah!" exclaimed Ruby as she took in the amazing sight of the building that stood before her. "How much did you spend on our hotel room, Weiss?"

"Let's just say this," said Weiss as they crossed the street and walked in the front door of the hotel. "Even though this hotel is rated five stars, because it's in the red-light district, it's cheap enough that I was easily able to pay for our room. Don't worry," she said as she winked at her youthful girlfriend, "you're definitely going to love what I arranged."

"O-Okay," said Ruby through a blush. Ruby leaned in and kiss Weiss's ear lobe. "Just lead the way, _Snow Angel._ "

Weiss walked up to the front desk and rang the bell. "Hello," she called out impatiently.

"I'll be right out, ma'am," she heard somebody call from the back. About a minute later, a stout, middle-aged man came through the office door. "Good evening, ladies," he said as bowed his head slightly. "What can I do for you?"

"Good evening, sir," Weiss said cordially. "We have a reservation for eight o'clock under Schnee."

"Ah, yes, Ms. Schnee," said the attendant respectfully. "I have you reserved for the honeymoon suite. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that's right," said Weiss with a smile. Looking over, she noticed Ruby giving her a confused glance.

"Here's your key, ma'am. Enjoy your stay," he said through an obviously fake smile. "If you need anything, feel free to call down and ask."

"Thank you, sir," said the heiress as she began walking toward the elevator.

Once they were inside the elevator, Ruby glanced over at Weiss again with a sly smile. "Honeymoon suite, eh?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Just wait, Ruby," said Weiss with a slight chuckle, "it get's _much_ better."

"Oooh," giggled Ruby. "I like the sound of that."

The elevator stopped on the sixth floor and they stepped off. The hallway was dimly lit with roses at every corner. The two rounded the corner to their right and came upon the door to their room. Even from outside, Ruby could faintly detect the scent of lobster, making her even happier than she already was.

"Are you ready, Ruby?"

Ruby took a deep breath and nodded. Whatever she was about to see behind that door, she was ready for it. Weiss opened the door, revealing a candlelit dinner set for two next to a queen size bed.

"Wow," exclaimed Ruby. "This is amazing, Weiss!"

"Like I told you before, Ruby, I spared no expense. This is our night to enjoy every luxury we could possibly dream of."

"That. Is. So. Romantic!" exclaimed Ruby as she threw her arms around Weiss, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on, Ruby," giggled Weiss. "Let's eat before the food gets cold."

"Okay," said Ruby with a smile as she walked over to the table and sat in one of the chairs. "This is all just so amazing, Weiss. It's perfect."

"Don't go thanking me yet," said Weiss with a sly smile. "I still have one more surprise up my sleeves."

"Oh?" asked Ruby with a smile. "And what would that be?"

* * *

 **I think this seems like a perfect enough place as any to end the chapter. Thanks to everyone for sticking with the story even though I've been having trouble getting chapters out over the past few months. It means a lot that anybody is willing to read my content. As always, if you liked the chapter, please follow/fav the story, and if you have any comments or criticism, feel free to leave a review and I'll try to respond as quick as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: The next chapter will, for certain, have a smut scene between WhiteRose.**

 **A WhiteRose smut scene. Also, what will happen when the girls arrive back at the school? All of this next time on Petals in the Snow!**


	13. A Hotel Encounter Pt 1

**Yeah, just going to say this now. I'm extremely sorry for such a long wait. I sort of hit a major writer's block and couldn't figure out what to write. On top of that, I've been working even harder to ensure my grades stay up. I hope that this long-awaited chapter makes up for it, though, because this story couldn't even approach the level it has without all of you. I'm extremely thankful to each and every one of you for sticking with it even when my chapters have gotten so far apart. But enough of that. I'm sure all of you are just hoping to read this juicy chapter and I have kept you long enough.**

 **Before you read this chapter, I think I should warn you that it is almost entirely comprised of a WhiteRose smut scene. You have asked, and I have delivered. You have been warned.**

 **Hello everybody, and welcome once again to another exciting chapter of Petals in the Snow. When we last saw our heroines, they had just arrived at the hotel and were settling down to a nice dinner. There is, however, another pair in our beloved team…**

* * *

" _Telephone Conversation_ "

" _Thought_ "

* * *

"Where on Remnant are they," shouted Yang. "It's getting late!"

"Calm down Yang," said Blake. "I'm sure they're fine. Here, let me try and get ahold of them."

"Good luck, I've been messaging Ruby all day," grumbled Yang in reply. Sighing, she continued, "She hasn't replied."

"Umm…Yang?" started Blake cautiously.

"Yes, Blake," sighed Yang, slightly frustrated.

Walking over to the nightstand by Weiss and Ruby's bed, she picked up a small device from on top of it. Hesitantly, she continued, "I think I know why Ruby hasn't responded."

"Oh, you have gotta be shitting me!"

"Calm down Yang," said Blake in exasperation. "I can just call Weiss. Give me a minute."

"Fine," huffed Yang. "I'm going to take a bath." Grumpily, she trudged over to the bathroom door, stepping inside before closing it behind her. After she had the water running, she began to muse to herself. " _Who does Weiss think she is taking her out this late without telling us?_ "

Yang slipped out of her clothes and stepped into the bath, the water bubbling and steaming as she entered. " _I am going to kick her ass when they get back from whatever the hell they went to do,_ " she fumed before relaxing slightly and sliding into the bath until she was almost fully submerged.

Blake stood quickly up from her bed. "What do you mean you're not coming back tonight?"

" _Look,_ " said calmly as she grabbed a bottle of champagne from the wine cellar in the corner of the room. Ignoring the excited ramblings of Ruby, she continued, " _We're at a hotel in Vale._ "

"Why are you at a hotel," asked Blake in a hushed yell.

" _This could have possibly...been my plan all along ,_" said Weiss in a quiet, withdrawn tone.

"Well, what do you want me to tell Yang," asked Blake, finally giving in. "She's extremely pissed."

She could hear Weiss sigh on the other end of the line. " _Just tell her that we missed the last ship to Beacon and got a hotel near the loading docks._ "

"You and I both know that she won't be happy with that explanation."

" _Of course I know that,_ " snapped Weiss. Calming down, she continued. " _But at least she'll be mad for a different reason. She doesn't need to know that Ruby and I planned this ahead of time._ "

"I-I don't know, Weiss…" said Blake, her voice riddled with hesitation. "If Yang finds out that I lied to her, she'll be extremely upset with me."

" _You don't have to lie,_ " said Weiss, trying to work out the situation. " _By all technicality, we have missed the final airship back to Beacon for the night. Just don't tell her that this was planned out. I doubt she'll ask as long as you tell her that we had to get the hotel room because we missed the airship._ "

" _There's no point in telling Yang anyway,_ " thought Blake as she sighed to herself. "Fine, Weiss, I'll go along with this, but you owe me."

" _Got it,_ " said Weiss with a smile. " _I'm sure our usual agreement will suffice._ "

"Sounds good to me," said Blake with a grin.

" _Alright,_ " replied Weiss, rolling her eyes. " _It'll be sent over in the morning._ "

"Perfect," said Blake, chuckling. "I'll let you go, Weiss. You two be careful, okay? _Have fun_. Goodnight."

* * *

" _Goodnight, Blake,_ " said Weiss as she settled back into her chair, wine bottle in hand. Hanging up her scroll, she returned her attention to Ruby. "I know how much you like strawberries, so I had them bring up a bottle of strawberry wine."

Ruby jumped up and hugged Weiss, nearly knocking the contents of their dinner off of the table. After stealing a quick kiss, Ruby sat back into her chair. "This is the most amazing night of my life, Weiss," she said with a loving smile. "I can't imagine anything that could make this better."

Weiss simply smiled and shook her head. "This is only the beginning, Ruby," she said with a slight chuckle. "Now let's eat before the food gets cold."

"Sounds good," said Ruby. "I'm starving."

Weiss set about removing the tray covers revealing their meal to come. With each new dish unveiled, Ruby's eyes shone even more. The shrimp, the crab cakes, the lobster. It all looked simply delectable. How could she ever choose? "Weiss, how on earth did you pay for all of this," she finally asked as her plate filled to the brim with seafood and fancy sauces was laid in front of her. "This obviously must have cost a fortune. What will your dad do when he finds out that you spent this much?"

"Hmmm…." acknowledged Weiss. "I'm not sure," she said after a moment. "I've never spent this much before. I don't know how he'll react," she said with a twinge of fear in her voice.

"Weiss," started Ruby, a worried expression blazoned on her face. "How much did you spend? It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Ruby, my dad can be extremely unreasonable at times," said the heiress in bitter resentment. After a moment's pause, her demeanor changed back into one of grace and authority. "But enough talk. We don't want all of this amazing food to go to waste now do we?"

"Y-Yeah," answered Ruby. "I guess you're right." Knowing that she wouldn't get any more out of Weiss, Ruby decided to let the matter drop for the moment. After waiting in awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity, Ruby grabbed one of the crab cakes situated in front of her and tenderly took a small bite off of the side.

Weiss poured them each a glass of wine and sat down to her dinner as well. They sat and ate in silence for a long while. The only sound coming from them chewing. " _How do I get this moving again,_ " thought Weiss. " _She seems to be enjoying the food, but I'd like to move on to dessert soon. I just know that she's going to love the strawberry shortcake, and hopefully,_ " mused the heiress as a smile started to sneak its way into the corner of her lips, " _with the strawberry wine and the sweet dessert, she'll be ready to go._ "

Ruby saw Weiss's smile and perked up. She had already drank two glasses of the delicious strawberry wine, and she was beginning to feel flustered. "So...Um... Weiss?"

"Yes, Ruby," inquired the heiress.

"This food is all so amazing, but I'm starting to get full. Do you think we could move on from dinner?"

"That's perfectly fine with me," replied the heiress with a smile. "I hope you still have a bit of room left, though, Ruby. For dessert, I had the head chef make a strawberry shortcake with extra strawberries." Seeing Ruby's eyes light up at the mention of the delectable treat in store brought Weiss's heart a degree of warmth. The dessert was special to her as well. Whenever she was stuck in Atlas and couldn't catch a break from her father, Klein would make a strawberry shortcake just for her, and it would always cheer her up. Seeing the sparkle in her lover's eyes, at the mention of it made her happy because she knew that she was making Ruby happy.

"Really?" asked Ruby excitedly. "I haven't had strawberry shortcake in so long! It was always my favorite dessert as a kid."

"Really," laughed Weiss. "It was my favorite, too."

"Yeah," replied Ruby with a nostalgic smile. "When I was young, after a bad day at school, me and my mom would work in the kitchen for hours making it just perfect, but just one bite was enough to melt all of my troubles away." Sighing, she continued, "I miss those days." While Weiss was walking over to the mini-fridge, Ruby quickly grabbed her wine glass and downed the half of a glass that she had left. After five glasses of the red liquid, she felt like she was floating on air, and she knew exactly what she wanted.

Weiss grabbed the medium sized platter from the mini-fridge by the bed, getting a whiff of the luscious red berries in the process. The aroma sent shockwaves through her body. She walked over to the table and uncovered the platter. Underneath laid a vanilla frosted, strawberry shortcake that was practically covered in strawberries.

The mere sight of the sweet treat along with her favorite food was enough to make Ruby's legs turn to jelly. "That looks amazing," shouted Ruby in excitement. "How did they even get this many strawberries? They're not even in season. It must have cost a small fortune."

Looking to Weiss, she knew that she had struck the truth. "Oh, Weiss, you're the best," she exclaimed as she walked around the table to her partner and stared into her shining, ice-blue eyes. "I was thinking that I might want something else for dessert."

"W-What," asked Weiss, in both frustration and confusion. Before she could continue, however, Ruby rushed forward and pressed her lips against the heiress's. The sheer shock of it along with the momentum of Ruby's kiss allowed the young huntress to slip her tongue into Weiss's mouth. She let herself explore the inside of her partner's mouth slowly and passionately, savoring each moment.

When Ruby drew back for air, Weiss shifted slightly on her feet. "W-What should I do with the c-cake, Ruby?"

"Just put it in the fridge for now," said Ruby seductively. "This…" Ruby paused to slip her arms out of her dress, letting it fall to the ground, "is going to take a while."

Weiss, not wanting to pass up the opportunity, quickly grabbed the platter and walked over and put the cake in the fridge. Turning around her eyes landed upon her now half-naked partner. Ruby's bra and panties a bright red fabric woven into a fine lace mesh.

"Ruby, where is this coming from," asked Weiss, obviously flustered. "You're normally so laid back and sweet. Right now, however, you're so upfront and forward. I-It's…" Weiss stopped and looked down at the younger girl's sleek form, a blush enveloping her face.

"It's what, Weiss," asked Ruby through a sly grin. "Do you like what you see?" Ruby began to walking slowly to the beet-red heiress. Making sure her hips swayed and her breasts bounced with each step. Stepping face to face with her slightly taller partner, she pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"R-Ruby," exclaimed Weiss as Ruby reached around unzipped the heiress's dress.

"Yes, Snow Angel," she asked sending shivers down the heiress's spine.

"I...uh...um…" stuttered the heiress doing her best to ignore the fact that Ruby's perky breasts were pressed up against her, her nipples poking into her slightly. " _This is so not like her. The first time we did something, she was so shy and submissive, but now she's moving so fast. She's so dominant,_ " she thought, mulling over the situation she was currently in" _Thinking about it, it's actually extremely hot. I don't think I can contain myself much longer if she keeps this up._ "

Ruby slid her hands up the heiress's back to her shoulders. "You know," said Ruby teasingly, "I think it's kinda cute when you're the shy one. Plus, when you squirm that, you rub against my nipples and it feels freaking amazing. Oh, the things that I am going to do to you tonight," she said as she slid down the shoulder straps from Weiss's shoulders.

Weiss was blushing profusely. " _This is an entirely new side of her. I never expected her to be so dominant,_ " mused Weiss as she felt her dress slip off of her and to the floor. What was left was her snow-white bra and panties with a lace floral design embroidered on top of them out of a red mesh.

"Oooh," said Ruby with a mischievous smile as she gazed upon Weiss underwear with a twinkle in her eyes. "Such innocence," she said as she looked back into her partner's eyes. After a moment to let what she said to sink in for the heiress, she continued, "I'm going to have fun fixing that tonight."

"W-What," asked Weiss in a small yelp as Ruby reached her hand up and lightly cupped the heiress's perky breast. Ruby lightly teased skin around her already erect nipple, eliciting a moan from the ivory-skinned beauty. Seizing her moment, she leaned in and shoved her tongue into the heiress's mouth, leaning into the heiress as she did. She could feel Weiss moan in between breaths. Taste the strawberry wine on her breath.

Weiss was beginning to loosen up and leaned into Ruby's touch ever so slightly. " _This is amazing,_ " she thought. " _Ruby's doing everything just right. I'm starting to feel weak and she hasn't even touched my pussy. This is going to be a crazy night. On top of that, this dominant side of Ruby is entirely too hot to pass up._ "

She was stolen from her thoughts, however, when Ruby broke from the kiss and swept her feet out from under her. Holding the heiress in a bridal position, she walked over to the bed and laid the half-naked beauty on the bed. She stood looking down at her sleek, strong muscles, admiring every inch of her ivory skin. "Now that's a sight to behold," she said with a somewhat lustful smile.

Weiss turned a deep shade of red. "D-Don't say things like that, you dolt," she huffed. "It's embarrassing." Weiss turned her head and averted her gaze from the younger huntress.

"Ah ah ah," said Ruby as she lightly grabbed Weiss's chin and turned her gaze back to Ruby's muscled figure. "Here," she said with a light-hearted grin. Ruby undid her bra and threw it to the floor beside her.

Weiss's gaze lowered to Ruby's ample breasts and blushed lightly.

Ruby noticed and smiled. "You know, you never answered my question earlier," she said teasingly as she climbed onto the bed and straddled the heiress, holding her in place. " _This is amazing she looks so helpless and shy. It drives me absolutely crazy._ "

"Ruby what are you doing," asked the heiress she tried to wriggle free of Ruby's hold to no avail.

"It's time for dessert, Weiss," she said with a wink before reaching her hand around Weiss and undoing the heiress's bra.

Weiss wriggled a bit more as Ruby pulled off her bra. " _Oh my gosh, her aggressiveness is a bit much. I need to rein in control. I'm not going to submit without a fight._ " Reaching her arms up, she pulled Ruby down fully on top of her, the younger girl's breasts landing directly on Weiss's face. The surprise of Weiss's movements causing her to yelp, which quickly turned into a moan as Weiss began to suck on Ruby's tender nipple while playing with Ruby's other perky breast with her free hand.

"O-Oh...ngh...Ahh...Not wanting to submit, eh," she said in between moans. "Fine, then let the struggle begin, but I will warn you," said Ruby with a devilish grin, " _when_ I win, you'll have to be punished."

Weiss opened her eyes wide at this comment and mustered her strength to roll Ruby over onto her back, straddling the young huntress in the process. "Very well, then I better get my pleasure before you do that," said Weiss as she laid down on top of Ruby, face to face, and slipped her panties off.

"W-What," commented Ruby, "H-How did you overpower m-" she was cut off, however, when Weiss sat up and turned around, shoving her now exposed pussy into Ruby's face. Ruby made several attempts to protest, but she couldn't hear herself talk. It was all being muffled by Weiss's body. Deciding that she had no other choice, she reached out her tongue and lightly teased the outer skin of her partner's pussy, intentionally prolonging it to increase the pleasure. While Weiss had her guard down, she used all of her strength to push the heiress down into a laying position on top of her.

Weiss was now face to face with Ruby's panties. "Oh," she said, glancing back at Ruby, who was sending shivers through her body with each flick of the tongue. "Still you insist on defiance, eh? Well, maybe it's time I moved on to you, then."

Weiss began to slip off Ruby's panties, ignoring the younger girl's protests. Weiss pulled the panties off of Ruby's legs and let her eyes rest once again upon the younger girl's clean-shaven pussy. The light pink skin on the inside just barely visible past the tight lips. Lifting Ruby's panties up to her nose and lightly sniffed, shivering at the scent. "Hmm," she said looking back. "Already so wet and yet I haven't even touched you. Such a naughty girl." Weiss brought the frilly, red panties closer to her face, lightly licking the crotch, leaning forward slightly so she could see Ruby's expression.

"Mmh...mmh!" squealed Ruby as she tried to wriggle out from under Weiss. " _I have to figure out how to take back control,_ " she thought as she shoved her tongue through the lips of Weiss's pussy, causing the heiress to elicit a light moan. " _I just have to keep this up for a little while longer,_ " she thought, " _Soon enough, Weiss will feel so weak that she won't be able to stop me._ " And so Ruby went to work licking up and down Weiss's shaved pussy, making sure that each time her tongue passed over Weiss's clit, she pressed her tongue in harder. The heiress was moaning left and right and could barely contain herself.

"Ngh...A-aahh...R-Ruby, t-that's too fast," she cried in desperation in between moans. However, Ruby didn't stop there, using one hand to shove Weiss's face into her pussy, she made sure that the heiress couldn't move, by wrapping her legs around her head, just light enough to where Weiss couldn't move but wasn't hurt. Weiss, caught off guard by her sudden entrapment, squealed and tried to squirm free, but Ruby's grip was too strong. She was helpless to stop Ruby from doing anything to her.

Ruby, knowing this was the case, capitalized on the moment. Now that Weiss was trapped in between her legs, she moved her hands up toward her covered face. Using one hand, she lifted Weiss's hips up just enough to where the heiress's hole was uncovered. All the while continuing to attack Weiss's pussy with her tongue, she now used her other free hand to take to Weiss's dripping hole. Without hesitating a second, Ruby slid her index finger in eliciting a loud moan from Weiss, which was muffled into Ruby's pussy.

" _She's really going for it, I don't think I can fight her off either,_ " thought Weiss as she struggled to free herself to no avail. " _Oh well, if I'm caught, I might as well enjoy it and give her some pleasure as well._ " Weiss stuck out her tongue and lightly traced the outline of Ruby's pussy, savoring the flavor of the younger girl's juices as she did so.

Ruby moaned lightly as she felt Weiss's tongue touch her sensitive under-skin. She enjoyed the feeling and slowed her attack on Weiss's pussy momentarily. After a long moment of her lying there, she sped up her movements again, this time shoving two fingers into Weiss's tight hole, causing the heiress to squeal in pleasure and slight pain. She pistoned Weiss's pussy with her fingers over and over, gaining speed the longer she went.

Weiss was beginning to feel herself tightening up, and felt a strong tingling sensation enveloping her entire body. She was moaning in between each lick she delivered. "R-Ruby...ngh...I-I'm going to c...CU...CUUUUMMMM! AAAAAHHHHH!" Weiss couldn't hold it back anymore and her love juices squirted out of her ravaged hole, covering Ruby's hand and face. She shivered with each contraction she experienced and was practically screaming with each passing moment.

Instead of slowing down and letting the heiress rest, Ruby flipped the heiress back onto her back and hopped of really quickly. Staring down upon her exhausted partner, she admired her handiwork, watching the juices flow out of Weiss's pussy as the orgasm subsided. Ruby walked over to her purse and grabbed a pair of handcuffs out of the main pocket. Returning to the exhausted heiress, she shook the handcuffs and chuckled lightly before climbing on top of her to keep her from escaping. "Now," she said with a devilish grin, "it's time for your punishment."

* * *

 **And thus ends this long awaited chapter. I've spent the weekend typing this chapter, for you as much as me, so that we can see what happens for our heroines. Again, I am terribly sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out, but I hope that this makes up for it. I'm also going to try my best to type more often so the chapters come out faster.**

 **As always, if you liked it, please feel free to follow/favorite/review and I will see you next time.**

 **A hidden side of Ruby is revealed, a sexual escapade continues, and our heroines return home! All of this next time on Petals in the Snow!**


	14. A Hotel Encounter Pt 2

**Hello once again from the inner workings of my mind. I feel compelled to thank everyone that stuck around when I couldn't write as much. Now that I've settled into AP classes and am keeping up, I should be able to type a lot more often, and hopefully, I'll be able to get content out to you guys in a timely manner from henceforth. Also, I'd like to thank everybody for making my last chapter my most popular thus far. It brings me immense joy to know that people enjoy my content and I'm not just...you know, wasting my time.**

 **My thanks aside, let's dive into the chapter.**

* * *

 **When we last saw or beloved couple, they had arrived at the hotel and dinner led to sweet, sweet dessert. Now, as Ruby pulls out a pair of handcuffs, we shall see what exactly it is our fearless leader has in store. How will Weiss escape from this predicament? What does Ruby have in store for Weiss? All of this and so much more, right now on Petals in the Snow!**

* * *

" _Phone Conversation_ "

" _Thought_ "

* * *

"Now," she said with a devilish grin, "it's time for your punishment."

She stared into Weiss's ice blue eyes as she locked the first cuff around the girl's ivory wrist. She then wrapped the chain around one of the posts on the headboard and took Weiss's other hand in her free one. Weiss was defeated and she knew it. She watched as Ruby locked the other cuff in, effectively trapping her in place, completely helpless. "R-Ruby, why did you have these," she asked in utter shock. "Did you plan to do this all along?"

"Oh, honey," said Ruby seductively, a commanding nature to her voice, "did you really think that this all was just the wine? The wine only gave me the courage to go through with this," she said, noticing the worried look that Weiss was giving her. "There are so many things I've been wanting to try and this gives me free reign to explore your body."

"W-What," asked Weiss, a fearful look in her eye.

" _Wow, she's actually buying this act, I better explain things to her before I scare her too much. I don't want her freaking out._ " "Weiss, don't worry, it's nothing bad. I won't do anything that you aren't okay with, now will you go along with the role play," asked Ruby, slightly frustrated. "You know better than anyone that I wouldn't actually treat you like that. I just want to spice things up a little."

"O-Oh, okay," said Weiss after a moment to let what she just heard sink in. " _I never would have imagined that she would be into domination. Honestly, I'd like to see just how far she'll go._ "

"Well, what should I call you," she asked, giving in to Ruby's actions.

"Mistress is fine," she answered with a devilish smile. "Now, let's give you the safe word." Ruby wrote down the safe word that she had decided on a small piece of paper. Walking over to Weiss, she bent down over the heiress and showed her the safeword.

" **Banana** "

"Now, don't forget it, you hear," commanded Ruby. "Just say this when you've had enough and we'll stop."

"O-okay," said Weiss cautiously.

Ruby stood up and walked over to the table. "Hmm…" she pondered. "This will do," she said as she grabbed the half-empty wine bottle from the table and walked back to the now perplexed heiress staring up in horror.

"W-What are you planning to do with that," asked Weiss as he as she stared at the wine bottle.

"Well, let me show you," said the younger girl as she sat in one of the chairs and lifted her legs. Ruby put the bottle in her mouth and shoved it as far back as possible, making it as wet as she could. She then lowered it in between her legs and lined it up with her pussy. Without hesitation, she shoved the wine bottle into her pussy, stretching her walls the further it went in. Then, when she stopped hurting, she tilted the bottle slightly up where the wine started to flow into her pussy. She glanced over at Weiss and saw a dumbfounded look cross her face.

"Th-That is so unsanitary, Ruby," said the heiress as she looked on.

"Who cares," said Ruby. she pulled the bottle out of her pussy and felt the wine start to slip down her thigh. Without a second's hesitation, she rushed over and sat on Weiss's face, situating her hole directly above the heiress's mouth. "We can always wash up later."

"Ruby," squealed Weiss as the younger girl sat on top of her.

"How about this," said Ruby after her pussy had fully drained of the foreign liquid. "You've been allowed to cum. Once I cum, I'll let you out."

"W-What," whimpered Weiss as she tried to work her wrists from the cuffs.

Ruby lifted the wine bottle and took a long drink of the fruity liquid. "Would you like a drink, Weiss, she said as she stepped out from above the heiress. "You must be awfully parched after all of that hard work."

"I…" started Weiss, a blush creeping across her cheeks. After a couple of seconds, she decided to go along with Ruby's adventurous behavior. " _She wouldn't go too far,_ " she thought as the young huntress stood above her. " _This must be a side that she's kept hidden. I might as well play along and let her get this out of her system_.""Y-Yeah, I guess I am a bit thirsty, R-"

Before Weiss could finish, however, Ruby jumped on top of her and lifted the heiress's to meet with the wine bottle. Weiss's eyes widened as she stared up into a pair of mischievous silver eyes. Ruby tipped the bottle up slowly, forcing Weiss to drink more and more of the wine. Weiss started squirming under Ruby's strong grip, wriggling in protest as the bittersweet liquid rolled over her tongue.

When Weiss paused from swallowing the liquid to breathe, Ruby pushed the neck of the bottle past the heiress's lips and into her mouth, causing her to choke slightly as the wine started flowing faster into her throat. Ruby lowered the bottle to where the wine was no longer flowing into the heiress, instead, tilting Weiss's head even further forward and sliding the bottle in and out between the heiress's squeals of protest. " _What on Remnant is she doing,_ " thought the heiress as her throat was ravaged. " _She's being so forceful and aggressive. Is this really her?...No. No this isn't her. She's still the same, sweet Ruby I fell in love with. The alcohol is just bringing out a different side of her._ "

" _That should be good enough,_ " thought Ruby, a devilish grin overtaking her once innocent face. She slid the bottle from Weiss's mouth.

"What was that about?" demanded Weiss, a tear welling up in her eye. "That was way too forceful."

"Well," said Ruby. "I believe we had an agreement as to what you're supposed to call me."

"I-is that really why you attacked like that Ru-" Weiss cut herself off before she could make the same mistake again. " _This is ridiculous,_ " she thought as Ruby Sat at the foot of the bed, facing the heiress. " _How long is this going to go on? We need to get some sleep tonight so we have the energy to deal with Yang._ "

"O-Oh, I see, mistress. Do as you wish," said Weiss, with a light blush blazoned on her cheeks. "I live to please you."

Ruby smiled, her eyes sparkling. "That's what I like to hear," she said as she returned her attention to the heiress's exposed pussy. An excited glint in her eye, she set the tip of the wine bottle against Weiss's hole, which was now easily visible between her widely spread, ivory legs. A slight grin stretching across her face, she slid the bottle slowly inside, feeling Weiss's pussy tighten around it.

"Agh," gasped Weiss as her face contorted slightly. "That...that hurts Mistress."

Ruby simply chuckled and pushed the bottle further in, watching as Weiss squirmed and grimaced. "Don't worry," said Ruby, as she slid the bottle slowly outward. "It'll start to feel good here in a minute." Just before the bottle slid out of Weiss's pussy, Ruby pistoned it back in, eliciting a soft moan from the heiress.

"H-How am I supposed to make you come if you keep me restrained like this," asked Weiss in between moans as Ruby continued to fuck her with the bottle of wine, the strawberry flavored liquid sloshing out and into her hole with each thrust. "We'll be in this position all night if I can't pleasure you at all, mistress."

"Oh," asked Ruby as she sat up and leaned over Weiss, continuing to piston her pussy. "Is that what you want, then?" Ruby stood up, leaving the wine bottle shoved all the way in Weiss's pussy, the walls conforming to the shape of it. Walking over to the mini-fridge, she bent over, waving her ass as she could, so Weiss would definitely notice. Reaching into the fridge, she pulled out the medium-sized platter that Weiss had placed there.

"W-What are you doing, mistress?" asked the heiress as she strained her neck to look and see what the younger huntress was doing.

"Well, well," said Ruby as she uncovered the platter and set it on the table. Grabbing a knife from her plate, she cut a small slice and put it on her plate. Walking over to the heiress, she carried a chair with her. Sitting down facing Weiss, she grabbed a key from her skirt on the floor next to her. She unlocked the cuff on Weiss's hand that was closest to her and closed it around one of the headboard posts.

"If you're wanting to pleasure your mistress and get a bit of sleep, then you can get right to it. For starters, you are going to take this here piece of cake…" she paused as she lifted her legs and laid them on the bed in front of her, spread apart. "...and stuff the entire thing into my pussy."

"Th-The entire thing," asked Weiss, shocked.

"Yes," said Ruby even more determinedly. "Now get to it, sweetheart."

"O-Okay," said the heiress with slight hesitation. Weiss grabbed the plate out of Ruby's hands and set it next to her. Grabbing a small piece to start off with, she reached her down and shoved her fingers directly into the younger girl's spread pussy, causing the young girl to shiver slightly as the cold substance entered her body. She finger-fucked her gaping hole slightly with her middle finger to make more room for the cake.

"A-Ahh," moaned Ruby, her face turning red. "M-more, Weiss," she cried out in ecstasy.

At that, Weiss took about half of the slice of cake into her hand and, after licking it slowly to make it go in easier, crammed it into Ruby's pussy, which had already begun to ooze a thick reddish-white liquid. Bit by bit, Weiss crammed more of the cake into Ruby's pussy. When she had finished, she could see the icing from the cake on the inside. She stuck one of the strawberries on the plate in halfway to somewhat plug it up, the juices building slightly over time. "How's that," she asked after taking a moment to lick the icing and Ruby's love juices off of her hand. " _Th-That's an odd taste,_ " she thought as she watched Ruby, waiting for the younger girl's next move. " _The icing actually tastes...sweeter for some reason. Ruby's juices are almost a salty taste, so how is that possible. I-It actually tastes really good now that I think about it, this mix of sweet and salty._ "

"Th-That was absolutely amazing," said the young huntress in between huffs of air. Slowly she did her best to gain control of her body, and, before long, Ruby stood up, clenching her legs as tightly together as possible, so the contents wouldn't fall out of her pussy, which was now filled to the brim with a mixture of cake, strawberries, and love juices, the latter of which she could feel starting to slip past the strawberry and slowly run down her thigh.

"This next part, however, is going to be even better," she said, her cheeks slightly red. "And judging from your reaction, I think you're going to enjoy this just as much as I will."

"Wh-What do you mean?" asked Weiss, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"I saw your reaction when you licked your hands clean," giggled Ruby, causing the heiress to blush.

"I...uh...well," stuttered Weiss, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Don't worry," said Ruby with half-lidded eyes. "You'll get to taste more, you naughty little girl." Ruby stepped up onto the bed and squatted down onto the heiress's face, the strawberry falling from her pussy into the girl's mouth.

Weiss chewed the berry quickly and swallowed. "Mistress," she asked, staring up at the white icing sliding slowly out of the younger girl's pussy. "Wh-What are you wanting me to do?"

"Well," replied Ruby as she lowered her ass down onto the heiress's face, her pussy situated directly on the girl's ivory lips. "What you are going to do is eat the cake out of my pussy, icing and all, and your goal is to make me cum before you eat it all. Think of it like a game. If you can make me cum, you win. I'll release you and we can go about the rest of our night as normal."

Upon hearing this, Weiss sprang into action. Sticking out her tongue, she shoved it directly into the younger girl's spread open pussy, savoring the taste of the altered icing as it made contact with her tongue. " _I HATE being trapped like this,_ " she thought as she started to pull small bits of cake out of Ruby's light-pink, dripping pussy with her tongue. After swallowing a piece of cake, she took a small deviant with her tongue to the younger girl's clit. Circling her tongue around it, and flicking with it occasionally, she caused Ruby to begin moaning very loudly. The longer this went on, the more juices began to build up behind the obstruction in the young girl's pussy. The pressure, along with Ruby's pussy contracting more and more frequently, began to cause the cake to start sliding out on its own, so Weiss went back to eating out Ruby's pussy, taking great pleasure in the whole of it.

"Ngh…A-Aaahhhh," moaned Ruby as she leaned forward, her pussy the only thing left resting on the heiress's face. "J-Just like that, Weiss," she half-screamed in between moans. "I-If you k-keep going like that, I'll cum for sure!"

Weiss, seeing her opportunity, took her free hand and, without any warning, shoved two fingers into Ruby's pussy, causing the young girl to scream out in a mixture of pain and ecstasy. "W-Weiss, th-that hurts," she cried as Weiss forced her fingers all the way in, feeling them squish through the cake.

The heiress curled her fingers and drew them back slightly, causing the young girl to moan loudly. Slowly, she began to piston her fingers in and out of the young girl's pussy, ignoring her desperate cries to stop. "W-Weiss, please," she cried through a loud moan, almost screaming. "This feels weird. I-It hurts and t-tickles...I-If y-you keep on like that-" she started, but cut herself off with a loud moan.

Weiss pulled her fingers out, dragging the tips slowly across the ceiling of Ruby's pussy, carrying a large chunk of cake with them. As her fingers exited the younger girl's pussy, the cake fell directly into Weiss's mouth leaving a trail of icing on her lips. As she quickly swallowed the damp cake, she quickly shoved her fingers back into Ruby's pussy, this time forcing in a third as well. She could feel Ruby's pussy beginning to tighten around her fingers, and with each thrust of them, the walls seemed to clamp down even more.

"W-Weiss," screamed the young huntress in ecstasy. "I-I think I'm going to cum…Ahh...AAAAAAAHHH!" Weiss drug her fingers back and out, pulling the rest of the cake with them, removing all obstructions from the inside of Ruby's dripping wet pussy. The young girl's love juices began to shoot out rapidly, covering Weiss's face with specks of sticky, white cum. Ruby sat there for a minute, the juices continuing to flow out of her pussy and into Weiss's mouth below her. Once her climax had died down, she stepped out from on top of Weiss and admired her handiwork.

The heiress lay on the sweat-stained sheets, her face covered in cum and icing. Her perky breasts rising rhythmically with each breath. The wine bottle still protruding from her pussy. The ivory-skinned huntress turned her head and stared up at Ruby with love in her eyes. "Is that g-good, mistress," she asked with a smile.

"Yes," giggled Ruby. "That will more than suffice. Now let's see about getting you out of those chains and cleaned up. Ruby grabbed the key to the handcuffs off of the chair and unlocked the mechanism, releasing Weiss from her shackles. Next, she pulled the wine bottle slowly out of Weiss's pussy, doing her best to keep from hurting her.

Weiss grimaced and shuddered slightly as she felt the liquid start to slowly drain from her gaping pussy. After it felt like the majority of the liquid had exited her pussy, she stood up and pulled Ruby into a tight embrace feeling her bare skin pressed against the younger girl's. Pulling back slightly, she stared lovingly into Ruby's eyes. "Y'know," she chuckled lightly, "I never expected you to be the dominatrix type, mistress."

Ruby blushed a light shade of pink. "Well, I kind of intentionally keep it hidden. After all," she shrugged, "I was always taught to act like a lady. If my dad ever knew about this side of me, he would freak. So I do my best to act like a lady should. The only other person who's seen this side of me is Yang."

"Yeah, I can definitely understand where you're coming from with the lady thing," said Weiss with a smile. "Also, I didn't know that you could squirt. Definitely a plus. I've never even been able to make myself squirt before," laughed the heiress before leaning in to kiss the slightly shorter girl standing in front of her.

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that," she said, blushing brightly. "Do you want to shower first?" she asked with an apologetic smile. "I can imagine that doesn't feel very comfortable."

"Yeah, sure," said the heiress with a smile. "I'll be back out in a minute. Then, we can try some of the cake without any... _extra flavorings_." She leaned in and kissed Ruby gently on the lips before grabbing her dress and a more modest pair of underwear from her purse and stepped into the bathroom.

Ruby heard the water running and sat down at the table with the wine bottle. Grabbing a glass, she poured herself a small amount to get the dry taste she had out of her mouth. She took a sip and leaned her head on the table, waiting until her lover returned.

" _Ahh,_ " sighed Weiss as she was getting dressed, " _That sure feels good…hmm…It sounds awfully quiet out there…_ " Stepping out of the bathroom, she saw Ruby sleeping peacefully with her forehead on the table, wine glass still cupped in her hand. Sighing, she walked over to the younger huntress and took the glass from her hand. She drank the small amount remaining and set it down on the table. Returning her attention to the young girl in front of her, she thought to herself, " _She can just shower in the morning I guess._ " Mustering her remaining strength through the exhaustion, she picked her up and carried her to the bed.

She set Ruby gently down on her side and laid down behind her, arms wrapped around her younger counterpart. Just as she was dozing off, she felt Ruby wrap her arms lightly around her own. " _Funny,_ " she thought, half asleep, " _even when she's asleep, she's still the sweet, quirky girl I fell in love with._ " Smiling, she drifted into sleep.

* * *

Ruby woke up to the sound of Weiss cleaning up. She sat up and stretched into a long yawn. "Good morning, Weiss," she said with a light-hearted smile. "What time is it?"

"About 8:30," replied the heiress with a smile, doing her best to not stare at Ruby's naked figure.. "Go ahead and get a shower. I can imagine you feel pretty grimy. I'll finish tidying up in here, then we can head for the air-docks after we get breakfast."

"Sounds good," said Ruby as she stood up. She walked over and kissed Weiss before grabbing her clothes and stepping into the bathroom.

" _Hmm…_ " thought Weiss. " _CRAP! I forgot to have the arrangement sent over to the dorm!_ " Weiss pulled out her scroll and selected the fourth number on her speed dial.

" _Fuchsia Fishery. How may I help you today?_ " said a man on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Candon, I need a fast delivery. Can you get it to the dorm in an hour?" asked Weiss, frantically.

" _Of course,_ " replied Candon. " _The usual?_ "

She heard Ruby turn off the water in the bathroom. "Yes please," said Weiss hushedly.

" _It'll be sent right over. It'll charge it to your tab,_ " replied the man quickly. " _Have a nice day._ "

"You too, Candon. Thanks so much."

" _No problem._ " Weiss disconnected the call and put her scroll back into her purse.

Ruby walked out of the bathroom, brushing her hair. "Who were you on the phone with?" she asked as she walked over to Weiss.

"Oh, I just called the hotel," said the heiress hastily. "I asked them what a good place to get breakfast would be."

"And?" asked Ruby with a slight chuckle.

"Well, apparently there's a donut place on the way to the air docks. I was thinking we could stop in there and get a bite to eat before heading back to Beacon."

"Sounds great," cheered Ruby, jumping in the air. Sticking the brush back in her purse, she walked over and kissed Weiss lightly on the lips. "Are you ready to go, then?" she asked as she drew back.

"Yep. Just let me get my shoes on." Weiss walked over to the bed and slipped on her heels.

They dropped the room key off at the front desk and left the hotel. They walked about a mile and found the donut shop they had been told about. They stepped inside and were greeted by a shorter woman with a pair of light-gray wolf ears. "Welcome to the Donut Doghouse," she said with a smile. "What can I get for you today?"

"Umm, yeah," said Weiss with a smile. "Could I get a coffee and two glazed donuts?"

"And for you," she asked, turning to Ruby.

"I'd like a coffee, cream and two sugars, and a jelly-filled donut," said Ruby with a smile.

"Coming right up."

"Only two sugars this time," asked Weiss, glancing over at Ruby.

"What can I say," giggled the young huntress in response. "I guess your maturity is starting to rub off on me."

"I guess it is," said Weiss with a loving smile.

"So what time does the ship get to Vale?" asked Ruby as she sat down at one of the tables.

"The first ship arrives at the dock at ten o'clock," replied the heiress nonchalantly. "We've more than enough time to make it there."

"That's good," said Ruby with a half-hearted smile. "I'm not looking forward to the scolding from Yang, though."

"Yeah, that's not going to be fun," said Weiss with a slightly nervous laugh. "Your sister scares the crap out of me when she gets mad."

The young faunus stepped back behind the counter and set two paper sacks and coffee cups down. "Here you are ladies," she said with a smile. "That'll be six lien."

"Here you are," said Weiss, handing her a ten. "Keep the change."

"Thanks," said the faunus with a shining smile. "Oh, and if you don't mind, I'd like to give you a piece of advice. Having a younger sister myself, no matter what you do, she'll get over it. It just takes time."

"Thanks," said Ruby as she grabbed her food. "That makes me feel a bit better. Have a nice day."

"You too," said the girl, her ears perking up. "Good luck with your sister," she called as Weiss and Ruby walked out the door and started off for the air docks. They walked in near silence, for the rest of the trek, only making minor small talk. Once they reached the air docks, they sat down on a bench and began eating their breakfast.

"What time is it," asked Ruby as she sat down on the bench and kicked her feet out, relieving her feet from the pain. " _Seriously, how does Weiss fight in these things?_ " she thought as she took a bite into her jelly donut.

Weiss pulled out her scroll. "Wow," she said after a second. "We made it right in time. It's ten 'til ten."

"That's great," laughed Ruby. "Now let's finish up. I'm pretty sure they don't allow food and drinks on the ship." They sat in silence, eating their donuts and sipping their coffees. After what felt like an eternity, Ruby heard the droning of the ship nearing.

"Well, looks like our ride is here," said Weiss as she stood up.

"Yep," said Ruby as she drank the last bit of her coffee. "There's no use prolonging the inevitable, I guess."

"What are you talking about, Ruby?"

"Yang's wrath…" said Ruby as they stepped onto the ship and strapped in. They sat in silence for the entirety of the fifteen-minute ship ride. As they stepped off the ship at Beacon, Ruby intertwined her arm with Weiss's. She looked over at the heiress and saw fear in her eyes. "Weiss?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Are you okay?" she asked, worry showing in her eyes, as they approached their dorm hall.

"Y-Yeah," replied Weiss, looking down. "I'm just a bit worried. Yang is dangerous to piss off."

"Don't worry, Weiss," she said as she opened the door and stepped into the corridor. "No matter what happens, we'll withstand it together. I won't let her hurt you."

Finally, they stood outside their dorm room, neither one of them able to build up the courage to turn the knob. Listening closely, Weiss heard Blake and Yang talking inside.

"Yang, calm down, please," said the faunus in desperation.

Weiss stopped in her tracks. " _I-It sounds like…she's crying._ "

"How could you?" demanded Yang. "I could have stopped them! This was incredibly dangerous. We all know how Weiss's father is!"

"I know. I know," cried Blake. "What was I supposed to do, though? I didn't even find out about their plan until late last night after they were already at the hotel. It would have done no good telling you as it was."

"Ugh! I can't believe you!" Yang heard the knob turning and swung toward the door. Blake grabbed onto her wrist and tried holding her back. Yang looked back, her eyes red. "Let go!" She pulled away and stormed toward the door.

Weiss felt the door tugged from her grasp and open. Yang stormed through the door and grabbed the back of the heiress's collar as she walked past. "Ruby go inside," she yelled. "The _Ice Queen_ and I need to have a little _chat_."

"B-But-" started Ruby, but she was cut off by the brawler.

"Now!" she boomed, causing the young girl to crumple. She gave a helpless look towards Weiss and slumped into the room.

"Come with me," ordered Yang, as she dragged Weiss along with her. "It's time I put my foot down."

* * *

 **And thus ends another chapter. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, but I knew how I wanted to end this chapter and it took a lot longer to reach the point I wanted to. This is by far my longest chapter, so I hope that it makes up for the wait a little.**

 **Again, thank you all for the amazing support you've given me. When I first started this story, I never thought people would actually read. I've always wanted to do this and now you all have let me live one of my dreams.**

* * *

 **What will Yang do to Weiss? How will Blake repair her relationship with the brawler? All of this and so much more in the next installment of Petals in the Snow!**

 **As always, if you liked the chapter, please follow/fav, and feel free to leave a review with your thoughts.**

 **Ciao for now. :D**


	15. An Intense Team Meeting

**Hello everybody and welcome once again to another exciting chapter of Petals in the Snow! Before we begin, I'd like to think everybody that comes back with every chapter for supporting me. I know I sometimes struggle to get chapters out regularly and I am truly sorry for that. Still, I have now reached 80 favorites after almost nine months. I am truly grateful to each and every one of you for taking an interest.**

 **But enough of me carrying on. Let's get to what you all came here for.**

* * *

 **When we last saw our beloved heroines, Weiss was dragged off by Yang for a** _ **talk**_ **, leaving Ruby in the dorm with her crying teammate. How will she soothe the crying faunus? What is Yang going to do to Weiss? Will Blake be able to gain forgiveness from the brawler? All of this and so much more right now on Petals in the Snow!**

* * *

" _Message_ "

" _Thought_ "

* * *

What happened," asked the young huntress, looking the faunus crying on her bed. "Why was she yelling at you?"

"W-Well, when Weiss sent over the tuna this morning, Yang got suspicious," she sobbed. "She thought that I was cheating on her. Her rage never subsided, even when I revealed that they came from Weiss. The motives behind her anger only changed."

"Oh, Blake," cooed Ruby, trying to calm her down. "I am so, so sorry. You shouldn't have been forced into this mess."

"Sh-She was so angry," cried the faunus. "What do I do, Ruby? She's never looked at me like that before."

"I know," said the young huntress. "It hurts when you upset the ones you love. Trust me. I've been there, but it'll all work out in time. Yang just needs to blow off some steam…" Ruby glanced downward, a worried look on her face. " _I just wish Weiss didn't have to be the target of that steam,_ " thought the young heiress as she tried to calm her sobbing teammate. " _Why do I always do this? She's always pushing Weiss around. I should've stopped her._ " A teardrop fell onto her lap. " _Yang is out there with Weiss doing God knows what to her and I'm just sitting here and letting it happen._ " More tears splash. " _Why am I so stupid?_ " Ruby stood up and turned away abruptly.

"R-Ruby?" asked the faunus, shocked. "Ruby, what's wrong?"

"I should have stopped her," said Ruby, her face still turned away.

"Ruby, there's not much you could have done. We know how Yang gets when she's angry. You'd have to have a deathwish to stand in her way."

"So I'm just supposed to stand by and let her take it all out on Weiss?" asked Ruby, not really expecting an answer. "I need to go find them. It's time I stood up to Yang."

"A-Are you sure that's such a good idea, Ruby?" asked Blake as she stood up and stared into Ruby's silver eyes. "We both saw how angry she was. This is only going to make her angrier."

"Maybe," said Ruby, determinedly, "but at least it will be aimed at me instead of Weiss or you. Somebody needs to say something, and that someone has to be me."

"How are you going to find them," asked the faunus, a fire spreading to her eyes as well. She wiped her eyes and regained her composure. " _It seems Ruby is finally starting to take to being the team leader,_ " she thought as she admired the new demeanor of her once immature teammate.

"I'm going to try messaging Weiss to find out." Ruby pulled out her scroll and hastily typed out a message to the heiress. " _Where did Yang drag you off to?_ "

After what felt like an eternity, her scroll pinged, signaling that a message had come through. " _We're in Peach's classroom._ " Ruby turned up towards Blake, a look of determination stood firmly within her. "Well, I guess now's as good a time as any to march into hell."

"C'mon," said Blake, with a slightly nervous look. "I'll walk with you."

"Are you sure, Blake," asked Ruby calmly as she walked to the door? "I don't want her aiming her anger at you."

"No," said Blake, her demeanor like stone. "This is something that we should all be there for. The future of the team, not just our relationships, is at stake."

"Then let's move," replied the young huntress as she walked out the door. "The sooner I get in between Weiss and Yang, the better."

"Yeah," replied Blake solemnly.

* * *

"Honestly, what is wrong with you Weiss?" yelled Yang as she slammed her fists down on the desk. "What kind of person gets on their phone when they're being scolded?"

"I-I...uh…"

"I swear, you're acting like a spoiled brat," yelled the brawler. "Do you even know what kind of danger you put all of us in? The problems you could have caused? We all know how your father is! If he finds out that you went on a date...WITH A GIRL, he'll take you away. From us. From Ruby!"

"I-I don't care anymore! I want to live my life with Ruby! Not in fear, waiting for myself to mess up and be taken away." Tears started to run down her face. "But instead, living life to the fullest, and enjoying every moment with the ones I love."

"And what exactly do you plan to do when they come to drag you away?"

"That won't happen. I took every possible precaution," said Weiss, trying to keep her cool. "I even paid for everything in cash so it wouldn't show up on my credit card statement."

"Every precaution, huh," demanded Yang, as she pulled up a newspaper article on her phone, which showed a picture of Ruby and Weiss holding hands. "Then explain this?"

"Wh-What?" exclaimed the heiress as she snatched Yang's scroll from her hands.

"The tabloids are all over this already, Weiss," said Yang in a slightly humorous tone. "The heiress to the most influential company in the world in a scandalous homosexual relationship! People eat this type of thing up. It won't be long until your father finds out and sends for you."

"There's no way for them to prove anything," said Weiss defensively.

"That won't matter to him," said the brawler incredulously. "No offense, but your father isn't exactly the most understanding person when it comes to messing with your family's image."

"Hey," exclaimed the heiress, Yang's prodding beginning to get to her. "He's not as bad of a person as everyone thinks he is!"

"Tell that to his reputation with faunus," said Yang with a glare. "I'm sure we _both_ know the history th-" Yang's sentence was cut short as she felt a sharp stinging sensation across her cheek. Reeling back, she gazed upon her teammate, a look of shock upon her face. "D-Did you just… slap me?"

"You have _no_ right speaking of my family as if you know us," said the heiress as she went over the edge. "You know very well I have lost family and friends, people I cared about, to those savages in the White Fang! My father has done absolutely everything he could to try and help the faunus, and yet we have always been the target."

"And are you seriously willing to sacrifice even this," demanded Yang. "Your dreams and your career as a huntress? What will you do when he comes to call?"

"I'd figure something out," cried the heiress, her voice cracking slightly. "This is way too important to me. Blake. You. _Ruby_. All of it."

"Well you better start thinking," said Yang, tears prevalent on the edges of her eyes. "Because you know as well as I that it won't be long."

Downtrodden, Weiss glanced down, unable to look her teammate in the face. " _What can I do?_ " contemplated the young huntress. " _Do I deny it all? That would work, but it doesn't feel right. Ruby has been very good to me. No. No, I can't do that to her._ "

Weiss leaned against Professor Peach's desk, lost in thought. " _But I can't just let him take me away, either,_ " she thought carefully. " _There has to be something I can do…_ "

Weiss was broke from her trance as Ruby burst through the door, followed closely behind by Blake. Upon seeing the condition her girlfriend was in, Ruby rushed over to her and threw her arms around the heiress. "Oh my gosh, Weiss, are you okay," asked the young huntress upon noticing Weiss's tear-stained cheeks.

"We might have a problem," said Yang, knowing that Weiss wasn't in a good position to start the conversation.

Looking over to Yang, she saw the hurt and worry in her sister's eyes. "Team meeting," she said, with her voice set in stone. "Everyone to the dorm room. It's getting late, and we don't need to be getting in trouble for being in a classroom this late." They walked back to their dorm in silence, Ruby trying her best to comfort her distraught partner.

Before they had even closed the door, Ruby began the meeting, setting four chairs in the middle of the room. "What happened," she asked hastily as she sat down in one of them. "What are you guys so worried about?"

"I wasn't careful enough," said Weiss, hanging her head as she slumped into the chair to the right of Ruby.

"What do you mean," asked Ruby as she stared into Weiss's ice-blue eyes.

"Somehow, a paparazzi snuck a picture of us while we weren't looking, and publicized it."

"So," asked Ruby incredulously. "What does it matter?"

"Ruby, you don't get it," cried Weiss as tears started to well up in her eyes. "My dad has, no doubt, found out about _us_. He's not going to be happy. He'll only see this as rebellion."

"Wh-What's going to happen," asked Ruby, a tear running down her face.

"I-I don't know," said Weiss as she choked back a sob. "I'm scared. I don't want to lose you, Ruby. I don't want to lose any of you! You are the only friends I've ever had."

"Well," said Blake, her sadness apparent from her ears lying virtually flat on top of her head. "What are we going to do if he tries taking you away?"

"We have to do something," exclaimed Yang, a fire in her heart. "You and I get into it from time to time, but I don't want to lose you. I won't stand for it."

"I'll give up everything if it means not leaving you," said the heiress with sheer determination. "I'd even relinquish my heiress status and cut ties with the family if I have to. I refuse to lose you... _any of you_."

Weiss's scroll vibrated in her pocket. She hesitated for a slight moment before pulling it out, dreading what she would find on the screen. As she opened the messenger, a familiar name appeared.

" _Klein Sieben: Ms. Schnee, it saddens me to inform you, but a major problem has arisen. Your father wishes to speak with you immediately._ "

* * *

 **And thus ends the fifteenth installment of Petals in the Snow! Quite an experience the last nine months has had for us, and many more months to come.**

 **P.S. Soon, I will be posting my second story, and I am working on a few others at the moment as well. If you enjoy Petals in the Snow, keep a watch for more works by me as they begin to be posted on the site.**

 **A talk from papa Schnee! An old grudge reignited! Will Ruby and Weiss be able to stay together as their families work to pull them apart? All will be answered and so much more, in the next installment of Petals in the Snow!**

 **As always, feel free to take a moment to leave a review with any comments or criticisms you may have, and if you liked the chapter, please follow/favorite.**

 **Ciao for now. ;)**


	16. An Internal Confrontation

**Hello, and welcome to the newest exciting installment of Petals in the Snow! Wow, it's been awhile since I have been able to say that to y'all. Been missing it really. :D**

 **But in all honesty, I'm extremely sorry about the long wait time between chapters. Between the school year winding down to a close and getting a new job, I guess I've just had trouble finding time to write for my amazing fans, and I am terribly sorry for neglecting y'all for so long.**

 **I guess you could say that I've been on an unofficial, official hiatus to focus on my schooling and whatnot. At long last, as I have finished out the school year with a passing grade (THANK GOD!), and I now know for a fact that I can force time in between the cracks for me to write and enjoy the amazing RWBYverse as equals and friends. Y'know, when we aren't consumed in the merciless ship wars, that is. XD**

 **But enough of my rambling on. I believe I've kept y'all long enough. On to the story.**

 **When we last joined our revered heroines, Weiss had just received an ominous message from her esteemed butler, Klein. How will Jacques react? More importantly, what is he going to do to Weiss? All of this, and so much more, right now on Petals in the Snow!**

* * *

" _Message_ "

" _Thought_ "

* * *

Weiss looked as if she had seen a ghost, what shadow of color there had once been having drained away. She sat, frozen in place, eyes locked on the screen of her scroll long after it had darkened from lack of activity. Hesitantly, she reactivated the screen and opened the message from Klein. " _Klein,_ " she replied disheartened, " _please, tell me, how bad is it? How mad is he?_ "

"W-Weiss," asked Ruby, worried. Fearing the worst, she dared ask again. "Weiss, what just happened?"

Weiss cast her remorseful gaze upon her teammates, but sat unable to find her voice. As tears welled up in her eyes, she averted her gaze. "I…We…" she started, her voice barely audible.

"Weiss," exclaimed Yang, the authority in the brawler's voice catching Weiss by surprise. "What's going on? Who are you talking to?"

"I…It's my butler, Klein," she answered quietly. Letting the gravity of the situation sink in, she sat in silence for several minutes. All the while, waiting for a response from Klein. When it became apparent that he was unable to reply for the time being, she put her scroll in her pocket.

" _I should have been more careful…_ " she chided herself. " _What am I going to do…_ "

"Weiss," started Ruby, hiding her fears behind the overwhelming confusion in her voice.

Weiss couldn't hear her. Lost in her own mind, the world disappeared from her. " _What use is there in asking,_ " she thought, her voice echoing throughout the void surrounding her. " _He's obviously extremely upset. I should have known he'd find out, somehow…_ "

"Weiss," asked Yang as she waved her hand impatiently in front of the heiress's eyes. "Hello? Remnant to Ice Queen?"

" _I-It can't be too bad,_ " thought Weiss, cautiously, trying to calm herself down. Her voice continued to echo in the void her mind had created, blotting out the voices of her teammates tried to coax her out of her trance. " _I mean, the worst he could do is try to make me go back to Atlas with him, and I have my friends to back me up in such a case._ "

"W-Weiss," asked Yang, becoming slightly worried as the heiress had yet to answer or even acknowledge them in any way.

Blake's laid her ears flat on her head. "What should we do, Ruby," she asked as she turned to look at the younger huntress. "Why isn't she snapping out of it?"

"Weiss," pleaded Ruby as she shook her girlfriend slightly, trying to break her from her trance. "Weiss, snap out of it!"

The heiress jumped as her scroll dinged once more, breaking her from her trance. As her vision cleared and she looked around at her teammates, tears began to well in her eyes. "Wh-What just happened?"

"Y-You zoned out," answered Yang quietly.

"A-Are you feeling okay, Weiss," asked Blake as her ears perked up, her eyes wide in concern.

"I…Y-Yeah," said Weiss as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "One sec, I need to check my scroll. I think I received another message."

She pulled it from her pocket and opened the message she had received from Klein. " _Ms. Schnee, your father has caught wind of your involvement with a one, Ruby Rose. He wishes to speak with you immediately._ "

" _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid,_ " she chided herself. " _How on Remnant could you be so careless!_ " The longer she went on chastising herself, the harder it became to hold back the tears until it proved too difficult, and the tears began cascading forth from her eyes.

"Wh-What is he saying," asked Blake in a half-whisper, the faunus's voice catching her off guard.

"Wh-What was that, Blake," asked Weiss gingerly as she turned her attention to her other teammate, sliding her scroll back into her pocket for the time-being.

"Wh-What is he saying," she asked again, louder this time. "Your father found out about you and Ruby…didn't he?"

"I-I…" started Weiss, dejectedly. She sat in silence, unable to speak past the lump in her throat.

"Well," demanded Blake, raising her voice slightly.

"Blake," exclaimed Ruby, coming to the defense of the heiress. Aggravated at the faunus's sudden grilling of Weiss, she continued. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me," exclaimed Blake. "You do realize the gravity of the situation, don't you, Ruby?"

"Of course I do," said Ruby in exasperation. "I just…I don't understand why you're getting so angry…"

"Look, Blake," said Yang in a soothing tone, trying to defuse the situation. "There's really no need to be asking that question. We all very well know the answer."

"It doesn't matter that we know the answer," said Blake coldly. "I want to hear _her_ say it."

"What difference does it make," asked Ruby blankly. "Why do you feel so strongly about this?"

"Yeah, Blake," asked Weiss through the tears in her eyes. "What do you want from me?"

"What I want," said Blake, staring directly into the heiress's eyes, "is for you to realize the true gravity of the situation you've put yourself in."

"You don't think I already know," asked Weiss angrily.

"No, Weiss," said Blake as she lowered her voice and cast her gaze downward. "You don't."

"And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean," demanded Weiss as she leaned forward in her chair.

"What I mean," said Blake, matter-of-factly, "is that, even after all this time, you still don't realize that the consequences of your actions don't just affect you anymore. You're a part of a team, and not just that. You're our partner and a friend. What you need to _realize_ is that anything that happens to you affects us a well."

Weiss looked around to her other teammates. As her gaze landed upon Yang, all she saw the brawler do was gently nod her head. However, as she turned her head to gaze into her girlfriend's eyes, she merely was met with a look of sympathy and compassion.

"Blake…I…" started Weiss in a low whisper as her gaze returned to the faunus in front of her.

"Look," said Blake, "I'm going to ask you once more. I just need you to say it; to hear the words come out of your lips."

Weiss sighed and nodded as she gazed forward with a newfound solemn determination.

"Your father found out, didn't he," asked Blake with an unnatural air of authority about her.

"B…Blake," asked Weiss, worriedly, the bite hidden in the faunus's words, paining her, causing a soft sob to slip past her throat.

"Weiss," started Ruby gingerly as she reached out and lightly grabbed the heiress's hand. She gazed lovingly into her eyes. "She's adamant about this. Just say it."

"Ruby, I…"

Ruby gazed deep into the heiress's eyes, smiling gently as she did. "Weiss, it'll be okay. I can tell you've come to accept it in your heart. I'm right here with you." Still smiling, she nodded lightly, silently encouraging the young heiress.

Sighing, Weiss returned her gaze once more to her faunus comrade. "Yes…" she said, pausing to let the words sink into her own skin. "My father knows, and he is, undoubtedly, extremely upset."

Blake nodded, her ears lying low to her head. "I'm sorry," she said solemnly after a tense moment. "You're my friend. I don't want to lose you any more than Ruby or Yang does. I just needed to hear you say it; to hear you say, in full honesty, that you realize the true weight of your actions."

"I do," said Weiss solemnly. Her expression lightened slightly as she continued. "I don't regret it, y'know?" she said as she leaned over to lay her head in her girlfriend's lap.

"Nor do I expect you to," said Blake as she took Yang's hand in her own. "Love is nothing to be ashamed of. No matter what happens, it means you have someone there to stand by your side. A partner in life and in battle." As Blake was talking, Ruby lightly caressed Weiss's hand, silently confirming the faunus's words to be the truth.

"And on top of that," said Yang, "you have Blake and me to be there for you as well. No matter how alone you might ever feel, we'll have your back…as long as you have ours in kind."

Weiss simply nodded and pulled her scroll from her pocket. "If you would excuse me," she said cordially, "I need to reply to Klein's message. There's something I need to do."

Though she was panicking internally, she did her best maintain her composure as she typed out the message she dreaded sending. " _And if I refuse,_ " she asked through the mirror of a screen before shutting off the screen and shoving it back into her pocket.

"Weiss," pleaded Ruby, the tears in her voice gnashing at the heiress's heart. "Please…Please don't leave me… Now that I know what life is like with you by my side, I couldn't possibly endure it without you."

After a tense moment, she felt a hand on her own. Looking up, her eyes met that of her girlfriend. She wanted to answer, to comfort the crying girl who sat before her, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. Instead, she simply threw herself at Ruby, wrapping her arms tightly around the young huntress. Gently, she kissed the younger girl, lightly caressing the back of her head. Quietly, and still holding Ruby in her arms, she pulled back from the kiss, gazing lovingly into the younger girl's gleaming eyes as she did.

"Ruby…I…" She stopped short.

" _What should I say,_ " thought Weiss somberly. After a few moments' thought, " _What is there TO say? Why should I be ashamed of my feelings…my…love, for Ruby?...No. I refuse to feel ashamed of the love that Ruby and I share._ "

Ruby glanced downward, blinking to clear her eyes of tears. "Weiss," she said softly before staring back into her partner's ice blue eyes. "Please…Promise me…"

Weiss nodded and smiled lightly. "I promise, Ruby," she said as she gazed into Ruby's eyes. "I promise never to leave you. I don't ever want to be without you. I love you, Ruby."

Ruby wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you, too," she said with a smile.

Weiss's scroll dinged, catching the two girls off guard. "I need to check that," sighed Weiss.

Weiss pulled her scroll from her pocket and opened the screen. As she did, a message from Klein appeared on the screen.

" _I'm afraid that won't be a possibility._ " As Weiss was reading the message, she heard the door to their room open behind her. Blake and Yang stood right out of their chairs. An overwhelming sense of dread overcame the heiress as she slowly turned around to see her father standing in the doorway glaring at Weiss and Ruby as they quietly stood up together, hand in hand.

"We need to talk."

* * *

 **And thus ends another exciting installment of Petals in the Snow, and wow, what a journey it has been writing it.**

 **Over the last four months, a lot of changes have happened in my life, and in adjusting to the world around me, I've had extreme difficulty in finding time to type, and even when I could sit down and write, I couldn't seem to find the inspiration that drives me. Several times I've revised and scrapped entire sections of the story because they just didn't turn out good enough. That is, until roughly a week ago, when I finally was able to find my muse again. Long story short, I never gave up on the story. It was all just a matter of ensuring that it was of a quality standard that I can be comfortable with publishing.**

 **I do hope that I haven't upset you all too much with the long stint of time, and I hope that the work I have put in has been worth it in that you have enjoyed it.**

 **But onto business…**

 **A not-so-fatherly talk! Plus, an old grudge reignited! Next time on Petals in the Snow!**

 **As always, feel free to take a moment to leave a review with any comments or criticisms you may have, and if you liked the chapter, please follow/favorite.**

 **Ciao for now. ;)**


	17. A Family Dispute

**Hello, and welcome to another exciting installment of Petals in the Snow!**

 **So, umm… I know it's been quite a while between chapters, and I know that some of you are likely upset with me. I feel the need to apologize to all of you. For the longest time, I've promised regular updates over and over and I never deliver. Many times, I have tried to sit down and write, and it just wasn't turning out right. On top of that, school has been extremely stressful the last couple of weeks, making sure all of my grades are high enough before finals, and to make matters worse, even if I had the inspiration to write, I have had no way of writing for several months now, because I have been without good internet. I just want to apologize for not updating in the longest time and hope that y'all can forgive me.**

 **Enough of me carrying on, however. Let's get to what you all came here for.**

 **When we last saw our beloved heroines, they had come together for a heart to heart meeting and were interrupted by an angry papa Schnee.**

 **Will Weiss and Ruby be able to stay together under the torrent of a vehement Jacques? Plus, an unexpected visitor. All of this, and so much more, right now, on Petals in the Snow!**

* * *

" _Thoughts_ "

" _Whisper_ "

* * *

Weiss and Ruby stood up quietly and turned around to face the man who had just barged into their room, uninvited. " _Well,_ " thought Weiss as she met her father's scornful gaze. " _It seems that I'll have to face this much sooner than I thought…_ "

"We need to talk," said Jacques as he stood in the doorway of the dorm room, glaring at the two as they turned to face him.

Weiss said nothing. She simply stood cemented in place. Rigidly, she awaited her father's next move, her hand still entangled in her girlfriend's.

"Well," asked Jacques expectantly as he stepped toward them aggressively. "What, have you forgotten your manners while you've been gone? It's disrespectful to not address your elders."

"No, father," said Weiss coyly. "I simply don't know what you wish to talk about."

"Oh, don't you play dumb with me young lady," said Jacques angrily. "You know damn well what I'm here for!"

"Honestly, father," said Weiss nonchalantly. "I don't know why you're here, seeing as I've done nothing wrong." As she said this, Weiss remained emotionless.

"Nothing wrong," demanded Jacques angrily. "Nothing wrong? Have you lost your mind, young lady?"

"Not at all, father," said Weiss coldly. "I am perfectly sane."

"Weiss," demanded Jacques. "I don't know when you decided to put your scandalous interests before the good of the company, and frankly, I don't give a damn. What _is_ going to happen, though, is _you_ are going to come back with _me_ to atlas where we can discuss your future further."

'No, father," said Weiss sternly. "I'm not going _anywhere._ "

"Young lady, how dare you defy me," snapped Jacques. "This is _not_ a matter of discussion! Now, you are coming with _me!_ "

Before Weiss had a chance to react, Jacques stormed over to her and abruptly grasped her arm tightly, eliciting a pained yelp out of the heiress. "Let go of me," she cried angrily. "That hurts!"

Ruby quickly stepped out from behind Weiss and in between the heiress and her father. "Let go of her," she said slowly, in a low, angry voice. Instinctively she slowly reached behind her back for a weapon that wasn't there. Upon realizing the lack of weight on her back, Ruby, instead, assumed an advanced hand-to-hand fighting stance Professor Goodwitch had been teaching them in combat class, staring daggers at Jacques as she did so.

"Ruby," exclaimed Yang. "What are you doing? Stop!"

"I'm not going to let him take her from us!" she replied as a tear fell down her cheek. "From me…"

"You have some nerve, young la-" started Jacques as he turned his attention to the younger huntress. His sentence was stopped short with a crack of his voice, however, as he locked eyes with the silver-eyed girl. After several moments of tense standoff, Jacques grudgingly let go of Weiss's arm. He took a small step back and straightened his suit, glaring at Ruby.

Weiss straightened herself before turning Ruby to face her. She softly wiped the tear away from Ruby's cheek before she gingerly wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck and pulled the younger girl in close. "Thank you, Ruby," she said as she leaned in and lightly kissed Ruby on the lips. She lingered, savoring the moment, indifferent to the fact that her father was glaring angrily at them.

After several tense moments, Jacques loudly cleared his throat. "Excuse me, missy," he said, impatiently.

Feeling that she had provoked her father for long enough, Weiss reluctantly broke the kiss. Reverting her attention to the matter at hand, she turns back toward Jacques. "Now, father," she said in a calm, commanding voice, "are you going to continue to stand there and throw a tantrum like a child, or are we going to sit down and discuss this like adults?"

"Very well," he grumbled quietly. "I'll play along with your little game, for now, young lady, but watch your step. You may be a huntress, but you are still my daughter." Finishing his statement, he glared menacingly at Weiss.

"Ruby," started Weiss.

"Yeah," asked Ruby calmly.

"Could you help me arrange these chairs real quick?"

"Sure," responded the younger girl quickly. Weiss and Ruby then proceeded to rearrange the four chairs into a new formation. As Weiss put one of the chairs back at the desk, Ruby set two of the other three chairs side by side, facing the door. Weiss grabbed the other chair and set it a few feet away, facing it toward the other group of chairs.

As Weiss and Ruby were rearranging the room, Yang glanced out the window as a flicker of movement dashed by. Quietly she walked over to the window and met eyes with a crow as it landed on the window sill.

As she looked into the bird's eyes, she felt a certain sense of familiarity. She saw a measure of intelligence emanating from them. It was almost as if she had seen them before.

" _Have… I seen that bird before,_ " she thought slowly, standing in an almost trance. " _No… No that's crazy! It's just a stupid bird._ " Still, she closed the blinds and turned back toward the rest of the room, feeling slightly uneasy about the whole situation.

Blake walked quietly over by Yang's side and gently wrapped her arm around her girlfriend, slightly worried by the expression on the girl's face.

"Now," said Weiss as she gestured to the lone-standing seat and looked at her father. "Shall we begin?"

Begrudgingly, Jacques sat down and crossed his legs. Looking up at the two girls, he clasped his hands together expectantly.

Weiss and Ruby sat down on the chairs opposite Jacques and laced their fingers together. "So, father," started Weiss, "let's start this again. You've expressed your distaste, yet you haven't explained the reason for it. Care to explain?"

As the three settled into the chairs, steps could be heard down the hallway. Blake and Yang walked over

Jacques sighed angrily. "I know I didn't raise you to be an idiot. Don't act like it!"

Weiss's expression turned on a dime, a twinge of anger pulling at her mouth. "And just when did you forget what it meant to be civilized, father?"

"Weiss," Ruby said cautiously, her voice low.

"I'll give you one last chance to answer my question. Otherwise, we're done here," said Weiss as she stood up.

"How dare you," exclaimed the man as he stood and stared into Weiss's eyes, inches from her face. "I have spent years of my life raising you and your disrespectful wretch of a sister!"

As the words left the man's mouth, the footsteps from the hallway reached the open door, and from the doorway, a pair of daggers was staring at Jacques from behind.

Yang looks up and has to stifle a gasp as she sees her uncle leaning against the doorframe, and she goes to bring attention to him, but Blake grabs her wrist. Looking over at the young faunus, she whispered, " _What are you doing?_ "

" _Don't,_ " whispered Blake. " _We shouldn't interrupt them. It'll just make it worse…_ "

Begrudgingly, Yang silently returned her attention to her teammates and the screaming man.

"I have given EVERYTHING to you! You have no fucking right to talk to me like that!"

"Funny you say that, because last I checked, you have RUINED the reputation of MY family," yelled Weiss in retort. "My family! A name which you stole from my mother in the form of false love! So don't! You! Dare! Sit there and say that you gave me everything! You STOLE EVERYTHING from my sister and me!"

"Pack. Your. Shit," said Jacques angrily. "You are coming home with me now, and you will not be allowed to see your little girlfriend, here."

"Like hell she is," exclaimed Ruby, standing up abruptly, evoking a gasp from her teammates.

"Ruby," exclaimed Weiss, concerned. "P-Please…"

"No," yelled Ruby as she got in Jacques's face. "I will NOT let you take her away from me! You have no fucking right!"

"You idiotic little bitch," said Jacques flatly as his voice began rising and he stood up. "You forget that she is my daughter. I can do whatever I damn well please to her. She is under my control. Not yours."

"No. She's. Not," said Ruby, almost growling. "She is a woman. Or maybe you forgot that fact because you never actually cared about her."

"And what the hell are you going on about, young woman," he asked, flatly.

"Oh, don't play dumb," said Ruby, smugly. "She's told me everything. How you told her mother how you only married her for her money. How you did everything in your power to control her. You never loved her. You just wanted a slave, and you're just pissed off because she isn't willing to do what you want anymore."

"How fucking dare you," yelled Jacques! "You don't know how much influence I truly have, bitch! You forget, I own the company where her money comes from. The largest distributor of dust in the world. I'll get your ass blackballed. Play that game if you dare"

At that moment, Qrow began slowly walking toward Jacques from behind, the demons raging in his eyes.

However, he stopped momentarily when Weiss spoke up. "You won't do anything. You're going to leave and never come back. I don't give a shit about your money. Go ahead and take it. My team. My beautiful girlfriend matter more to me than anything else. Now, leave."

"Oh," asked Jacques, angrily. "And what makes you think I care what you think?"

"That wasn't a request," said Weiss as her hands balled into fists, her eyes meeting Jacques's.

"I've had enough of this," said Jacques flatly. "You're coming with me. Pack up your shit, Say goodbye to your little bitch, and we are leaving."

Upon hearing that, Qrow walked up directly behind Jacques, his anger a blazing flame in his eyes.

"I'm not going anywh-," started Weiss before stopping short upon noticing the angry Qrow.

Jacques, upon realizing someone is standing behind him, turns and looks behind him only to jump out of his chair, away from Qrow.

A fire in his eyes, Qrow spoke slowly and flatly. "So… You got something against my niece?" asked Qrow angrily.

* * *

 **Alright, I feel like that's a good spot to stop. Things are definitely heating up for our team, so make sure you stick around to see more as it comes out. I'll do my best from now on to do one chapter per month, but of course, I can't promise it.**

 **Before I go, I want to apologize one more time for the insanely long wait… I just could never get around to finishing the chapter, but hopefully, that will be changed from now on.**

 **If you liked the chapter, let me know by favoriting, following, and reviewing!**

 **A Brawl in the Families, and a final decision! All of this and much more on the next chapter of Petals in the Snow!**


End file.
